La Lucha por el Honor
by Anyleaf
Summary: Luego de años de suspensión, Jaime Lannister vuelve a la lucha en la versión XXV del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales de las Islas del Verano. Como en los viejos tiempos, pasa todas las rondas hasta que en el combate final le toca con un misterioso luchador llamado Zafiro.
1. Chapter 1

1\. El combate

El sol brillaba sobre la plataforma de lucha, el público rugía expectante, sonó una campana y Jaime subió para enfrentar la final en la edición XXV del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, en las Islas del Verano.

Recordó esos años de esplendor, cuando lo llamaban el "León Dorado", en ese entonces un futuro prometedor le esperaba, además contaba con el orgullo de su padre, la admiración del público, el fervor de su hermano pequeño y por sobre todo, el amor de Cersei. Tenía diecisiete años.

Pero luego del "incidente" todo había cambiado. Fue suspendido de la competición por diez años, su padre le había dado la espalda y Cersei se había alejado de su lado y de su corazón. Ahora sólo Tyrion lo saludaba desde las gradas. Hasta el apodo había cambiado, y ahora era "Matarreyes".

_"__Diez años de mierda acumulada"_ pensó. _"Pero ahora he vuelto"._

Su habilidad en el combate era algo que no había perdido, apoyado por su hermano, había seguido entrenando sin parar. Nunca se sentía tan vivo como cuando estaba luchando. Y ahora enfrentaba nuevamente una final.

Su rival era un tipo endemoniadamente grande y alto, iba todo de azul y llevaba un casco del mismo color. Se apodaba con el ridículo nombre de "Zafiro". Era un sujeto raro, nunca mostraba su rostro y luego de cada pelea, se retiraba sin hablar con nadie. Sólo se le veía con un hombre bajo y rechoncho, quien seguramente era su maestro.

Ambos rivales se acercaron, adoptaron sus posiciones y el árbitro tocó la campanilla que daba inicio al combate.

Y Jaime atacó, el modo ofensivo era su principal habilidad. Nadie se resistía a sus sucesivos ataques de patadas y puñetazos. Los tipos altos y grandes como éste solían ser lentos y pesados, por lo que él tendría su agilidad como ventaja.

"_A este lo despacharé en dos rondas_" pensó.

Lanzó una patada a zona alta pero Zafiro la bloqueó. Al igual que el puñetazo que lanzó a su zona media.

Jaime retrocedió, pero siguió atacando sin parar. Sin embargo su contrincante seguía bloqueando todos sus golpes. Le sorprendió la dureza de su piel, estaba seguro que luego tendría varios moretones en los brazos y las piernas.

"_Es como golpear un tronco_" pensó.

Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y siguió atacando a su rival acercándose por el frente, derecha e izquierda, buscando un punto descubierto.

— ¿Vas a pelear, imbécil?—le espetó.

Nada, sólo consiguió silencio en respuesta.

Jaime se volvió a alejar, dispuesto a cambiar de estrategia, a su pesar. Ahora Zafiro empezó a moverse y Jaime también. Ambos contrincantes acercaban y alejaban su distancia, sólo amagando. Se sorprendió de la agilidad de su rival, a pesar de su tamaño.

"_Es fuerte y también rápido_" pensó, adoptando una sonrisa torcida "_Esto puede ser interesante_".

La danza continuó y en el momento en que Zafiro se acercó al borde de la plataforma, Jaime atacó.

"_Ahora es mío_" se dijo "_Un certero golpe y se va afuera._"

Dio un rápido avance, quedando cara a cara, a su rival. Pero su golpe a zona media no dio en el blanco, pues Zafiro le atajó la mano y lo miró con unos triunfantes ojos azules brillantes, para acto seguido tomarle el brazo con una fuerza descomunal y tirarlo fuera de la plataforma.

—Primera ronda terminada—anunció el árbitro

"_Esos ojos_" pensó pasmado mientras la multitud rugía entusiasmada. "_Ahora entiendo, esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor._"

Jaime volvió a subir a la plataforma y la campana volvió a sonar. Miró a su rival, sus ojos ya no brillaban, pero estaban concentrados en los verdes de él, con determinación.

Zafiro atacó, ya no se limitaba a defenderse, Jaime esquivaba sus golpes y luego contraatacaba, su rival se defendía para ir nuevamente a la ofensiva. Mientras el público contenía la respiración.

"_Piensa que este combate terminará rápido, le daré una lección_".

En un momento en el que Zafiro se acercó, Jaime hábilmente se anticipó y le hizo una técnica de agarre, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, le susurró al oído:

—Me parece que ya es hora de ir terminando este baile, querida.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y dejó escapar un jadeo. Jaime aprovechó su distracción para de un barrido, expulsarla de la plataforma.

Ahora estaban iguales. Una ronda más y se decidiría todo.

Zafiro subió a la plataforma, ya no había determinación en su mirada, sólo furia.

"_Esto es muy divertido_" pensó.

Cuando vio sus ojos, supo que se trataba de una mujer. Eran grandes, delicados e inocentes. Su mirada fue del árbitro a Jaime, indecisa.

"_Quiere abandonar_" pensó.

Este torneo siempre había contado sólo con la categoría masculina, Jaime encontraba que era una regla estúpida. Por esa razón no iba a decir nada, e iba a ser un deleite hacer pasar una rabia al Presidente de la Federación. "_Ese viejo sucio y arrugado_".

Jaime le dedicó a la mujer una sonrisa encantadora, lo que hizo que ella empuñara sus nudillos fuertemente y tomara posición de combate, otra vez.

"_Muy bien_"

Ambos contrincantes pelearon con verdadera pasión, la mujer atacaba y Jaime respondía, los dos sudando y jadeando. Paraban en instantes a evaluarse y tomar aliento, para luego seguir luchando.

El árbitro estaba extasiado y el público gritaba.

Zafiro le hizo un barrido y lo hizo caer, pero Jaime se la llevó con él y no la dejaba incorporarse. Rodaron por el suelo, mientras se golpeaban y pateaban. El árbitro tocó el silbato

—¡Falta para ambos, por permanecer más de 10 segundos en el suelo!—. La mujer estaba en ese momento a horcajadas sobre él, cuando se iba a parar, su casco crujió y se partió en dos.

Y cuando este cayó, se reveló un ancho rostro feo y pecoso. La mujer tenía la nariz quebrada y los dientes torcidos. Sus labios prominentes estaban casi pegados a los suyos. Su cabello fino y color paja, estaba despeinado y su rostro rojo.

"_Luce como si hubiéramos estado follando, en vez de luchando_" pensó.

Sus ojos eran su único atractivo y ahora lucían inseguros. Se paró rápidamente y el público empezó a murmurar.

"_Es una mujer_" se decían los unos a los otros.

Los competidores derrotados reclamaban exasperados al árbitro y éste anunció.

—¡Competidor…quiero decir competidora Zafiro descalificada! las reglas dicen claramente que no pueden competir mujeres. ¡Jaime Lannister es el ganador!

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se marchó, con el rostro erguido, ignorando las imprecaciones que le lanzaban. No se volvió a mirarlo.

Pasadas dos horas, Jaime salió acompañado de Tyrion del recinto del torneo. Era el atardecer y una brisa fresca que venía del mar les acariciaba el rostro. Cuando llegaban al hotel donde estaban hospedados, Zafiro iba saliendo.

Vestía unos jeans azules y una camiseta del mismo color. Jaime le indicó a su hermano que lo esperara y se aproximó ella.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó

Se volvió a mirarlo. Él notó que parecía muy joven, seguramente no llegaba a los veinte años. Su cabello estaba mojado como si hubiera salido recién de la ducha, lo llevaba suelto y largo hasta los hombros.

—Hey—se limitó a responder, su voz era suave.

—¿No hay torneos femeninos en tu ciudad? Provocaste un buen lío ahí, niña.

—Tú te diste cuenta…¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque la situación me parecía divertida, en especial tu furia—le respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

La verdad era que fue el combate más emocionante que había tenido en años, pero no se lo diría. Ella se puso seria.

—Bueno, me alegro que te hayas divertido—le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

Le sostuvo el brazo y la chica lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Tienes mucha prisa? Estoy con mi hermano Tyrion—le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudieran detenerlas. —¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza con nosotros, niña?

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó de forma indiferente

—Es sólo una invitación—repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tyrion se acercó, una sonrisa asomada a sus labios.

—No puedo…mi maestro me espera en una, dos horas…mi vuelo parte enseguida—dijo atropelladamente, sin mirarlo.

—Solo será un momento—le hizo ver Tyrion —Mi pobre y querido hermano no toma una cerveza con una chica desde hace años. Tómalo como un acto de caridad.

Jaime bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tyrion, mi hermano pequeño—lo presentó —¿Vienes? Imagino que hay aspectos de nuestro combate que te gustaría comentar…

La chica lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Jaime señaló la puerta que daba al bar.

—Por aquí, niña.

Ella se paró.

—Mi nombre es Brienne—le dijo muy seria.


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne, ese era su nombre, aunque él ya lo sabía. A pesar de que había aceptado su invitación, se la veía avergonzada e incómoda, mientras la mesera tomaba su pedido.

Su cara estaba llena de pecas y sus ojos ahora estaban más apagados que durante su pelea. Miraban inseguros hacia todos lados, o abajo, hacia la mesa.

Tyrion había visto a una chica morena que estaba sola en la barra y los dejó para ir a hablar con ella.

—Y bien…Brienne—dijo Jaime, iniciando la conversación.

La muchacha levantó la vista.

—¿Cómo es que participaste en este torneo, conociendo la regla? ¿Sabías que eso es trampa? —le sonrió ampliamente.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Mi maestro me dijo que me serviría de entrenamiento—contestó— Los mejores luchadores compiten aquí.

—Loras y Garlan Tyrell, los Redwyne, Renly Baratheon…—enumeró él—Todos derrotados, la fama no lo es todo.

—Tú también eres famoso—le dijo ella mirándolo, con los ojos entornados.

"Matarreyes" eso decía su mirada, pensó. Porque estaba claro que no se refería a sus logros en torneos.

—Por la forma en que miras, supongo que hablas de Aerys ¿no? —le preguntó casi desafiante.

La mirada de Brienne seguía entornada

—Yo tenía siete años pero lo recuerdo…

"Tiene diecisiete, es sólo una chiquilla" pensó "La misma edad que tenía yo cuando maté a ese hijo de puta de Aerys"

—Las noticias dicen muchas cosas—respondió él—Viven de historias y leyendas. Hablando de ello, cuando te fuiste muchos competidores se referían a ti como Brienne, la bella. Me estoy preguntando porqué…

Le dedicó una mirada evaluadora. Los ojos de Brienne relampaguearon.

—Ahí también debe haber una interesante historia de la que hablar—repuso.

No había sido su intención ser cruel, pero el asunto de Aerys siempre lo ponía de mal humor. Brienne no respondió, pero siguió mirándolo sin expresión hasta que la mesera, oportunamente, llegó con las cervezas. Jaime tomó su jarra y la levantó. Brienne hizo lo mismo con su enorme mano.

—Por Brienne, la bella—dijo él.

Y ella golpeó fuertemente el jarro contra la mesa, acercándose a él, le dijo:

—No me llames así.

Jaime rió y la chica se estaba levantando para irse, pero él tomó el brazo.

—Disculpa, Brienne…brindemos por nuestra final, fue muy interesante ¿para ti no?

Brienne, aún enfadada se sentó de nuevo y brindó con él casi a regañadientes.

El resto de la hora, hablaron de la pelea, ella parecía un poco más relajada y él decidió ser amable y no burlarse. Le contó que vivía en Tarth, una isla que estaba ubicada en el Mar Angosto y que su maestro era un tal Goodwyn.

—Deberías mejorar tus patadas—le dijo, bebiendo de su cerveza—Son muy predecibles.

—Y tú deberías ser menos confiado—le respondió ella, haciendo lo propio—Te lanzas a atacar y descuidas tu guardia.

—Deberías venir a entrenar a Baelor—otra vez las palabras salieron de su boca sin poderlo evitar. —No te quedarás en esa roca árida toda la vida ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tarth, es hermoso, lo llaman la Isla Zafiro.

—Como sea—respondió—En la Academia Baelor tendrás muchas oportunidades y allá están todos esos luchadores excepcionales de los que hablabas.

Ella murmuró algo de su padre, que no pudo escuchar bien, tomó lo que quedaba de su cerveza y se levantó.

—Debo irme—le dijo—mi maestro me espera.

Jaime se puso de pie.

—Tal vez, nos veremos pronto, Brienne la Bella.

Brienne lo miró nuevamente enojada y se fue, haciéndole apenas un gesto de despedida con la mano. Jaime rió fuerte, era divertido hacerla enfadar.

Pagó la cuenta y miró alrededor, Tyrion todavía estaba entretenido con la chica que había conocido, ambos hablaban animadamente y se reían. Gritó para que les llevaran más vino.

Jaime suspiró y decidió subir a su habitación.

Ingresó a internet y lo primero que hizo, antes de revisar su correo, fue entrar a google y se encontró escribiendo "Brienne Tarth".

Le salieron noticias de diversos años, la mujer había ganado su primer torneo a los siete. A la edad de 16 ganó el torneo juvenil de Puenteamargo. Salían también otras victorias en campeonatos menores.

Jaime se desconectó y se fue a acostar, durmiéndose al instante. En la mañana, al despertar, se le había ocurrido una idea.


	3. Chapter 3

El avión de Brienne partió a las ocho de la noche, iba sentada junto a su maestro Goodwin. Aunque la sucesión de combates la había dejado agotada, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Además tenía dolor de cabeza, debido al jarro de cerveza que había bebido. No acostumbraba a consumir alcohol. Por lo que se reclinó en la ventana, recordando el rato pasado con Jaime Lannister.

"_Un tipo extraño_" pensó.

Todavía no sabía por qué había aceptado su invitación. Hace unas horas, nunca habría pasado por su mente conversar y menos compartir una cerveza con alguien como él. Porque Brienne conocía su oscuro pasado y el crimen que había cometido.

"Mató a su propio maestro" recordó.

Siempre le había parecido un acto aberrante y lo había detestado por eso. Cuando lo vio en el recinto del torneo, rogó a los dioses que le tocara enfrentarse a él. Ansiaba derrotarlo y acabar con su sonrisa de suficiencia. El mundo era injusto, según su opinión, una suspensión no era castigo suficiente para el crimen que había cometido. Pero, sin duda, el tener una familia rica y poderosa, lo había salvado.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento que le había provocado la pelea había sido muy distinto, pues él era un excelente luchador, eso no se podía negar y ella había disfrutado el combate, a su pesar.

Su personalidad le parecía extraña y su pasado, misterioso. No le cabía duda de que albergaba más oscuros secretos. Era altanero, burlesco y parecía mirar con desdén a todo el mundo. Y sin embargo esa tarde no la había delatado al árbitro, cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

"_Parecía sincero cuando me dijo que había disfrutado nuestro combate_" pensó.

Brienne recordó sus ojos verdes mirándola durante la pelea y sus odiosas sonrisitas, hasta que su mente decidió concentrarse en los cúmulos de nubes que se apreciaban desde las pequeñas ventanas del avión.

…

Una semana después, Brienne estaba en su casa celebrando su décimo octavo día del nombre. Sólo la acompañaba su padre, su maestro y unos pocos amigos de la isla. No tenía madre ni hermanos, pues habían muerto cuando era pequeña.

Cuando la celebración estaba por terminar, su maestro Goodwin se acercó a ella, llevaba un sobre en sus manos.

—Brienne, estaba esperando el último momento para entregarte esto —se lo tendió.

Brienne extendió la mano y lo primero que vio, fueron unas letras grandes doradas que decían claramente "Baelor". Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y miró a su maestro con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

—Ábrelo, hija—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que ella hizo, con las manos temblorosas y mirada de desconcierto. La carta decía:

_Brienne Tarth: _

_Luego de su excepcional participación en el torneo de Artes Marciales de las Islas del Verano, está cordialmente invitada a unirse a nuestra academia. La esperamos a inicios del mes próximo para que empiece su entrenamiento lo antes posible._

_Atentamente_

_Archimaestro Kevan Lannister_

Brienne no podía creer lo que leía, alzó la vista hacia su padre, quien la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pero…pero me descalificaron del torneo…¿Cómo es posible que ahora me hagan una invitación así?—preguntaba.

—Brienne, sólo algunos maestros están de acuerdo con esa regla obsoleta—le dijo—Y todavía hay muchos que valoran el espíritu en los luchadores, tú lo demostraste y ahora tienes la recompensa.

Sin embargo, ella seguía anonadada.

—¿Cuándo partiremos? —le preguntó ansiosa a su maestro.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Partirás sola, Brienne—le dijo—Este viejo maestro te ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.

Ella asintió lentamente y miró a su padre.

—Papá..tú…—empezó a preguntar

—Por supuesto que te autorizo, hija mía—le dijo— Vi la carta esta mañana y le di la idea a Goodwyn de que esperáramos hasta este momento para entregártela.

Brienne abrazó a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, y la fiesta terminó con un brindis con el mejor vino dorniense.

Más tarde, ya acostada en su habitación, miraba por la ventana abierta al cielo estrellado. Aunque le apenaba dejar su isla, pensaba en los excelentes maestros que había en Baelor, la cantidad de luchadores con los que se enfrentaría y en los torneos en los que podría participar. Pero extrañaría a su padre y a su maestro, y por otro lado temía que la experiencia fuera dolorosa a la par que provechosa, como le había pasado en Altojardín.

"_Renly también entrena allá_" recordó, aunque la idea de verlo no le causaba la misma ilusión de antes.

En el torneo lo había visto, pero no la reconoció. Cuando a ella se le rompió el casco y bajó de la plataforma, él le dirigió una mirada anonadada pero Brienne no se detuvo a hablarle.

"Deberías venir a Baelor" Jaime Lannister le había dicho eso.

—Me toparé todos los días con él, de ahora en adelante.

Dudando aún de lo agradable que sería la experiencia, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida al instante.

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron, se dedicó a hacer los preparativos para su viaje, a despedirse de su isla y por las mañanas entrenaba duro, en especial las patadas.

Hasta que llegó el momento de partir. Y en una tarde muy soleada, su avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Desembarco del Rey.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Baelor

Desembarco del Rey era una ciudad superpoblada y sucia. A esas horas de la tarde había tanto tráfico que el taxi en el que iba Brienne se demoró más de media hora en llegar a la pequeña casa en la que viviría, en las afueras de la ciudad.

Había elegido ese lugar porque sabía que nunca se acostumbraría al ruido de la capital, aunque esto significara que se demoraría bastante en los trayectos diarios hasta Baelor, que estaba en el centro.

La casa tenía apenas dos habitaciones, más un baño y una cocina – comedor. Lo que Brienne más apreciaba era el jardín, aunque no se comparara con el de su casa, era bastante acogedor y le permitiría tener un espacio para entrenar a diario. Otra ventaja es que la casa quedaba a metros del Camino Real y a pasos del Aguasnegras.

Luego de desempacar y ordenar lo que sería su nuevo hogar, se dio una ducha, preparó algo para comer y luego, cayó rendida a la cama.

Llegó a Baelor a primeras horas de la mañana. La academia se encontraba al norte de la ciudad, más allá de la Colina de Visenya y pasando la Puerta del Rey.

Allí llegaban luchadores de todo el sur, tanto hombres como mujeres.

Las edades de los alumnos iban desde los diez en adelante, cada año llegaban más. Para entrar no sólo contaban los logros personales, también el esfuerzo y el espíritu. Se recibían también jóvenes y adultos que se destacaran en torneos, ese fue el caso de Brienne.

Varios maestros enseñaban en Baelor, pero los más importantes eran los Archimaestros Kevan Lannister y Barristan Selmy.

Ella vio que en los jardines delanteros había varios luchadores entrenando, estos usaban un traje blanco de dos piezas con la insignia de Baelor bordada en pecho. Apenas la vieron entrar, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, las miradas que le lanzaban tampoco eran gratas. Ella escuchó claramente "Brienne la Bella" y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

— ¡Brienne!—exclamó una voz conocida para ella, miró hacia la derecha y efectivamente encontró a Renly Baratheon acercándose alegremente.

Era un joven alto de 21 años, de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros, ojos azules y una expresión siempre jovial. Brienne lo había amado hace un tiempo. Ella tenía trece años en ese entonces y él había ido a Tarth a presentar un seminario de artes marciales. Al finalizar, su padre, como gobernador de Tarth, lo había invitado a casa y él había sido tan amable con ella, que se había enamorado inmediatamente de él. Alabó sus dotes en el combate y la invitó a entrenar a su academia en Altojardín. Pero no fue hasta que cumplió dieciséis, que su padre la dejó asistir. Estuvo un año allá, pero pasaron ciertas cosas que la hicieron volver a casa y perder sus ilusiones.

—Hola Renly—lo saludó.

—Nos dejaste sorprendidos a todos el otro día—le dijo él— No sabes lo enojados que estaban algunos–añadió en voz baja.

Miró alrededor, los demás aún la miraban con hostilidad. Brienne notó que Loras Tyrell estaba entre ellos.

— ¿Fue de idea del viejo Goodwyn?

—Si—respondió ella.

–Estuviste muy bien—le dijo. — Ojalá hubieras alcanzado a darle una lección a ese Lannister.

Brienne sonrió tímidamente. Renly había sido derrotado por él, en sólo dos rondas.

—¿Y ahora vienes a entrenar con nosotros?

—Así es–respondió ella— Recibí una invitación del Archimaestro Kevan.

— ¡Excelente! —exclamó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—Así que la tramposa Brienne Tarth recibe una recompensa—Loras Tyrell se acercó a ellos, sus ojos castaños la miraban con frialdad.

Ella le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada y Renly rió.

—Loras, piensa que ahora podrás tener tu revancha.

Ese comentario hizo que las facciones del muchacho se endurecieran más, Brienne lo había vencido en la semifinal del torneo.

Ignoró el comentario de Renly. Y hablando en voz alta, dijo:

—Baelor está cayendo muy bajo, al permitir que ingreso de personas que no tienen escrúpulos y…

—Entonces deberías expulsarte a ti mismo—exclamó otra voz conocida para Brienne.

Ella se volvió para ver a Jaime Lannister. A diferencia de los alumnos de la academia, él vestía una camiseta roja ceñida más los pantalones blancos. Miró a Loras con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Lannister—dijo Loras con resentimiento en la voz.

—Recuerdo perfectamente el torneo de Pyke ¿tú no? Si no fuera por Selmy, que intercedió a tu favor ya no estarías aquí.

Loras desvió la mirada, de mal humor.

—La chiquilla fue elegida para entrenar aquí, y me temo que tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo—añadió mirándolo con altivez.

Brienne se volvió hacia él.

—Te recuerdo que mi nombre es …

—Vamos Brienne—le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, mientras él caminaba hacia el interior del recinto.

Ella lo siguió, despidiéndose de Renly con la mano.

—Encontrarás a varios idiotas como ese par, aquí—le dijo una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro—Aunque creí entender que conocías a Renly Baratheon.

—Sí, entrené con él durante un año en su academia de Altojardín—respondió ella. —Y no es idiota, él siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo…

— ¿No te gusta, verdad?

Ella sintió enrojecerse, a su pesar…

—No…por supuesto que no…

Jaime rió y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó, todavía molesta e insegura de acompañarlo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quiero mostrarte el lugar.

Y así, la fue guiando por todos los espacios, primero fueron al salón principal donde se impartían las clases del archimaestro Kevan. Luego dieron un paseo por los jardines, allí Brienne pudo ver a algunos de los maestros ocupados en su sesión de meditación. Llegaron a la parte trasera del recinto y pasaron por distintas estancias dedicadas al entrenamiento individual con todo el equipamiento que un luchador puede soñar. Brienne observaba todo con emoción contenida.

Por último llegaron al final de un largo pasillo, Jaime abrió una gran puerta y la invitó a entrar.

Había una plataforma, ella sabía que allí se realizaban los torneos internos para definir a los luchadores que representarían a Baelor en los torneos más importantes. El lugar estaba desocupado.

— ¿Podemos estar aquí?–le preguntó vacilante.

Él no le hizo caso y fue hasta el fondo, de un estante sacó dos pares de guantes y le lanzó uno.

— ¿Te apetece un combate? –le preguntó, subiéndose a la plataforma de un salto.

Brienne dudó.

— No creo que sea conveniente…

— Vamos…Zafiro ¿no te parece que debemos terminar lo que empezamos?

—Debo ir a buscar mi traje…—murmuró ella en voz baja.

—Aunque el resultado era obvio—continuó él ignorando su comentario—estaba claro que no resistirías mucho más…

Sus últimos atisbos de dudas desaparecieron y asintió, se puso los guantes subió a la plataforma y él rió.

Comenzaron con simples amagues, sin acercarse demasiado. Jaime atacó con un golpe que iba destinado a su abdomen, pero ella rápidamente lo desvió y atacó con una patada que dio detrás de su hombro.

Él se alejó y sonrió.

—Ha mejorado—le dijo.

—Entreno a diario—respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

Siguieron luchando y Brienne, al igual que durante su combate en las Islas del Verano, sintió que el tiempo se detenía y que lo único que importaba era el momento. En un principio se daban sólo toques, sin excesivo contacto. Pero al cabo de un rato, la emoción de la lucha los embargó y comenzaron a atacarse de verdad. Y ella se escuchó gritar con cada golpe.

En un momento, Jaime la enfrentó con una de sus técnicas combinadas de puño y patada, Brienne retrocedió bloqueándolos para al final echarlo fuera de la plataforma con un rápido barrido acompañado de un golpe en su abdomen.

—Te dije que eras muy confiado—le dijo.

Él sonrió, se incorporó y volvió a subir a la plataforma. Ambos jadeaban y sudaban.

La lucha continuó y al minuto siguiente, Jaime la tenía acorralada al borde de la plataforma. Sin embargo, Brienne se mantenía firme y cuidadosa de mantener su guardia hasta encontrar el momento oportuno de atacar. Él no se movía, buscando un punto descubierto, hasta que la sorprendió con una técnica de agarre, tomándola por la cintura.

"Igual que en el torneo" Jaime era demasiado rápido.

—Tú también deberías ser más precavida— le susurró.

Su voz, acompañada de su respiración le provocó un cosquilleo que no tenía nada de relación con la emoción del combate. Pero antes de que él pudiera tirarla fuera de la plataforma, la gran puerta se abrió y entró el Archimaestro Kevan en persona, flanqueado por los otros maestros. Los miraron con sorpresa.

Brienne jadeó y liberándose de Jaime, se alejó de él sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

—Yo, nosotros…—comenzó a tartamudear, sin embargo la mirada de desaprobación del Archimaestro iba hacia él.

— ¿En qué pensabas? —le dijo con dureza—Como bien sabes, es hora de la ceremonia de presentación de los nuevos alumnos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quería luchar con mi nueva compañera.

Kevan se dirigió a ella.

—Brienne Tarth, salga y se encontrará con Asha Greyjoy, quien la acompañará a los vestuarios para que se vista con el atuendo de la academia.

—Sí, señor—contestó rápidamente ella haciendo una reverencia hacia él y los otros maestros antes de salir.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la chica de cabellos castaños que la esperaba al final del pasillo, escuchó que el maestro decía a Jaime.

—Y haz el favor de cambiarte de ropa, aunque sea sólo para la ceremonia.

—Como digas, tío.

Brienne suspiró y siguió a Asha a los vestuarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Un León Solitario**

Jaime vio a Brienne pronunciar las palabras del ceremonial con voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

No había sido difícil lograr que la aceptaran en la academia, tanto su tío Kevan como el viejo Selmy la habían visto luchar, y aunque lo habían mirado con recelo cuando él humildemente (por una vez) lo solicitó, estuvieron de acuerdo en que la chiquilla en cuestión merecía un lugar. Sólo Pycelle se había negado, pero las decisiones de ese viejo coño ya apenas se tomaban en cuenta.

Una vez que ella hubo terminado y vuelto su lugar, se atrevió a mirarlo. Él le sonrió mostrando los dientes, lo que hizo que bajara la vista.

La clase matutina de ese día correspondía a combate, por lo que era dictada por Barristan Selmy. Mientras que Kevan se dedicaba a la parte técnica.

Antes de empezar, el maestro les anunció oficialmente el Torneo de la Tierra de los Ríos, todos comenzaron a murmurar entusiasmados. Les recalcó la idea de entrenar constantemente para poder elegir a los que representarían a Baelor.

Después de eso, el maestro llamó al orden y comenzó la clase. A Jaime, por ser uno de los alumnos más antiguos, le correspondía hacer las demostraciones de los ejercicios que indicaba el maestro. Lo que hizo junto a Horas Redwyne.

Después de eso, los discípulos se pusieron en pareja, mientras los profesores y estudiantes avanzados los observaban. Cuando pasó por el lado de Brienne Tarth, vio que ella estaba entrenando con Asha Greyjoy.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Así! —le decía ésta, mientras que Brienne se adelantaba con su golpe de puño a zona media.

—Practica con ella defensa contra técnicas de agarre—le dijo él—La chiquilla tiende a caer fácilmente en ellas.

Brienne lo miró con el ceño fruncido

—Calla —le dijo. Mientras Asha los miraba a ambos con gesto divertido.

—Fue interesante su pelea—les dijo—la vi desde las gradas. Fue muy buena iniciativa que hayas participado, Brienne. Puede que estos cerdos de la organización nos consideren de ahora en adelante.

La chiquilla asintió sonriéndole.

—Sí, ya dos veces nos han interrumpido ¿verdad, Brienne? —dijo él.

—Sí—contestó ella, evadiendo su mirada.

"_Hablamos de combate y ya se siente avergonzada_" pensó.

Asha rió.

—Estoy segura de que pronto podrán terminarla—les dijo—Me gustaría estar ahí para verla.

El viejo Selmy se estaba aproximando, por lo que Jaime continuó observando y corrigiendo a los otros alumnos. Pero de vez en cuando sus pasos lo llevaban de vuelta hacia ellas, sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez terminada la clase, los discípulos se iban a entrenar por su cuenta en las diferentes instalaciones. Los más avanzados daban clases, como Loras Tyrell que les enseñaba a niños y niñas, mientras que Asha Greyjoy les enseñaba a los adolescentes.

Pero Jaime se iba a entrenar solo, ahora se encontraba dando golpes furiosos al saco de arena, tanto puñetazos como patadas. Era su manera de ahogar su rabia y los amargos recuerdos que nunca dejaban de acudir a su mente.

"_Aerys…Tywin…Cersei_"

Con cada golpe, se difuminaban.

Así eran sus días, sus maestros y compañeros lo dejaban en paz, excepto cuando le decían "_matarreyes_" a sus espaldas. Lo que lo enfurecía.

Pero ahora se encontraba igual de entusiasmado que los demás por el inminente torneo. Cuando se trataba de competir, su familia, compañeros y los odiosos comentarios desaparecían.

Luego de terminar su rutina, se fue a dar una ducha. Ese día se reuniría con Tyrion para almorzar.

A la salida se encontró con Brienne, que se iba a casa. Ella lo vio y le hizo un gesto breve de despedida, yéndose rápidamente sin detenerse a hablar con él.

"_Sí_ _que disfrutas alejando a las personas, Lannister_"

Su hermano lo estaba esperando a la salida de la academia, vestía el traje de "Lannister Corp". Aunque él se llevara mal con su padre de la misma forma que Jaime, tenía su puesto en la compañía, ya que Tywin consideraba que todos los miembros de la familia debían participar en el siempre creciente auge de ésta para así preservar el legado. Como él se había negado dejar el entrenamiento y la competición para ejercer el cargo que lo esperaba, su padre ya no le dirigía la palabra. Además lo había desheredado y ni siquiera era invitado a las fiestas familiares.

"_Mejor_" se decía. "_Así me libro de ver también a Cersei_"

—Hola hermano—lo saludó.

—Hola Jaime—respondió— ¿Me equivoco o es la chica Tarth la que iba saliendo recién?

—Es ella—dijo él, yendo hacia su auto, que estaba estacionado en la esquina.

— ¿Desde cuándo entrena aquí? —le preguntó Tyrion siguiéndolo.

—Desde hoy— Abrió la puerta y entró al asiento del conductor.

Tyrion no dijo nada y se ubicó en el asiento del pasajero.

— ¿Vamos donde la última vez? —preguntó Jaime, abrochándose el cinturón.

—Sí, me gustó ese lugar—respondió su hermano, haciendo lo mismo — ¿Te fijaste en la camarera? Tiene acento myriense.

Jaime puso los ojos en blanco.

Al cabo de un rato, Tyrion le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú la trajiste, verdad?

— ¿A quién?

—A la chica Tarth, por supuesto—respondió él riendo.

—Tuve algo que ver—respondió Jaime vagamente.

—Interesante—Tyrion seguía sonriendo

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó él.—La chiquilla es bastante buena, se estaba perdiendo en esa isla, merecía la oportunidad—se encogió de hombros.

—Claro—respondió su hermano sin dejar de sonreír.

Jaime lo ignoró y siguieron el viaje en silencio.

El restaurant al que iban era especialista de comida oriental, una vez estuvieron sentados y pedido sus platos, Tyrion dijo.

— ¿Te interesa escuchar las nuevas familiares?

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Jaime con indiferencia.

—Padre recibió hoy tres llamadas con amenazas de muerte.

Él miró a su hermano sin expresión.

—Tywin no se ha ganado muchos amigos que digamos.

—La semana pasada también—dijo su hermano— Ahora ha iniciado una investigación y reforzado las medidas de seguridad. El Gran León tiene miedo.

A Jaime no le sorprendía. El apellido Lannister era símbolo de poder y riqueza, por lo que también inspiraba miedo, rivalidad y amenaza.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con dos enormes jarros de cerveza. Tyrion le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿De casualidad eres de Myr? —le preguntó.

—Así es señor—respondió ella.

— ¿Lo ves, hermano? ¡Lo sabía!

Él asintió, mientras Tyrion reía y la chica se alejaba. Ambos bebieron de sus cervezas, hasta que al cabo de un rato, su hermano dijo:

— Hay más novedades

Jaime alzó la vista

—Cersei…

— ¿Un nuevo negocio? — preguntó él concentrado en su jarro. Su hermana sólo se dedicaba a invertir últimamente y así, incrementar más su fortuna.

—No—lo miró vacilante—Hoy nació su hijo.

—Ah—respondió él secamente.

No le asombraba, hace dos años ya que se había casado con Robert Baratheon, pasando a convertirse en una de las mujeres mejor posicionadas tanto social como económicamente.

"_Eso es lo que siempre quisiste, Cersei_" había pensado.

Él había estado años equivocado, pensando que ambos se pertenecían. No importaba que fueran hermanos, habían estado siempre juntos desde que tenían uso de razón. Como su padre siempre trabajaba y su madre había muerto, ellos dormían y jugaban sin separarse en la Roca hasta que alcanzaron la adolescencia. En ese entonces, los juegos cambiaron y tenían quince cuando se acostaron por primera vez. Después de eso, no se habían detenido.

Cuando ella anunció su compromiso, él no le había creído. Por ese tiempo se juntaban aún con más frecuencia, debió haber adivinado que eran sus últimos momentos de pasión. Incluso estuvieron juntos la mañana de su boda, él estaba seguro que al final ella respondería con un "no". Y cuando ella dio el sí, él se sintió como un tonto.

En los días y semanas siguientes, Cersei lo había llamado pero él nunca más le había contestado.

—Hermano—le dijo Tyrion, mirándolo con precaución.

— ¿Qué? ¿Debería enviarle una tarjeta de felicitaciones? — bebió un largo trago de cerveza.

Tyrion lo miró con gesto preocupado, él había adivinado la verdad cuando era niño, su hermano pequeño era demasiado inteligente para mantenerlo engañado.

—Lo siento—le dijo—Tal vez deberías…

—Déjalo así—lo interrumpió.

Él asintió y en ese momento volvió la bonita mesera myriense con sus platos.

—Gracias querida—le guiñó un ojo.

La chica le sonrió.

Por la tarde, ya estaba en su pequeño departamento en el centro de Desembarco del Rey. Como su padre lo había desheredado, vivía de cursos de entrenamiento que dictaba de vez en cuando, también tenía unos cuantos ahorros que había juntado durante años cuando planeaba irse a vivir a Essos con Cersei. Pero no era suficiente, deseaba vivir en un lugar más amplio y el ruido más el smog de la ciudad eran una verdadera molestia.

Ahora se encontraba retorciéndose en la cama, sumido en un sueño intranquilo

Vio a Cersei debajo de él, ambos jadeando y sudando, mientras sus caderas se movían fuerte y rápidamente.

"_No te casarás_" repetía él, llegando al climax. "_Eres mía_".

Ella sólo se limitaba a estrecharlo más contra su cuerpo y besarlo con ardor.

La imagen se fue y se encontró en la gran plataforma del torneo de la Islas del Verano, el cuerpo de Aerys estaba a sus pies.

Otra vez la visión cambió, estaba en el gran edificio de Lannister Corp junto a su familia. Su padre mirándolo con el mismo desprecio que le había dedicado la última vez que se vieron, Cersei cargaba un bebé llorón en sus brazos, solo Tyrion le sonreía. De repente su padre fue desapareciendo y Tyrion se fue alejando mirándolo tristemente. Cersei se acercó y le retorció fuertemente el brazo. Él gritó hasta que sintió una suave mano que lo acariciaba hasta que el dolor se iba, luego le tomaba su mano y se lo llevaba lejos.

Despertó repentinamente, sintiendo aún esa calidez en su brazo.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Un mensaje enviado

Brienne se sintió muy satisfecha luego de las primeras dos semanas en Baelor. Todavía escuchaba comentarios insidiosos a sus espaldas y a veces veía a chicos reírse de ella por su apariencia, pero a diferencia de Altojardín, aquí no estaba sola. Había recuperado su antigua amistad con Renly y siempre entrenaban juntos al menos una hora diaria. Incluso Loras estaba cambiando su actitud y le había dado un par de consejos de lucha que le fueron muy útiles en clases.

También tenía una buena relación con Asha Greyjoy, siempre eran compañeras de entrenamiento durante las clases de los maestros Kevan y Barristan.

Brienne se esforzaba a diario, enfocada en el torneo de la Tierra de los Ríos. Había sólo algo que alteraba la tranquilidad de esos días, o mejor dicho, alguien: Jaime Lannister.

Ella notó que nunca hablaba con nadie, como si el mundo no existiera. A veces se encontraba mirándolo a hurtadillas entrenando solo, golpeando el saco de arena, como si este le hubiera hecho un daño imperdonable. A veces sentía el impulso de hablarle, pero este se evaporaba cuando él se acercaba a ella con un comentario burlesco o simplemente la saludaba con un _"Hola, Bella"_ con su sonrisa radiante, lo que ocurría varias veces en el día. Durante las clases iba por lo menos unas tres veces hacia donde estaba ella entrenando con Asha, sólo para _corregirla "Alza más esa pierna, Tarth"_ "_Con esa fuerza, no derribarías ni un arbusto, chiquilla ilusa_".

En esos momentos más que intentar trabar una amistad con él, lo que quería era golpearlo. Su amiga no lo veía de esa forma.

—Él nunca habla con nadie—, le había dicho Asha mientras la atacaba con la patada a zona media que estaban practicando—sólo contigo—añadió.

Brienne bloqueó la patada, la sacó y contraatacó.

—Nunca hablo con él, sólo hemos luchado un par de veces—dijo ella—Y bueno… una vez me invitó a una cerveza…

Su amiga había sonreído con una mirada de triunfo.

—Le interesas—le dijo—Se le nota.

—Siempre se burla de mí, es una verdadera molestia—respondió ella, ruborizándose, a su pesar.

Él en ese momento estaba corrigiendo a otros alumnos en el otro extremo de la sala.

—No está nada mal—Asha le echó una mirada evaluadora—A pesar de su apellido y su personalidad amargada. Si también te interesa, llévatelo a la cama. No pierdes nada.

Ahora sí que su rostro había llegado al rojo vivo. Debería empezar a acostumbrarse a la franqueza de Asha Greyjoy.

— ¡Viene el maestro! —dijo Brienne, atacando una vez más a su compañera.

De todos modos, ella no lo creía. No veía ninguna forma de que pudiera congeniar con alguien como él. Desde esa vez que habían luchado, no habían vuelto a interactuar, excepto cuando él se acercaba para burlarse. Le producía algo de turbación acordarse de sus combates, como el tiempo se detenía mientras ambos se entregaban con entusiasmo, sumado a la cercanía y su voz susurrante…

Desechó el recuerdo.

"_Lannister puede hacer y decir lo que quiera, no me importa_"

Ahora iba saliendo de la academia, luego de otra dura jornada de entrenamiento, buscó la llave del auto en su bolso y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Tres días después de su llegada a Baelor, se había encontrado con un hermoso vehículo azul afuera de su casa. Hasta que no vio a su Maestro Goodwin en el asiento del conductor, no supo que había sido un regalo atrasado de su padre por su día del nombre.

Luego de abrocharse el cinturón, hizo partir el auto y fue hacia su casa.

Eran las diez de la noche, Brienne se estaba colocando su ropa deportiva ya que deseaba entrenar junto al río. Muchas veces lo hacía en Tarth, preferentemente junto a una cascada. Escuchar el sonido del agua bastaba para relajarla y así, poder concentrarse. Luego de ponerse un short, una camiseta sin mangas y zapatillas, salió al exterior.

Como la rivera norte del Aguasnegras quedaba cerca, se fue trotando hasta allá. El río estaba lejos de ser limpio como los azules estanques de su isla, pero el silencio en toda la zona le fue más que suficiente.

Llevaba un buen rato entrenando, practicando secuencias de movimientos que le había enseñado el Archimaestro Kevan. Estaba tan dedicada a su tarea que no advirtió la llegada de unos desconocidos.

—Veamoz, que tenemoz aquí—ella se sobresaltó.

Volteándose rápidamente se encontró a tres tipos. El que hablaba era alto y delgado, iba al medio como si fuera el jefe, tenía una barba de chivo muy larga y llevaba puesto un collar formado por distintas monedas.

—Esta es de Baelor, Vargo—dijo uno de sus compañeros, que no tenía nariz. —Yo la quiero.

Brienne retrocedió un paso y se puso en posición de combate.

El tipo de la barba emitió una sonora carcajada que sonaba como un rebuzno y la salpicó de salivillas.

—Tuz pataditaz no te servirán de nada, cariño—sacó una escopeta.

—Menos contra esto—siseó un tercero que no había hablado aún. Era calvo y al hablar se le notaban unos dientes puntiagudos. Sacó un revólver.

—Quédate tranquilita y todo saldrá bien—se le adelantó el que no tenía nariz—Si te quejas o gritas, perderás partes de tu cuerpo que sin duda extrañarás.

Brienne trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero enfrentarse a armas no era nada sencillo. Debía mantener la mente fría hasta encontrar un punto donde atacar, lo importante era desarmarlos.

El de la barba de chivo dijo.

—Uztedez la soztienen, yo empezaré

La acorralaron contra el río.

"_Debo atacar ahora_" pensó "_Pase lo que pase_"

Pero en ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas. El jefe fue tirado fuertemente hacia adelante, y cayó de bruces con un grito. Brienne, sin detenerse a ver quien había intervenido, no lo pensó dos veces y atacó al que no tenía nariz. Con un fuerte y certero golpe con el dorso de su mano le quitó el revólver para acto seguido tirarlo al río de una fuerte patada.

— ¡Perra! —gritó el tipo adelantándose, pero ella fue más rápida y lo anticipó con un fuerte puño en su estómago, que lo arrojó de espaldas contra la arena. Y a continuación le dio un certero toque en un punto del cuello con los dedos, dejándolo inconsciente.

Se volvió hacia los otros. Vio que el tal Vargo y su compañero estaban sobre quien había sido su salvador. La escopeta estaba varios metros lejos.

—Matarreyez—dijo y a ella se le heló la sangre

"¿_Jaime_?"

—A ezto lo llamo una coincidenzia —rió— Rezulta que tengo un mensaje para vueztro zeñor padre.

Y acto seguido, se agachó y le retorció la muñeca. Jaime gritó y también Brienne mientras corría hacia ellos y golpeaba fuertemente al tipo con una patada en la cara. Éste cayó para atrás y soltó su mano.

En ese instante, se comenzaron a escuchar voces desde las parcelas cercanas. Un grupo de gente se acercaba con linternas.

—Huyamoz—dijo Vargo.

Antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo, ambos salieron corriendo dejando a su compañero tirado, que aún seguía inconsciente.

Ella se arrodilló junto a Jaime, su mano tiritaba y estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño. Él seguía gritando y se retorcía.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó mientras colocaba su cabeza en sus rodillas— ¿Jaime?

Y él la miró apenas. Sus ojos verdes la traspasaron.

—Chiquilla idiota—le dijo apretando los dientes, antes de quedar inconsciente en su regazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Verdades**

Jaime despertó repentinamente sin recordar lo que había pasado, sentía un fuerte dolor en el lado derecho. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama de hospital, su brazo estaba enyesado, desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Mira alrededor y vio a Brienne dormida en un sillón de la habitación. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

"El ataque" pensó.

Esa noche, al no poder conciliar el sueño, se había subido a su auto a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, a la rivera norte del Aguasnegras. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la chiquilla entrenando a solas junto al río. No fue a hablarle y se quedó un largo rato observándola divertido. Recordó la agilidad y armonía con la que se movía, como se tensaban los músculos de sus piernas con cada ejecución de las técnicas. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que su auto estaba aparcado a pocos metros de donde estaba ella.

No vio su auto azul por los alrededores, por lo que confirmó que vivía cerca de allí. Durante la primera semana él la había visto tomar el bus que iba hacia ese lado de la ciudad.

Pero cuando esos tipos se acercaron a ella, él se bajó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia allá.

Volvió al presente. La miró durante un rato, su respiración estaba tranquila y dormía con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron por la ventana e iluminaron su feo rostro, sus pecas parecían innumerables, se deslizaban por el cuello también y seguramente seguían hasta abajo.

Intentó mover el brazo, pero sus tendones protestaron y él emitió un quejido, lo que hizo que Brienne despertara.

Lo miró y se incorporó.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, acercándose.

—Como la mierda—respondió—no puedo mover el brazo. ¿Los doctores hicieron un diagnóstico de mi herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Están esperando comunicarse con tu familia, pero sólo tu hermano ha contestado—dijo mirando hacia la puerta—Debería estar por llegar.

Jaime dio un bufido.

—Gracias —dijo ella repentinamente.

La miró.

—Chiquilla estúpida—le respondió— ¿En qué estabas pensando al entrenar sola en ese lugar de noche? ¿Crees que esto es Tarth? Vives cerca del camino real, genio. Entra y sale de todo por ahí.

— ¿Y qué hacías tú allí? ¿Cómo apareciste de repente?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo daba una vuelta por la ciudad.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban inquisitivamente.

—No insinuarás que estaba espiándote—le dijo ácidamente—Ni que fueras tan interesante.

Su mirada relampagueó y frunció el ceño.

—Ok, tu hermano debe estar por llegar— Se dio vuelta para irse pero él le tomó el brazo.

—No te vayas.

—Siempre te las arreglas para ser tan desagradable—le dijo ella, sus ojos fríos como el hielo.

—Mal de familia, dicen—respondió— Pero en verdad, deberías aprender a vivir con más precaución, no estamos en tu isla.

Ella asintió a regañadientes.

—De todos modos, lamento mucho que hayas sido herido por mi culpa—habló en voz baja.

— ¿No escuchaste a los tipos? —le dijo él—Me atacaron por ser un Lannister, no fue culpa tuya sino de mi familia, como siempre.

Él se quedó en silencio, ella lo miraba con gesto serio pero ya sin rastro de enojo. Parecía que quería preguntarle algo pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Tyrion.

—Hermano—dijo—Y Brienne Tarth.

Ella asintió a modo de saludo.

—¿Hablaste con los doctores? —preguntó él.

—Así es—su hermano lo miró con preocupación.

—Cuenta ¿de qué se trata?

Tyrion le contó que la torcedura había implicado un grave daño en los tendones y ligamentos, por lo que la zona afectada quedaría inmovilizada por un tiempo indefinido, por lo que tendría que usar el yeso por un mes, y luego comenzar un tratamiento de kinesioterapia.

"Fantástico" pensó amargamente. Miró de soslayo a Brienne, quién se mordía el labio con gesto preocupado.

Jaime pensó en el inminente torneo y eso no era lo peor ¿Cómo se las arreglaría ahora si no podía usar la mano derecha?

"_Seré prácticamente un lisiado_" pensó amargamente.

— ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

— Mañana en la noche.

Jaime asintió.

—Sin embargo, padre convocó a una reunión de la compañía y a pesar de que le comuniqué la situación, se niega a cambiarla de horario.

—No me extraña—respondió él, dando un bufido— Me imagino que tampoco vendrá, ni él ni Cersei.

—Me importa una mierda esa puta reunión, hermano—le dijo Tyrion— Yo vendré.

Brienne carraspeó.

—Yo te llevaré a casa…Jaime.

Él la miró, aún se mordía el labio, sin duda se seguía sintiendo culpable. Tyrion sonrió.

—Le darán de alta mañana a las ocho de la noche—le dijo—Me imagino que no has dormido por cuidarlo, ve y yo me quedaré.

—Está bien—le dijo—A esa hora apareceré por aquí.

Tomó su chaqueta y celular. Se fue rápidamente despidiéndose de ambos con la mano.

Su hermano se quedó con él todo el día, le contó que la policía estaba interrogando al tipo que Brienne había dejado inconsciente, el tal "Rorge".

Jaime durmió y comió poco, lo atormentaban pesadillas continuamente, en ellas Tywin le daba la espalda y Cersei se reía de él. Ninguno de los dos fue a verlo ni llamó para preguntar cómo se encontraba y aunque esto no lo sorprendía, le provocaba más amargura.

Pensaba en esos diez años de duro entrenamiento, todo con el fin de estar en condiciones cuando pudiera volver a los torneos, un esfuerzo que ahora quedaría en nada. Desde luego que podría seguir entrenando en Baelor, pero la competición era su única motivación, lo que le permitía sentirse vivo y con un objetivo claro.

Tyrion volvió por ratos, cuando su trabajo (o su padre) se lo permitía. Al día siguiente, llegó a la hora de almuerzo, pasó toda la tarde allí hasta que tuvo que partir a la reunión. Al poco rato llegó Brienne, lucía unos jeans como aquella vez que habían tomado cerveza juntos, y un sueter azul. El color le sentaba muy bien. Con la ayuda de la enfermera, lo bajaron de la cama. Salió de la habitación aferrado al brazo de ella. Cuando llegaron al auto, lo ayudó a subir.

Iban en silencio por la autopista, Jaime la iba guiando hasta que llegaron a su departamento.

Ella lo ayudó a desvestirse y cuando él quedó sólo en bóxers, desvió la vista. No pudo dejar de notar un leve rubor en su cuello. Se rió.

—¿Eres una tímida doncella? —le preguntó socarronamente.

Frunció el ceño y preguntó secamente.

— ¿Quieres algo para comer?

—Un sándwich estaría bien—respondió vagamente, mientras se acostaba. —Prepárate uno para ti también.

La chica asintió.

Habían pasado apenas unos diez minutos cuando Brienne volvió con los sandwichs y jugo fresco para ambos. Comieron en silencio, hasta que al final ella lo miró.

—Jaime…— él no pudo dejar de notar que tanto su voz como mirada se habían suavizado.

—¿Si?

— ¿Dónde está tu familia?

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía ocho años de edad—contestó él—Tywin me desheredó cuando yo no quise trabajar en su compañía. Desde esa vez no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Él no quería que compitieras?

— A él le gustaba que yo compitiera cuando ganaba. Pero después de lo de Aerys y mi suspensión, no quiso que yo volviera a las artes marciales. Ansiaba que ejerciera un puesto en Lannister Corp y yo detesto esa mierda. Lo evadí durante años, hasta que una vez tuvimos una gran pelea. Fue hace cinco años.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Y Cersei…bueno, ella también se alejó de mí—continuó—Siempre estuvimos juntos, desde que nacimos y aún así ella me dejó por otro hombre.

Brienne lo miró confundida.

— ¿Cersei es tu…?

—Mi hermana—respondió él— mi melliza y… amante.

"_Estás loco al contarle esto, Lannister_"

La chica lo miró con los ojos como platos, luego miró hacia abajo. No sabía que decir.

"_Bien hecho Lannister_" pensó "_Ahora la espantarás definitivamente_".

—Oh—se limitó a responder ella al fin.

— ¿Nunca has amado a nadie, Brienne?

Su expresión se suavizó un poco, a pesar de su sorpresa y horror ante lo que él le había contado.

—Yo…

—Yo amaba a Cersei desde que tuve uso de razón. Nuestra madre murió al nacer Tyrion. Tywin trabajaba todo el día o se iba a sus viajes de negocios, por lo que siempre estábamos solos. Hicimos planes de irnos a los veinte a Essos…

Recordó esas noches de oro en su cabaña de verano en Lannisport. Él recostado en el pecho de Cersei.

—Tyrion me habló de Essos—decía—Sus costumbres son diferentes a las nuestras. Se incorporó y la besó en los labios —Allá a nadie le importará que seamos hermanos.

—Vámonos, entonces—le respondió ella, devolviéndole el beso— Junta dinero para ambos.

—Lo haré—respondió él, sin dejar de besarla y listo para tenerla otra vez.

Y él lo había hecho.

"_Tonto_" pensó.

Brienne seguía mirándolo, atenta a su historia, a su pesar.

—Logré juntar suficiente dinero—retomó—pero ella siempre lo retrasó…hasta que un día me contó que estaba comprometida a Robert Baratheon.

— ¿Baratheon…?—

— El hermano mayor de Renly, sí. Yo me negué a creer, pensaba ingenuamente que en cualquier momento ella se arrepentiría y se iría conmigo para no volver jamás. Pero se casó y ahí todo terminó…

La chica lo miraba con gesto confundido, como no sabiendo cual actitud tomar. Hasta que se incorporó y dijo.

—Tus medicamentos—fue rápidamente a la cocina y volvió con una pastilla pequeña y un vaso con agua.

Jaime lo tomó obedientemente.

—Me voy… necesitas dormir…—le dijo sin mirarlo.

— ¿Volverás? —se encontró preguntándole.

"¿_Aunque mis historias sean un espanto para ti_?"

Ella asintió levemente.

—Adiós—le dijo.

Y se alejo sin volver la vista.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Consejos**

Mientras entrenaba, Brienne recordaba todo lo ocurrido cinco noches atrás. Los tipos atacándola, Jaime al rescate y sus gritos, su mano torcida y temblorosa.

Se sentía extraño no verlo entrenando como todos los días, justo en el lugar donde estaba ella ahora.

La historia del accidente se había propagado por toda la academia rápidamente y había tenido que explicar innumerables veces lo ocurrido, todos estos días.

Renly había preguntado:

— ¿Qué hacías con Lannister?

—No estaba con él, Ren…el apareció de repente y me rescató—le explicó ella.

—Mmmm—evidentemente Ren no le creía— Mira Bri, aléjate de él. Tengo la mala fortuna de conocer a su familia: Tywin, ese tipo es malévolo. Del Gnomo hay unas cuantas historias también. Y no querrías encontrarte nunca con su melliza, mi cuñada.

—Ya te dije que no, Ren…

—Lo digo por tu bien—la interrumpió.

Brienne se había dado por vencida, y no le contestó más.

Se estremeció al recordar lo que Jaime le había contado. Él y Cersei, hermanos y amantes. Ella nunca se habría imaginado que cosas así pasaran en estos tiempos.

"_Aunque pensándolo bien, en familias antiguas y poderosas como los Lannister, puede que se den…¿Pero por qué me lo contó?_"

Esto último era lo que más le sorprendía, ella hubiera preferido no saberlo.

Y a pesar de que le horrorizaban los actos de Jaime, se encontraba pensando en él. Las clases ya no eran lo mismo sin sus frecuentes y molestas correcciones y cuando caminaba por los pasillos no aparecía él para burlarse o abrumarla con sus sonrisitas.

"_Si él no hubiera intervenido, yo no habría podido contra esos tipos_"

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Se lo imaginaba deprimido en su cama A pesar de que le dijo que volvería, no se había atrevido ni siquiera a llamarlo, por lo que no sabía cómo se las arreglaba ahora que no podía usar su mano derecha.

Brienne estaba tentada de llamarlo, pero luego recordaba su inquietante personalidad, su oscuro pasado, más los consejos de Ren y se arrepentía. Pero el impulso era cada vez mayor.

Así reflexionaba mientras daba patadas con furia al saco de arena, hasta que de repente sonó su celular. Cuando vio la pantalla, descubrió que el número era desconocido. Contestó con temor.

—¿Si?

—Brienne Tarth—la voz era la de Tyrion Lannister.

—Hola…

—Brienne, siento molestarte mientras estás entrenando.

—No importa…emm…¿Cómo está Jaime?

—De él quería hablarte, he estado quedándome en su departamento para ayudarle, pero está mal, taciturno y deprimido.

—Eehh

—Y pensé que quizá pudieras hablar con él.

— ¿Yo? No estoy segura de que me escuche…

— Tienen cosas en común y tú te habrás dado cuenta que el desgraciado está muy solo, si le hablas de peleas puede que se anime un poco. Incluso anda diciendo que no volverá a Baelor.

—Yo…

—Y hay otra cosa—prosiguió — él me habla de ti, estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte, le interesas.

Brienne tuvo que reprimir un jadeo, era parecido a lo que Asha le había comentado. Meneó la cabeza…

—Mmm bueno, ok…pasaré por ahí un rato.

—Gracias, Brienne —le dijo— Disculpa por involucrarte en nuestra… adorable familia. Te juro por los Siete que no ha sido mi intención.

Brienne rió nerviosamente, se despidió y colgó. Luego suspiró.

Jaime la recibió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Por fin viniste—le dijo.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Le mostró el yeso.

—Igual e incómodo…

— ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

—Mañana tengo control, pero habló conmigo antes de salir del hospital—hizo una mueca—Sus esperanzas son que en un año más pueda empuñar la mano de nuevo.

Sonrió amargamente, ambos seguían al lado de la puerta hasta que él dijo:

—Pasa, pediré unas pizzas.

Brienne entró y miró alrededor, el departamento lucía sucio y desordenado. Había ropa por doquier y loza sin lavar.

—Si hubiera sabido que vendrías, habría ordenado este desastre un poco.

—No hay problema…—ella se sentó en la alta mesa de la cocina.

Jaime apartó las tazas del desayuno y limpió un poco como podía. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar hasta que llegaron las pizzas, con dos botellas de cervezas.

—Pensé que te había asustado—le dijo él tomando un trozo. —ya sabes, con mis historias…

— ¿Por qué me lo contaste, Jaime? —preguntó ella, haciendo lo mismo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Confío en ti…

Lo miró a los ojos, insegura, pero al parecer su respuesta era sincera.

—De todos modos, no tengo derecho a juzgarte. Menos después de lo que hiciste por mí…—le dijo ella.

Bajó la vista y siguió comiendo.

—¿Cuándo volverás a entrenar? —le preguntó ella.

—Ya no puedo competir…. Por cierto ¿Qué dicen en Baelor? —preguntó— ¿Acerca del tullido Materreyes?

Brienne lo miró.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Él no contestó.

—Tienes que volver, Jaime—le dijo ella—No puedes quedarte encerrado aquí.

—La competencia era mi objetivo, durante esos diez años entrené para llegar a este momento.

—Las artes marciales son más que una competencia—le dijo ella—Tú tienes mucha experiencia, Jaime. Puedes seguir entrenando y ayudar a otros.

— ¿Cómo a ti? —le preguntó— Me pareció que te molestaban mis correcciones, pero verte enojar me divierte.

—Te gusta ponerte insoportable—le dijo—Pero muchas veces tienes razón. —Tuvo que admitir.

— ¿Participarás en el torneo?

—Sí… ¿me ayudarás?... —se encontró preguntándole.

Jaime no contestó, pero dibujó una media sonrisa, que ella devolvió.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, cuando terminaron Brienne se levantó y dijo:

—Deberías limpiar este lugar, está asqueroso.

Se subió las mangas y se puso a lavar toda la loza sucia. Y Jaime obedientemente, tomó un paño y limpió la mesa. Luego procedió a tirar en la basura todos los desperdicios que estaban desperdigados por ahí: botellas, envoltorios de comida y colillas de cigarros.

Brienne abrió las cortinas, para darle más iluminación al departamento. Entre ambos barrieron y pronto todo quedó reluciente.

—Así está mejor, ¿no crees?

—Debo admitir que quedó bastante bien, era una mierda en verdad.

Ella le sonrió y notó que sus ojos verdes eran más cálidos ahora. Desvió la mirada.

—Dame tu teléfono—le dijo él.

Compartieron sus números, ella tomó su bolso y chaqueta.

—Te veo en Baelor, entonces—le dijo sin sonreír.

—Como diga mi señora— respondió él.

Se despidió de él con la mano y salió.

Iba en el auto cuando le llegó un mensaje.

Jaime: Dame la dirección de tu casa.

Jaime: Puedo visitarte cierto? J

Bri: jajaja

Bri: Ok en casa te la doy

Bri: Voy manejando.

Jaime: Ok

Brienne se fue conduciendo con una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime llegó a su departamento, luego del control médico. Como no podía manejar, tenía que andar en el transporte público. _"Una mierda"_ pensó. Pero no le quedaba otra opción, ya que Tyrion trabajaba y él se había negado a que Brienne faltara a sus entrenamientos para llevarlo, aunque ella se lo había ofrecido.

No se habían vuelto a ver pero hablaban todo el día por celular, aunque escribir en esa maldita pantalla táctil con la mano izquierda era una verdadera molestia.

Brienne: Cómo te fue?

Jaime: Bn dentro de todo.

Jaime: Mañana puedo volver a Baelor.

Brienne: Genial!

Jaime: Q haces ahora?

Brienne: Espero a Ren para entrenar.

Jaime: Pff ballet?

Brienne: ...

Jaime: jajajaja

Brienne: Eres tan…

Jaime: :P

Brienne: Viene Ren, adios.

Jaime: ok

Dejó el celular a un lado, ordenó un poco la casa y se fue a ver tv.

A la hora, recibió una llamada de la policía y le informó que su atacante era de una banda conocida como la Compañía Audaz, el líder era Vargo Hoat, originario de Qohor. La búsqueda del sujeto y su compañero apodado "Mordedor" seguía sin resultado alguno.

Cuando cortó, Jaime se quedó pensando:

_"__La Compañía Audaz, sé que he escuchado ese nombre"_.

De que había una relación con los Lannister no le cabía duda, ya que el tipo en cuestión lo había dicho.

"_Tyrion debe saber_".

Por otro lado, estos días se había preguntado si estarían vinculados a las artes marciales de algún modo, ya que de inmediato lo habían reconocido como el "Matarreyes".

A la hora del almuerzo, apareció Tyrion con dos porciones de comida braavosi.

—Hey—lo saludó.

—Hola hermano—respondió Jaime— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Caótico

— ¿Más amenazas?

—Bastante, no sólo llaman a la Compañía sino a los teléfonos personales de nuestro padre y de Cersei.

—¿No hay alguna idea de quién está detrás?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—Padre también ha tenido unos cuantos conflictos con Catelyn Tully. Él tiene un proyecto de construir una represa en el Norte. Por supuesto que a la viuda de Stark no le gusta la idea.

— Desde luego.

—Y está pensando que las amenazas se las manda ella.

Jaime bufó.

— ¿Los honorables Stark mandando amenazas?

—Seeh, yo tampoco lo creo—dijo su hermano meneando la cabeza—Pero padre algo hará, por lo pronto ha contratado guardaespaldas para protegerlos a Cersei y a él.

— ¿Y para ti, hermano?

Tyrion rió.

—No necesito y tampoco quiero—rió— ¿Cómo podría ir a divertirme con un tipo gigante detrás de mí todo el día? Y tampoco creo que a padre le importe mucho si me pasa algo.

Jaime se quedó pensativo ¿Su padre y Cersei bajo amenaza? Debería preocuparse, pero a la vez estaba dolido porque ellos no lo habían llamado ni una vez. Por lo que su hermano contaba, ni siquiera le pidieron noticias a él. Miró su mano. ¿Su ataque tendría relación?

—¿Te suena el nombre de una banda llamada la Compañía Audaz? —le preguntó.

Tyrion lo miró.

—Claro, es la banda que contrató padre hace unos años. Te hablé de ellos muchas veces ¿Por qué?

—Ellos fueron los que nos atacaron a Brienne y a mí…

Tyrion quedó pensativo.

—Se lo comentaré a padre.

—¿Para qué? ¿Crees que hará algo?

—No le va a caer nada bien que antiguos empleados suyos le estén cobrando deudas atacando a miembros de la familia.

Tuvo que darle la razón, para Tywin no había nada importante que el prestigio y poderío de los Lannister más la "inmunidad" que esto proporcionaba, si alguien osaba ponerlo en duda, lo pagaba…

—Hermano, lo siento. Te desvinculas de la familia y aún así pagas… Estuviste en el momento y lugar equivocado.

Jaime lo miró.

—Estuve en el correcto.

Tyrion le sonrió y asintió.

Llegó a la academia a primera hora del otro día. Escuchó murmullos a su paso y todos le miraban la mano pero nadie le preguntó nada. Fue a vestirse, con bastante dificultad, pero al final logró colocarse el pantalón y la chaqueta.

Caminó hacia el salón de Kevan.

—Hola Jaime—le dijo—Me alegra que hayas vuelto, me han comentado que tu recuperación llevará más tiempo del previsto.

—Así es, tío.

—Como me temo que no podrás competir, te he designado para que tomes las clases de Asha Greyjoy.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Después de la clase de Ser Barristan, te irás con los chicos.

—No estoy seguro que te gusten mis métodos de enseñanza, tío—respondió él—Y tampoco a ellos, recuerda que soy el "Matarreyes".

—No lo sabremos, si no lo intentas —respondió Kevan.

—Sólo que…

—Nada más que hablar, Jaime. Ya está decidido.

"_Nada que hacer, supongo_" Recordó lo que le dijo Brienne "¿_Acaso esta chiquilla tendrá que ver con esto_?"

Antes de irse, le preguntó a su tío.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Vargo Hoat?

—No ¿por qué?

Le comunicó su sospecha y Kevan prometió averiguarlo.

Se dirigió a la entrada buscando a Brienne pero no la encontró, seguramente no había llegado. Fue un rato a la sala de entrenamiento y luego de hacer calentamiento y elongación, practicó patadas un rato. Se sintió bastante lento.

"_Unos días sin entrenar y me siento un tronco_"

No cayó en la cuenta de la hora hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la clase de Barristan.

Ya estaban todos los alumnos, distinguió fácilmente a la chiquilla, ella lo vio y lo saludó con la mano.

Tenía prohibido el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que no le tocó hacer demostraciones. Renly Baratheon y Loras Tyrell ocuparon su lugar.

Mientras los alumnos entrenaban, se acercó, como todos los días, a Brienne y Asha.

—Después debo preguntarte algo—le dijo.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió ella.

—Luego.

Brienne desvió la mirada, mientras Asha los miraba con curiosidad.

Antes de alejarse no pudo evitar decirle:.

—Mejora ese bloqueo niña, hasta un lisiado como yo lo traspasa.

Ella le frunció el ceño, pero le hizo caso. Le pareció advertir una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Terminada la clase, partió hasta la sala en la cual se daban las clases para adolescentes. Les dio lecciones básicas de técnicas de combate, los chicos aunque murmuraban entre sí en un principio, al final obedecieron todas sus instrucciones. La experiencia al final no fue tan desagradable como había supuesto.

Cuando salió, buscó a Brienne pero no la encontró. Tomó su celular.

Jaime: Te fuiste?

Brienne: Sí, tenía prisa

Jaime: Ok

Brienne: Cómo te fue?

Jaime: Bastante bien

Jaime: Los mocosos resultaron ser bastante obedientes

Brienne: Me alegra que fuera una buena experiencia

Jaime: Iré a tomar el autobús ahora

Brienne: Oki, hablamos

Jaime: Sí

Guardó el teléfono y se fue a tomar el bus, le costaba subirse con una sola mano y además pagar, pero de algún modo terminó llegando a casa. Se duchó y luego, almorzó junto a su hermano. Cuando este se fue, se puso a leer un libro de artes marciales que Brienne le había recomendado y que sacó de la biblioteca de Baelor ese día. Antes le hubiera parecido una pérdida de tiempo, Tyrion era más aficionado a este tipo de actividades. Pero no había muchas cosas que pudiera hacer.

Estaba harto del yeso, ni siquiera podía trozar un pedazo de carne. Y tendría para mucho tiempo más. El doctor le decía que debía tener paciencia. Jaime lo veía difícil, esta nunca fue una de sus virtudes. Estaba acostumbrado a cumplir con sus objetivos, hubo un tiempo en que lo que deseaba lo conseguía, pero ya se había dado cuenta de lo engañado que había estado.

"_De lo contrario, Cersei todavía estaría conmigo_".

Se sintió amargado otra vez, estuvo leyendo un rato y luego, al no aguantar más el encierro decidió salir. Arregló su bolso y tomó el bus que iba hacia el norte de la ciudad. Se demoró bastante en llegar a destino, producto del congestionamiento de la hora. Hasta que por fin llegó a las pequeñas parcelas que estaban cerca del Aguasnegras. Vio la dirección que Brienne le había dado, hasta que encontró la pequeña casita donde vivía. Le gustó.

"_Debería haber buscado casa por aquí_" pensó. "_Pero el centro quedaba cerca de Cersei_" Aunque ella nunca iba, siempre era él quien iba donde estaba su hermana.

Desechó el recuerdo y se encaminó hasta la casa. Golpeó la puerta. Al poco rato, apareció ella. Vestía con ropa deportiva y estaba sudando. Lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Estabas entrenando?

— Yo…sí…pasa.

Le mostró su bolso.

—Te prometí lecciones de lucha—le dijo sonriendo.

Ella asintió entusiasmada y cerró la puerta tras ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Amigos**

Brienne estaba bastante nerviosa, hablaba con Jaime todos los días desde que había almorzado con él en su departamento. Pero que llegara de sorpresa donde ella vivía era distinto a conversar por el celular o verlo en una academia repleta de gente.

Asha se había dado cuenta de su amistad, porque la había pillado hablando por el celular con él y ahora siempre le hacía bromas por eso.

Se quedó en el patio mientras Jaime se cambiaba de ropa en su living, pero al rato la llamó para que lo ayudara a ponerse la camiseta y el guante de su mano izquierda. Ella trató de ignorar la cercanía.

Pero cuando empezaron a entrenar, sus nervios se disiparon. Jaime le mostró patadas, y después levantó su mano izquierda para que ella golpeara en el dorso del guante. Estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que hicieron un alto. Brienne jadeaba, así que tomó un poco de agua.

— ¿Lo harás tú ahora mientras descanso? —le preguntó ella con la voz agitada.

—Me vendría bien—respondió él

Intercambiaron roles y ahora era Brienne quién subía la mano, para que Jaime golpeara su guante. Lo encontró bastante más lento que las dos veces que pelearon, como siempre ocurría cuando se dejaba de entrenar, aunque fueran pocos días. Al cabo de un rato, pararon y ella dijo:

—¿Te parece que lo dejemos aquí y comemos algo?

—Sí, tengo un hambre de los mil demonios.

— Me ducharé y… prepararé algo—dijo, sintiéndose algo nerviosa otra vez. Puedes ver tv un rato…

Mientras ella iba a la ducha, Jaime se quedó sentado en el sillón de su pequeño living, muy cómodamente. La situación le pareció extraña, pero agradable.

Al salir, le pasó una toalla a Jaime.

—¿Te ducharás también?

—Seeh, debo oler a queso podrido.

Brienne le ató una bolsa alrededor de su brazo para que no se mojara el yeso. Mientras él se bañaba, preparó un plato rápido de tallarines con verduras salteadas, más un toque de salsa de soya. Jaime salió de la ducha y se sentó. Comenzaron a comer.

—Está bastante bien—opinó Jaime—No tiene nada que envidiar a los platos del restaurant oriental al que vamos con Tyrion.

—Con mi padre recorrimos algunos países de Essos… —respondió ella— él quedó fascinado con los sabores, por lo que aprendí un poco…

—Tendré que venir más seguido.

—Cuando quieras…—le dijo con una sonrisa que él devolvió.

—Me llamaron de la policía hace unas horas…—le dijo ella.

—A mí también.

Jaime le contó lo que le había dicho Tyrion. Ella se sorprendió de que estuvieran vinculados a su padre, pero decidió no preguntarle más, ya que a él le dolía hablar de su familia.

Terminaron conversando de la academia, sus maestros, clases y compañeros.

Cuando terminaron, Jaime se levantó y tomó su bolso.

—Debo irme.

—Te puedo ir a dejar…

—Brienne—ella sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar el susurro de su voz—¿Le hablaste a Kevan de mí, verdad?

— Tal como tú le contaste de mí—respondió bajando la vista.

Cuando ella fue a hablar con Kevan sobre Jaime hace dos días atrás, la felicitó por su desempeño en las Islas del Verano y en Baelor.

—Jaime tenía toda la razón cuando nos pidió que te invitáramos a la academia —había dicho.

En ese momento, un nuevo sentimiento de gratitud la embargó.

—Te lo merecías— Jaime se acercó y con su mano izquierda le apartó un mechón húmedo de la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

Brienne sintió enrojecer y trató de no bajar la vista. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, de su cabello y barba húmedos salían destellos dorados. Además olía muy bien.

—No sabes cuánto lamento que no pudiéramos finalizar nuestro combate—prosiguió, mientras su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla.

Ella respondió:

—Podremos Jaime, de alguna manera…

Él asintió débilmente y bajó la mano.

—Nos vemos, Brienne. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Brienne cerró la puerta y suspiró.

Al rato ya estaba acostada, y a pesar de lo rendida que estaba, no podía conciliar el sueño. En su mente sólo estaba Jaime, con su bello rostro y sonrisa descarada. Recordaba la leve caricia que le había hecho y se tapó la cara con la almohada. No quería pensar de esa forma en él. Él era su amigo y así estaban bien.

Recordó la amargura con que le habló de su melliza esa vez y supo que él todavía la seguía amando.

Por otro lado pensó en sus malas experiencias como esa "cita" con Ronnet Connington, ella se había ilusionado y él sólo se había reído de ella junto con otros amigos.

Luego pensó en la apuesta que los chicos de Altojardín habían planeado para divertirse a su costa.

No quería arruinar su estadía en Baelor pensando en tonterías, allí se sentía aceptada, tenía a Asha, Ren y ahora a Jaime.

"_Jaime, mi amigo_"

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando su celular vibró.

**Jaime: Duermes?**

**Yo: Casi…llegaste bien?**

**Jaime: Seh**

**Jaime: Cuando entrenamos de nuevo?**

**Yo: Cuando quieras**

**Jaime: Ok (cara sonriente)**

**Yo : (cara sonriente)**

Riendo, se quedó dormida al instante.


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. En la Tierra de los Ríos**

El Camino Real era una brillante línea que se perdía en el horizonte, el cielo matutino anunciaba un día despejado y con buen tiempo.

"Condiciones perfectas para viajar" pensó Jaime mientras admiraba el paisaje por la ventanilla del acompañante.

Los dos meses pasaron bastante rápido para él, su mano estaba lejos de mejorar pero en otro sentido, su vida era más tranquila de lo que había sido en estos últimos años. Hace dos semanas, Brienne y él recibieron la noticia de que Vargo Hoat y Mordedor habían sido encontrados. En estos momentos estaban en prisión preventiva hasta el día del juicio, en seis meses más.

Por otro lado, a él le habían quitado el yeso hace quince días y ahora sólo usaba una férula, que se quitaba sólo cuando iba a las sesiones de kinesioterapia.

Mientras tanto, la enseñanza de los mocosos resultaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Éstos lo respetaban; y ya había elegido dos ayudantes: Gendry Mares y Josmyn Peckledon, dos chicos con bastante disposición para aprender y ayudar.

A veces su ánimo decaía, al ver a todos en la Academia prepararse para el torneo, mientras que a él lo impedía su mano. Las idas al kinesiólogo a veces eran una verdadera tortura ¿Cómo hacer que su mano responda las órdenes de su cerebro?

En esos momentos, Brienne era un verdadero apoyo para él. Cuando a él le tocaba terapia en las tardes, ella siempre lo acompañaba. Además lo ayudaba con los ejercicios que debía realizar en casa. Su contacto cálido y delicado le daba toda la paz que necesitaba.

_"__Firme pero suave, es más delicada que Cersei"_ pensaba mientras ella le movía los dedos con su grande mano pecosa.

Era distinta a su hermana en todos los sentidos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya sea entrenando en su casa, almorzando junto a Tyrion en el restaurant de comida oriental o a veces se iban al departamento de él a ver películas de artes marciales.

La miró, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la autopista, únicamente concentrados en la tarea de conducir. Su destino era los Gemelos, el lugar donde se realizaría el torneo. Las clasificatorias de Baelor habían sido hace un mes y Brienne, luego de una excelente participación había quedado entre los representantes de la academia. Y él como no podía competir, se había transformado en su coach.

Su amistad no había pasado desapercibida en Baelor, provocando una serie de murmullos y chismes entre los alumnos.

_"__El Matarreyes y Brienne, la Bella"_ había escuchado decir una vez, si no fue a enfrentarlos fue porque ella se lo impidió.

Una vez la había escuchado discutir con Renly, Jaime no preguntó detalles, no soportaba a los Baratheon, esa cuadrada familia a la que ahora pertenecía su hermana.

_"__Mierda"_ pensó, mirando hacía ventana y tratando de concentrarse en el paisaje.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Brienne, sin duda había captado su molestia.

—En nada importante…

Ella asintió sin comentar nada. Prendió la radio y el sonido de la música lo relajó y al rato estaban conversando de nuevo.

Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron a los Gemelos. La entrada de la ciudad se realizaba por un puente, que cruzaba el Forca Verde. Este era flanqueado por dos torres iguales entre sí. Brienne pagó el peaje y cruzaron.

Había mucha congestión, ya que en este torneo participaban todas las academias de Poniente, incluyendo las del Norte.

Al extremo de la ciudad se hallaba la academia de los Frey, ésta era una poderosa familia. El viejo Walder Frey era el gobernador y sus hijos habían fundado, entre otras instituciones, una escuela de artes marciales de la cual, Walder el Negro era el Maestro. El torneo empezaría al día siguiente, por lo que sólo pasaron por fuera de ésta, dirigiéndose al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Cuando llegaron, ya estaba allí alguna gente de Baelor. Brienne compartiría habitación con la chica kraken. Y Jaime con los coach.

Almorzaron todos juntos y por la tarde, fueron a inscribirse al torneo. Jaime guió a los chicos que entrenaba que habían clasificado y competirían en la categoría juvenil. Mientras Brienne, estaba por otro lado, en una fila junto a otras chicas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desocupados, él le dijo:

—¿Vamos por una cerveza?

—Claro—le sonrió.

El torneo comenzó a primera hora del día siguiente. Brienne fue a cambiarse de ropa y Jaime se fue a sentar a las gradas. El recinto le pareció un lugar oscuro y tétrico. Observó a todos los personajes importantes que ya estaban allí: en el puesto de honor estaba Walder Frey con una mujer joven, la que presumiblemente era la esposa. Sentado cerca estaba Roose Bolton, gobernador de Fuerte Terror, quién además presidía la academia de Harrenhal, a su lado había mujer gorda, quién lucía un vestido rosa.

Jaime lo miró fijamente, sus sospechas sobre Vargo Hoat habían sido ciertas: Kevan le había dicho que éste había pertenecido a la academia de los Bolton. Había muchos rumores oscuros sobre esta, como entrenamientos excesivamente duros con castigos severos y además se decía que usaban armas. Nunca se había podido probar nada, pero si se había separado del resto de las escuelas del norte, debía ser por algo.

Desvió la vista para mirar hacia al otro lado donde estaba sentada la señora de Invernalia, Catelyn Tully, quién era viuda. La academia del norte llamada el Aullido del Huargo, regida por los Stark, era muy importante, allí asistían estudiantes de familias como los Umber, Manderly, Mormont, entre otros. La excepción eran los Bolton. Catelyn estaba acompañada de una chica joven de de cabello castaño rojizo y un niño pequeño. Jaime supuso que sus demás hijos competirían en el torneo.

El resto del espacio estaba ocupado por el público general, quienes llevaban pancartas de las escuelas que participaban. Había mucha expectación.

De pronto, el viejo Frey se levantó y todo el bullicio se apagó.

—Pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que los Gemelos fuera sede de este importante torneo je je—comenzó—Sólo espero que las peleas no vuelvan a ser tan jodidamente aburridas je je—carraspeó—No mantendré mi culo aplastado en la silla sólo para ver a una tropa de debiluchos bailar en vez de pelear je je—se hizo un silencio—como sea…ahora estoy seguro que habrá más de un suceso interesante je je—rió—No se diga más, que comience…

Se sentó con dificultad y comenzó el sonido de una marcha. Jaime volvió la vista al escenario, donde comenzaron a desfilar todos los luchadores que competirían, sintió nostalgia. Cuando llegó el turno de la categoría femenina, notó que Brienne lucía nerviosa y evitaba mirar al público. Debido a su altura, destacaba entre las demás.

—Pff, Brienne Tarth compitiendo aquí.

Jaime miró hacia su derecha donde había un tipo pelirrojo, con gesto descarado.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó.

—Seeh, en la academia de Renly, en Altojardín—respondió él— ¿Tú eres Jaime Lannister? Yo soy Ronnet Connington—se presentó.

—Ah

—Es una verdadera bestia—le dijo riéndose, señalando a Brienne—Una vez le tendimos una broma.

—¿Qué broma? —le preguntó fríamente.

Al parecer, el otro no notó su tono gélido porque siguió contando, tratando de aguantar la risa:

—Quería ver si era capaz de vestirse como mujer, así que la invité a una cita ¡Por supuesto que era mentira!

Lanzó una carcajada.

—Desde luego que se esforzó…¿Te imaginas a una cerda con vestido?—se volvió a reír fuerte— Esa era la imagen… si vieras lo peluda que es esa best….

Jaime lo golpeó tan fuerte con su mano izquierda, que Ronnet cayó rodando por las gradas. Varios de los que estaban sentados más abajo se incorporaron asustados y los miraron. Pero Jaime sólo tenía ojos para él.

—Nunca más hablarás así de ella—le dijo lentamente, cada palabra cargada de rabia—vas a llamarla por su nombre, la llamarás Brienne.

El otro se incorporó con la boca sangrando y al parecer con un par de dientes menos.

—Cómo digas, Matarreyes—escupió a sus pies— Brienne, la Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. El comienzo del torneo**

La primera categoría en competir sería la juvenil, la cual estaba dividida en femenina y masculina. Los chicos que venían de Baelor eran Josmym, Gendry, Podrick Payne y Shireen Baratheon, sobrina de Renly.

Los combates se sucedieron rápido. Jaime, como coach, permanecía en una de las esquinas dando instrucciones a los chicos que tenía a cargo. Al mediodía, Peck y Gendry ya habían clasificado. Mientras que Pod había sido derrotado por Bran Stark. A los tres finalistas se sumaron: Edric Dayne, de Campoestrella, Walder Frey "el pequeño" y Harrold Hardyng.

Luego de un entretiempo, comenzó la categoría juvenil femenina. Shireen combatió muy bien y clasificó a la semifinal del torneo junto a Arya Stark, Willow Ríos y Obella Arena.

Jaime se encontró con Brienne, quién había estado practicando con Asha. Al regresar, le tocaría competir.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó.

—Más o menos—respondió ella.

Se servía un almuerzo en los jardines de la academia para todos, pero ellos estaban entusiasmados con un restaurant que habían visto la noche anterior, por lo que fueron a comer solos.

Brienne pidió un plato con arroz de base acompañado del mejor pescado de la zona. Y Jaime, una parrillada.

— ¿Comerás solo eso? —le preguntó.

— Necesito carbohidratos para esta tarde.

Jaime puso los ojos en blanco, él nunca se preocupaba mucho de su alimentación. Sólo luchaba…

"_Luchaba_" En su interior, lamentaba mucho no poder competir ahora. En la categoría masculina había muy buena competencia. Desde Jon Umber en el norte hasta Oberyn Martell del sur. Varios de ellos habían sonreído burlonamente cuando lo vieron en las gradas o en su labor de coach.

"_Si mano estuviera bien, los haría morder el polvo a todos_".

Levantó la vista hacia Brienne y vio que ella lo estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos azules, en ellos nunca veía lástima, solo comprensión.

—Jaime, me encantaría que compitieras…

—A mí también, pero…

Ella le tomó su mano lesionada y se la acarició, luego como arrepintiéndose la iba a retirar, su rostro ya tenía un leve rubor.

"_Se avergüenza con tanta facilidad_" Con dificultad debido a la torpeza de sus dedos, le retuvo la mano.

— ¿Ganarás por mí? —le preguntó.

—Sí…me esforzaré por los dos…

Ahora su rostro estaba como un tomate. Él retiró su mano y acto seguido, le quitó el tenedor y le sacó un trozo de pescado. Brienne frunció el ceño y se lo quitó de una fuerte palmada.

—Siempre tan agresiva, chiquilla—le dijo sobándose. Ella rió.

El primer combate de Brienne sería contra Ygritte Nieve, una chica que pertenecía a la escuela del Norte. Su combate sería el cuarto.

Luego de que Alysanne Mormont ganara su combate, él se sentó en su esquina del ring y al rato llegó ella lista para luchar. Peleaban con el traje de la academia, ceñido con un cinturón. También debían usar guantes. El árbitro llamó a las combatientes, y ambas subieron a la plataforma. Luego del saludo correspondiente y del toque de silbato, comenzó la pelea.

Si bien la pelirroja norteña, no tenía la fuerza de Brienne, era sagaz y rápida como un gato. Por lo que Jaime, desde su puesto, le aconsejó defenderse y esperar su ataque. Brienne así lo hizo.

_"__Es la misma táctica que usó contra mí en nuestro primer combate"._

Las técnicas que empleaba Ygritte y su estilo de lucha eran completamente diferentes a lo que aprendían en Baelor. Brienne bloqueaba y contraatacaba. Ninguna de las dos mostraba signos de cansancio. En un momento, su contrincante se agachó y dio un salto impulsándose con una patada dirigida a la cabeza de Brienne.

"_Patadas impresionantes, pero poco efectivas en un combate real_" pensó él y gritó:

—¡Brienne, anticipa ahora!

Y ella, tan rápida como siempre, se adelantó con un fuerte puño a su estómago, lo que la hizo caer de pie con precario equilibrio. Y luego de un barrido a sus tobillos, la norteña quedó fuera de la plataforma.

El árbitro tocó el silbato.

Ygritte se incorporó y luego de recibir unos cuantos consejos de su coach, un chico de pelo negro y barba, subió nuevamente. Estaba sonriendo. Ambas se pusieron en guardia y al segundo toque del silbato, se reanudó el combate.

Ambas contrincantes lucharon con energía, Ygritte ya se abstenía de hacer patadas impresionantes y ahora atacaba a Brienne, tratando de aprovechar su velocidad como ventaja. De pronto le hizo una técnica de agarre, tomándola del cuello y del brazo a la vez. Sin embargo, Jaime ya le había enseñado varias formas de liberarse cuando practicaban a solas, en su casa. Con una sonrisa, recordó como ella se turbaba con su cercanía. Pero luego de varios intentos había logrado zafarse de todas sus técnicas.

Así lo hizo ahora, con un giro de muñeca liberó su brazo y a continuación, le dio en su abdomen con una técnica de codo. El impacto hizo que la chica la soltara del cuello lo suficiente para permitirle a Brienne zafarse y atacarla con fuerza con una patada circular que la hizo traspasar el borde de la plataforma. Ygritte cayó y el árbitro tocó el silbato. Brienne había ganado. Ella bajó exultante.

Él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo para sí.

—Muy bien, chiquilla—le sonrió, acariciándole la espalda.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, tímidamente le devolvió el abrazo. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca. Con esta victoria, ya había clasificado entre las ocho mejores.

Se separaron y fueron a las gradas a ver el resto de los combates, al final del día habían clasificado: Obara Arena, Dacey y Alysanne Mormont, Osha y finalmente Asha luego de un apasionante combate con Nymeria Arena.

Esa noche, terminaron en un bar junto al resto del equipo, con el fin de celebrar la victoria de Brienne y Asha.

Él nunca se había llevado muy bien con los demás, pero luego de un par de cervezas el ambiente estaba bastante distendido. Loras y Renly hicieron reír a todos con sus anécdotas.

Brienne, sentada a su lado, no hablaba mucho y bebió más bien poco. En su estadía en Baelor, la chiquilla sólo había hecho relación con Asha y con él, además de Renly. Recordaba lo poco que le hablaba en un principio y cuanto lo divertía hacerla enojar con sus bromas. Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Mientras los demás hablaban, él le murmuraba cosas al oído y la hacía reír.

—¿Ustedes son novios? — les preguntó en un momento Horas Redwyne.

Todos los miraron.

—Somos amigos…—respondió ella visiblemente turbada.

—No lo parecen— respondió Renly.

—En realidad si estamos saliendo—respondió él—Pero la chiquilla se niega a hacerlo público.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, mientras Asha emitía un sonoro "Owww"

—Jaime, no…—comenzó a decir ella. Le hubiera gustado que las luces del local le permitieran apreciar el rubor en su rostro.

—¡Claro que sí!—le dijo él con su sonrisa más radiante y la abrazó juntando su cabeza con la de ella.

Ella se sobresaltó y trató de apartarse, mientras los demás reían.

Era tarde cuando estaban de regreso en el hotel. Antes de que Brienne se despidiera, él la retuvo.

—Quiero entregarte algo—le dijo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él la condujo hacia la habitación que compartía con su tío y los otros coach. La dejó esperando en el living y luego volvió con un viejo cinturón, lo puso en sus manos.

Brienne lo extendió, era un viejo cinturón de artes marciales, gastado por el tiempo.

—Perteneció a mi tío Gerion—le explicó—Él fue maestro de Baelor y me lo regaló antes de partir hacia su aventura en Valyria.

—Jaime, no puedo aceptarlo…

—Claro que lo harás, lo tenía destinado para cuando volviera a competir…pero ahora quiero que lo tengas tú…pensaba entregártelo luego de la primera ronda...

Brienne asintió, no dijo nada pero se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Se alejó rápidamente.

—Gracias…por todo, Jaime—se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Quédate un rato—le propuso él—Kevan duerme como un tronco.

Ella se volteó y meneó la cabeza.

—Deberíamos dormir…—desvió la mirada y salió por la puerta.

Jaime la observó alejarse, antes se preguntaba por qué ella era tan tímida e insegura. Pero ahora, luego de conocer a ese maldito Ronnet Connington conocía la respuesta.

"_La han herido_" pensó "_Un día de estos le pediré que me cuente_".

Llegó a su habitación y se desvistió.

"_Es tan inocente_" pensó antes de dormirse "_Un toque o un abrazo la dejan desconcertada"_.

Su celular vibró.

Brienne: Nos juntamos a las 8 para trotar?

Yo: Rayos, chiquilla…

Yo: Quieres que madrugue otra vez

Brienne: Puedo ir sola, no te preocupes…

YO: Ok, ahí estaré.

Brienne: Oki (sonrisa)

Yo: (sonrisa)


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Sucesos Inesperados**

Brienne se despertó temprano al otro día, se vistió con su ropa deportiva y salió del dormitorio cuidadosamente para no despertar a su amiga.

Al llegar al vestíbulo vio que Jaime ya la estaba esperando, con mirada somnolienta, ojeras y el cabello despeinado.

—Buenos días—le dijo con su brillante sonrisa.

—Buenos días—respondió ella— ¿Mucho dolor de cabeza?

—De los mil demonios—se restregó los ojos.

—Yo me siento perfectamente—dijo ella, comenzando a elongar.

—Pff, apenas te tomaste un vaso de cerveza.

—Sabes que no me gusta beber…

—Te pareces a mi primo Lancel, está estudiando para septón… quizá deberías considerarlo—le sonrió socarronamente.

—Muy gracioso—le espetó ella y caminó hasta la salida—Vamos.

Él la siguió, bostezando.

Estuvieron trotando durante una hora por la ciudad y volvieron para tomar desayuno. Brienne subió para ducharse y cambiarse. Ese día sólo competiría la categoría masculina.

Salió de la habitación. Su celular vibró.

JAIME: Ya estoy abajo

YO: Ok ahí voy

—Hola Bri.

Alzó la cabeza y vio a Ren.

—Hola Ren—lo saludó—. ¿Listo para hoy?

—Seeh, ya entrené suficiente.

Su celular volvió a vibrar.

JAIME: Tengo que comentarte algo divertido de estos idiotas.

YO: Ok

Sonrió.

— ¿Lannister? —preguntó él.

—Ahh…si…

— ¿De verdad no hay nada entre ustedes?

— No…—se sonrojó y meneó la cabeza—A Jaime le gusta hablar cosas sin sentido…

Recordó su broma de la noche anterior ¿Por qué siempre disfrutaba avergonzándola? Además ese día la había abrazado dos veces y le había sujetado la mano. Luego le hizo un regalo y la invitó a quedarse. Una parte de ella estaba arrepentida de no haberlo hecho. Cuando iba a su habitación, descubrió a su amiga y Horas Redwyne muy entretenidos en uno de los pasillos y trató de imaginar cómo sería si Jaime la besara de esa forma.

_"__Me gusta soñar"_ pensó.

— ¿Bri?

Volvió a la realidad, Renly la estaba mirando entre serio y divertido.

— ¿Qué? —le dijo turbada— ¿Me darás un discurso?

— No—se encogió de hombros—Si tanto te gusta, te apoyaré.

Se sorprendió.

_"__¿Tan transparente soy?"_ pensó.

—Yo no he dicho…nosotros no…—tartamudeó.

Su amigo lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

—Tranquila Brienne—le sonrió. —No es algo malo, aunque sea un Lannister.

Ella se sintió como una idiota. No contestó.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, se adelantó y sólo se volteó para decirle, casi a regañadientes:

—Suerte para hoy.

—Gracias—le dijo él.

Loras lo estaba esperando, ella lo saludó y siguió su camino.

Resultaba extraño hablar de estos temas con él, Brienne sabía que Renly salía con Loras desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos entrenaban juntos en Altojardín. Cuando supo, fue duro. Pero ahora era cosa del pasado.

Se juntó con Jaime y partieron en su auto conversando y riendo.

Iban caminando por la entrada principal cuando se toparon cara a cara con Roose Bolton.

— Jaime Lannister—lo saludó y él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se dirigió a ella.

—Y Brienne Tarth ¿si no me equivoco?

Brienne asintió. Sus ojos grises eran fríos y su boca se retorcía en una casi imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿No es el maestro de Harrenhal? — preguntó Jaime.

—Así es, y gobernador de Fuerte Terror—señaló a la mujer que le acompañaba—Walda, mi esposa.

Al contrario de él, ella parecía una mujer muy cálida. Los saludó con una sonrisa.

—He estado hablando con vuestro padre, últimamente—le dijo a Jaime.

— ¿Ah sí? —su tono de voz era frío—No he estado enterado…

—Debíamos arreglar unos cuantos asuntos.

Jaime levantó su mano lesionada.

— ¿Mi padre mencionó algo de esto?

— Desde luego —le dijo— Pero el asunto ya fue debidamente aclarado.

— ¿Aclarado? —Jaime frunció el ceño— No recuerdo que nos hayan dado alguna explicación. Brienne también fue atacada.

—Una lástima—dijo dirigiéndose a ella— Pero para su tranquilidad, ya sabrán que los culpables fueron…castigados.

—Fue obra de la policía—respondió ella.

La sonrisa de Roose se acentuó un poco.

—Señorita Tarth, la policía está a las órdenes de los grandes poderes, lo entenderá más pronto de lo que cree.

Ambos lo miraron sin decir nada.

—Me retiro—les dijo haciéndoles una inclinación de cabeza. Y se fue con su esposa.

Cuando se alejó, Brienne le preguntó.

—Jaime ¿qué quiso decir?

—Lo averiguaré.

Sin agregar nada, entraron al estadio y se sentaron en las gradas.

—Hoy empieza lo bueno je je je—comenzó a hablar Walder Frey—Los combates de los críos y las mujeres sólo me mantuvieron en un jodido estado de sueño je je je—carraspeó mientras se producía el característico silencio que seguía a sus palabras. — Veremos si los hombres cambian la situación je je je y que haya más de un espectáculo digno de ver je je je.

Señaló hacia un grupo, todos vestidos de gris y azul, los colores de los Frey.

—En especial ustedes, más vale que peleen como hombres o los desheredo je je je.

Ellos asintieron rápidamente.

—Bueno, comiencen de una puta vez je je je.

Se sentó y el bullicio se reanudó. El árbitro subió y sin más preámbulos, anunció a los competidores.

El primer combate sería entre Renly Baratheon y Edmure Tully. Brienne animó a su amigo desde su puesto. Jaime bostezó:

—Ganará…la trucha ya está oxidada.

En efecto, Edmure perdió rápidamente en dos rondas. Renly bajó exultante, saludando a Loras y los demás. Miró hacia donde estaban ellos y los saludó. Brienne respondió entusiasmada.

El segundo enfrentamiento fue entre Oberyn Matell y Jorah Mormont. A Brienne le gustaba ver a los dornienses luchar. Ellos privilegiaban sobre todo la velocidad. Si bien su contrincante tenía buena técnica, no podía contra los sagaces movimientos de Oberyn, quién respondía bien a su apodo "la Víbora de Dorne". Como en el combate anterior, sólo bastaron dos rondas para decidir el nombre del ganador.

Luego prosiguieron Loras Tyrell y Theon Greyjoy.

—Es el hermano de Asha—dijo ella.

—Si no me equivoco, entrena con los Lobos. No hay academia en Pyke.

El combate fue bastante igualado. Theon ganó la primera ronda, mientras que en la segunda Loras tuvo la ventaja. Pero en la tercera fue evidente que la destreza del joven Tyrell superó a la del kraken.

Durante el receso, fueron a comprar algo para comer. En el camino vieron a los Stark reunidos, conversando animadamente. Brienne había visto a Catelyn en las noticias y periódicos y le parecía una mujer con mucha fortaleza y también estricta cuando debía serlo. Ahora acariciaba a su hijo Robb en la mejilla y supo que también era muy maternal. Le agradó.

Volvieron a sus puestos, donde comieron en silencio. Jaime comía un hot dog.

—Alcánzame la bebida, chiquilla.

Brienne llevó el refresco a sus labios para que él tomara de la bombilla.

—¿Hasta cuando me llamarás así? —le reprochó algo molesta.

Jaime no respondió y se limitó a terminar de comer, ella hizo lo mismo.

De pronto sintió su dedo en sus labios, se quedó quieta y lo miró.

—Hay mayonesa en tu cara, Brienne…—susurró, mostrándole.

Ella se limpió con presteza.

Ya era mediodía cuando anunciaron el enfrentamiento entre Jon Nieve y Ramsay Bolton.

— ¿Es su hijo? —le preguntó a Jaime, mirando hacia al frente donde estaba sentado Roose.

—Por lo que estuve averiguando, lo reconoció hace poco— contestó él. —Tiene tan mala fama como la misma academia.

El árbitro dio la señal y comenzó la lucha.

A los pocos instantes se hizo evidente que Jon tenía la ventaja. Con unos movimientos rápidos de patadas y puñetazos, su rival perdió la primera ronda.

Ramsay volvió a subir. A Brienne le llamó la atención la expresión de desprecio en sus ojos. Sin embargo, la segunda ronda acabó con los mismos resultados. Y en el momento en que Jon era declarado triunfador, Ramsay subió nuevamente y tirándose hacia sus pies, lo hizo caer para luego golpearle la entrepierna con una fuerte patada. Jon gritó. Pero el otro no se conformó y comenzó a darle puntapiés en la cabeza.

Loras, Oberyn y Asha se subieron al escenario y lo sujetaron. Mientras que Jon era sacado de la plataforma por Ygritte.

El árbitro exclamó:

—Participante expulsado por ataque deliberado a su adversario.

Ramsay sonrió socarronamente, se liberó de los otros y escupió en el suelo. Bajó de la plataforma y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¡Maldito canalla! —de pronto divisaron a Arya Stark que se estuvo a punto de lanzar contra él, sin embargo fue contenida a tiempo por su hermano mayor, Robb Stark.

—Jaime, que terrible. Espero que esté bien.

—Mira la cara de Roose—le susurró él—Parece que no le gustó nada.

En efecto, su expresión denotaba un profundo malestar. Siguió con la vista a su hijo hasta que éste abandonó el lugar.

Se produjo un revuelo y un grupo de paramédicos se presentó para llevarse a Jon Nieve, mientras que Arya corría para reunirse con ellos.

Walder Frey se levantó de su asiento.

—Luego de esta curiosa situación je je je creo que es buen momento para un descanso.

Todos se levantaron. Jaime y Brienne almorzaron junto al resto del equipo. El tema de conversación fue Roose Bolton y su hijo.

En la tarde, el ambiente estaba muy caldeado, la multitud rugía expectante. Los siguientes combates se dieron con pocos contratiempos.

Hasta que llegó el último enfrentamiento del día: Robb Stark contra Walder el Negro.

El árbitro tocó la campana y ambos luchadores comenzaron a pelear. El combate fue duro, Robb era maestro de la academia del norte y lo llamaban el "Joven Lobo". En efecto, Brienne había advertido que la técnica de los luchadores trataba de emular los movimientos de un lobo huargo: Nunca perdían de vista a su oponente, se defendían con presteza y atacaban fiera y duramente.

Walder el Negro tampoco se quedaba atrás, presidía la academia de su familia. Se decía que su método implicaba un entrenamiento de tipo militar.

De pronto, éste salió expulsado de la plataforma. Robb sonreía y esperaba a su contrincante pero en ese momento pasaron varias cosas. Las luces se apagaron y a continuación se escuchó un disparo seguido de un grito.

Varios de los asistentes comenzaron a la vez a gritar, Brienne se incorporó rápidamente pero de pronto sintió el contactó cálido del brazo de Jaime en su cintura.

—Espera—le dijo.

No se veía nada y sólo se escuchaban los murmullos asustados del público.

BANG BANG.

Dos disparos más y en ese momento se produjo una estampida. Jaime la acercó más a él y ella lo abrazó. Mientras los asistentes que estaban al lado y encima de ellos corrían hacia la salida.

Hasta que las luces se prendieron de pronto.

Brienne sólo veía gente corriendo, se produjo un atochamiento en las salidas. Algunos estaban tendidos en el suelo, ya que habían sido aplastados por otros mientras huían del lugar.

De pronto Brienne escuchó un grito de mujer, la mayoría del público había partido y se veía lo que había ocurrido: Robb Stark estaba tendido en el suelo y su pecho sangraba. Los maestros y demás participantes del torneo habían permanecido en el lugar y comenzaron a acercarse. Pero Catelyn Stark, atropellando a todos, subió raudamente a la plataforma a ver su hijo, que estaba convulsionando.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó.

—Vamos—dijo Brienne separándose de Jaime y bajando hacia el lugar, él la siguió. Los hijos de Catelyn se reunieron junto a su madre y hermano. Mientras que Jon el pequeño, Dacey Mormont y otros competidores de Robb acorralaban a Walder el Negro, quién todavía estaba al borde de la plataforma.

—Déjenme—gruñó él—Yo no hice nada.

El maestro Barristan subió a la plataforma.

—Los disparos vinieron de arriba—dijo.

Varios asintieron. Catelyn se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia el estrado, dirigiéndose a Walder Frey. No había rastros de Roose Bolton.

—Ustedes planearon esto…—su voz temblaba—Lo sé…

El viejo se limitó a mirarla con gesto divertido.

En ese momento llegaron los paramédicos con una camilla, Brienne los ayudó a subirla y a ingresarla a la plataforma, que estaba llena de curiosos.

—Abran paso—gritó Jaime a todos los que estaban allí.

Cuando todos se apartaron, Catelyn lo miró.

—Matarreyes…—le dijo—Como no lo supe…

Brienne vio que Jaime palidecía. Ahora todas las miradas iban estaban puestas en él.

—Dile a tu padre que esto no se quedará así. La justicia caerá sobre ustedes.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto...—fue su única respuesta.

Kevan subió a la plataforma.

—Estas acusaciones son infundadas, Catelyn Stark. Es necesario realizar una investigación antes de señalar posibles culpables.

—Se hará—respondió ella fieramente— Llegaremos al fondo de esto.

Y partió con los paramédicos, quienes ya se llevaban a Robb.

Sin embargo, las miradas seguían a Jaime aún. Varios murmuraban y lo señalaban. Brienne se acercó a él.

—Me largo de aquí—le dijo Jaime.

Ella asintió y le tomó la mano. Él se la apretó.

—Je je je

Todos miraron a Walder Frey. A Brienne le repugnaba como parecía divertirle la situación.

—Me parece que el torneo se suspende hasta nuevo aviso je je je.


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. Historias Oscuras**

Ya era de noche cuando por fin pudieron salir, la policía había llegado antes de que pudieran irse y los presentes habían tenido que prestar declaración. Cuando quedaron libres, Brienne y él partieron hacia el hotel. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto, estaban demasiado choqueados para hacer comentarios.

Jaime tenía la idea general de lo que había pasado y aunque no le asombraba, no podía evitar sentir un peso en el pecho.

Por otro lado, le enfermaban las miradas acusadoras que le habían echado. Y no solo de parte de las otras academias, sino de la misma gente de Baelor.

Apretó la mano de Brienne y ella le devolvió el gesto.

Al llegar, la gente de la academia aún no estaba allí. Se dejó llevar por Brienne hasta que llegaron a la habitación que compartía con Asha. Ella se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para beber mientras que Jaime fue a la pequeña salita y prendió la tv, buscó en los canales de la región pero ninguno estaba transmitiendo nada de lo ocurrido.

"Evidentemente" pensó.

Al cabo de un rato, la chiquilla llegó con dos tazas café y bebieron en silencio.

— ¿Quién piensas que pudo haber sido? —le preguntó ella.

—Walder Frey y Roose Bolton—respondió él de forma tajante.

Brienne lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Tú crees…?

—Con la ayuda de Tywin, por supuesto—le dijo.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca.

— ¿Tu padre…?

—El mismo.

—Pero Jaime… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Hace tiempo que Tywin y Catelyn Stark tienen conflictos—le explicó—. Mi hermano me lo dijo.

Le contó todo lo que le había dicho Tyrion, incluidas las amenazas de muerte que habían llegado a Lannister Corp las cuales su padre atribuía a los Stark.

—Se alió a Roose Bolton y Walder Frey—continuó—y ellos se encargaron del trabajo sucio.

Brienne lo escuchaba con la boca abierta y se estremeció.

—Catelyn dijo algo…

— Seeh—respondió él—Ella lo tiene claro.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Jaime, a lo mejor deberías investigar más…tal vez los hechos no están relacionados—le dijo Brienne.

—Desde luego que lo investigaré—le dijo—, pero que no te sorprenda que sea verdad.

Se produjo un silencio, Brienne lo miraba con tristeza y a la vez con asombro, sin duda por la forma en que él aceptaba con tanta naturalidad que su familia fuera autora de hechos así. Y así era, sólo bastaba recordar lo que su padre había hecho con los Reyne. Él no estaba sorprendido.

—Tal vez deberías alejarte de mí—le dijo—, tu amigo Renly tiene razón. Los Lannister somos peligrosos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que tú lo seas…

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Veo que tu opinión de mí ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo, chiquilla.

—Odié que hoy todos te miraran así…—bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

—Todo se remonta a Aerys—le dijo—. Siempre lo he dicho, aunque aún no me acostumbre.

Brienne volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos azules de pronto lucían expectantes y él adivinó lo que quería.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó?

Ella asintió.

Jaime pensó un momento, nunca había compartido este secreto con nadie, ni siquiera con Cersei o Tyrion.

—Es una historia oscura, chiquilla—le advirtió.

—No me importa—su voz fue un susurro.

Jaime suspiró y comenzó

"—Cómo sabes, cuando los Targaryen fundaron Desembarco del Rey construyeron, entre otras instituciones, la academia de Baelor— Brienne asintió—. Aerys era en ese tiempo Archimaestro de la Academia, un título honorífico más que nada, entre otros tantos que tenía. Su hijo Rhaegar también entrenaba allí y tenía un grado superior al mío. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, él comenzó una carrera política y en ese entonces dejó de asistir".

—Me acuerdo de él—dijo Brienne—Mucha gente lo quería.

—Así es, por ese tiempo los Targaryen no tenían poder político y Rhaegar era la oportunidad de volver a recuperarlo...pero ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

—Él desapareció—respondió ella.

—Sí, hubo muchas historias.

—Yo escuché que huyó con una norteña de la que se había enamorado, Lyanna Stark—dijo Brienne rápidamente.

Jaime rió.

—Esa es la versión rosa, chiquilla.

—Lo sé—respondió ella ruborizándose un poco.

"—El caso es que ese hecho enfureció a Aerys, lo vio como una conspiración y cuando lo entrevistaban lo único que decía era que los Targaryen iban a recuperar el poder que tuvieron alguna vez. En Baelor le inventamos secretamente el apodo del Rey Loco, se volvió un déspota. Amenazó con echarnos a Kevan y a mí, no admitía a nadie de familia noble y reprobaba a todos los alumnos que aspiraban a subir de grado, mi tío y Barristan no sabían cómo actuar. Hasta que de repente dejó de asistir, se encerró en su mansión sin atender visitas. Pasó al menos un año, por ese tiempo se escuchaban muchas historias, algunas bastante oscuras. Una vez arrojó ácido a un grupo de periodistas que quisieron entrevistarlo, después de eso nadie más osó acercarse. Hasta que reapareció en el Gran Torneo de Desembarco del Rey".

Se interrumpió y tomó el café que le quedaba, mientras que Brienne lo miraba casi sin moverse.

— Ese torneo reunió a las familias más importantes de Poniente—reanudó—. Después de una semana de un combate tras otro, llegué a la final. Hasta el momento el evento se había desarrollado normalmente, pero cuando faltaban minutos para la pelea final, escuché una conversación—.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, estaba junto a Cersei en uno de los rincones del recinto, recién habían estado juntos en su camarín pero él se negaba a dejarla volver a las gradas junto a su padre y hermano. De pronto oyeron unas voces y su hermana se sobresaltó asustada, él le indicó un camino para que se escabullera pero luego se quedó ahí, pues había reconocido una de las voces. "

—Una de las voces era la de Aerys.

_"— ¿_Está todo listo, Rossart? — preguntó a otro sujeto, el cuál vestía de negro.

_—_Así es, mi señor. El artefacto está dispuesto por debajo de las gradas, también pusimos en los edificios principales.

_—_Fantástico— escuché que respondió Aerys. — Ya sabes, la señal llegará después del discurso ¿Qué hay de los otros lugares?

_—_Mi gente está dispuesta, señor—le dijo Rossart—. Sólo esperan la señal, el orden que sigue es Baelor y la Fortaleza Roja.

El Rey Loco rió:

—Estos infelices tendrán que reconstruir la ciudad entera."

Jaime miró a Brienne quién estaba con la boca abierta.

—Nunca supe que era el "artefacto", pero lo más probable es que fueran explosivos.

—Jaime…

"—Era demasiado tarde para llamar a las autoridades ¿Además quién me creería? —meneó la cabeza—. Lo primero que hice fue seguir a Rossart, lo encontré arriba del techo de unos de los edificios, subí y lo lancé al suelo de una patada, cuando miré estaba tendido en con los brazos y piernas en un ángulo extraño…

"Con respecto al Rey Loco, entré a su camarín privado. Cuando me vio, se sobresaltó un poco.

—Eres tú—me dijo.

—Conozco tus planes—le dije sin rodeos—, escuché tu conversación.

Su rostro palideció pero se recompuso.

— ¿Y qué harás? —preguntó— ¿Denunciarme? Me temo que es demasiado tarde—alzó un comunicador. —Rossart espera mis órdenes en cualquier momento.

—Rossart está muerto—susurré.

"Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con miedo, intentó escapar pero yo fui más rápido y me adelanté—. Se miró los dedos de su mano derecha, ahora casi inamovibles—Bastó un certero toque a un punto vital para que cayera al suelo. Justo en ese momento llegó Ned Stark, cuando vio el cuerpo de Aerys su mirada acusadora me traspasó. Yo no fui a ningún lado, pero cuando me llevaron a la comisaría les conté lo que había visto y oído, pero sólo se limitaron a mirarme de forma extraña. Estuve dos días ahí, al tercero me llevaron a la mansión de mi padre con custodia permanente. Luego supe que encontraron a los dos tipos muertos, tanto en Baelor como en la Fortaleza Roja pero no había ni rastros de los explosivos.

"Hasta el momento lo único que puedo suponer es que taparon todo, incluso el funeral de Aerys se realizó de forma privada. Ni siquiera la prensa difundió mucho el tema, aunque en el mundo de las artes marciales nunca fue un secreto. Yo jamás fui a prisión, sólo permanecí con arraigo domiciliario por un año, para indignación de muchos."

Miró a Brienne.

—Dicen que la saqué barata, pero perdí mi honor.

Brienne le tomó la mano y se la acarició, Jaime se la apretó. Se hizo un silencio.

—Lo recuperarás—susurró Brienne al cabo de un rato, mirándolo con convicción.

— ¿Tú crees? —alzó la vista hacia ella y forzó una media sonrisa.

Ella asintió y repentinamente se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Fue apenas un toque, pero lo tomó por sorpresa. La quedó mirando.

—Yo…—balbuceó apartándose y poniéndose como un tomate —no debí…

Se puso de pie, pero Jaime actuó rápido e incorporándose también, la retuvo acercándola a él. La miró a los ojos y vio que en ellos había miedo.

—No es necesario que huyas de mi, chiquilla.

Y sin más, la besó. Al principio suavemente y cuando ella se relajó, Jaime profundizó más el beso y Brienne jadeó suavemente metiendo los dedos en su cabello. El asunto de Aerys quedó olvidado al rato, pero la confesión había hecho manifiesta una intimidad entre ellos que hasta ese momento estaba implícita. Eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Los ojos de ella brillaban y ya no mostraban signos de timidez. Sólo bastó un momento para que volvieran a besarse otra vez.


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. Silencio**

Brienne despertó de pronto, sentía ruidos de pasos por la casa. Abrió los ojos y se vio acurrucada en el sofá junto a Jaime, se ruborizó y se incorporó al instante. Su gesto hizo que él despertara también, la miró a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Brienne recordaba que se habían besado por lo que parecían horas hasta que habían quedado dormidos en el sillón.

— ¡Buenos días, chicos! —los saludó Asha con una sonrisa radiante.

—Hola—dijeron los dos a la vez, se volvieron a mirar.

—Anoche los vi muy…ocupados—se rió—, así que me fui a divertir un rato para darles más privacidad.

Brienne vio que estaba guardando las cosas en su maleta.

— ¿Ya nos vamos…?

—Seh, el torneo se suspendió…hasta que se aclare lo sucedido—suspiró enrabiada—. ¡Una mierda! ¡Después de prepararnos durante tanto tiempo!

— ¿Kevan dijo algo? —preguntó Jaime, desperezándose y bostezando.

—Hará una reunión cuando volvamos a Baelor. Ahora está hablando con Selmy…

—¿Qué fue de Robb Stark…? —preguntó ella.

—Está grave, dicen— contestó Asha—, Catelyn Stark mandó a buscar una ambulancia aérea para trasladarlo a un hospital de Invernalia.

—Tiene sentido—dijo, recordando lo que le había contado Jaime anoche.

Él se incorporó.

—Debo hablar con mi tío urgente.

Se desperezó, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó hacia Brienne.

—Te veo luego—le sonrió.

Ella asintió, mientras sentía un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago. De repente, Asha le dio fuerte un codazo en las costillas.

— ¡Asha! —exclamó ella, sobándose.

—Cuéntamelo todo—los ojos de su amiga brillaban.

Brienne pensó que era complicado de explicar, había pasado de forma tan repentina.

—Sólo nos besamos…—se limitó a decir.

Su amiga rió.

—Es un comienzo—le guiñó un ojo.

—Supongo…—dijo—Iré a empacar.

Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Ya no pensaba en Robb Stark y las intrigas entre todas esas familias poderosas. Ni siquiera pensaba en el torneo, parecía que había combatido hace años. Sólo en Jaime, sus cálidos besos y caricias.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajó junto a su amiga. Asha se fue junto con Horas Redwyne. Brienne buscó a Jaime pero no lo encontró, así que partió hacia su auto para esperarlo allí. Se quedó un rato sentada, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Y al cabo de un rato, él apareció.

—Creí que te irías sin mi—le dijo bromeando.

Ella rió y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Kevan se negó a escucharme…—meneó la cabeza y se ajustó el cinturón con la mano izquierda—, dice que debo esperar a que lleguemos a Baelor.

—Estoy segura que tendrán tiempo para conversar con calma—le dijo ella—, cuando pase el caos…

—Seeh

Brienne hizo partir el auto, había bastante congestionamiento por la cantidad de academias que estaban en la ciudad y que se disponían a partir también. Por lo menos pasó una hora cuando ella pudo salir por fin a la autopista.

Fue en ese momento, mientras recorrían tranquilamente el Camino Real, cuando se hizo patente el silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, en aquellas ocasiones en que miraba a Jaime de reojo, él sólo tenía la vista fija en la ventanilla como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle del paisaje.

"¿_Estará arrepentido_?" preguntó una maldita vocecilla en su interior. "_Es probable_" se respondió a sí misma, se mordió el labio.

Abrumada por el silencio, prendió la radio. Fue cambiando el dial hasta que escuchó el nombre de "Robb Stark", lo dejó allí. Jaime perdió su expresión ensimismada y prestó atención.

"Así fue como Catelyn Stark se llevó a su hijo sin dar declaraciones" decía el locutor. "Sin embargo, Walder Frey contó a la prensa que ya se ha iniciado una investigación. Se cree que los responsables serían parte de un grupo terrorista de Essos, Roose Bolton agregó que…"

Jaime apagó la radio. Brienne lo miró.

—Me enferma este circo—le dijo.

Pasado el mediodía, pararon a comer a una estación de servicio. Como el silencio persistía, Brienne se dedicó a mirar a la gente: viajeros alegres, un grupo de hermanas silenciosas, pero por sobre todo había participantes de otras academias. Vio a Oberyn en la fila del mostrador acompañado de una hermosa chica y hablando por señas con un tipo bastante atractivo que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, había una silla de ruedas a su lado, ambos tenían rasgos dornienses por lo que supuso que serían sus parientes. De pronto él y la chica se besaron apasionadamente. Ella apartó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Jaime.

—¿Qué pasa, chiquilla? —sus ojos verdes la miraban penetrantemente.

—Nada—respondió ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

De pronto él le quitó su hamburguesa de la mano y comió un pedazo. Brienne le dio una palmada en la mano para recuperarla, como siempre hacía. Él rió, pero ella por primera vez, se sintió aburrida del mismo chiste, por lo que siguió comiendo y observando a la gente. El silencio volvió.

Al rato, continuaron su camino. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Jaime canturreaba un tema de rock que estaban tocando en la radio, pero Brienne se sentía enfadada por lo que se dirigió directamente hacia su departamento.

—Nos veremos mañana, supongo—le dijo él, su voz era suave.

Lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, sus manos estaban aferradas al volante. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero le molestaba que él no le hablara en todo el camino ni que sacara el tema.

—Hasta mañana—le dijo en voz baja, volviendo la vista hacia el parabrisas.

Él suspiró.

—Hasta mañana, Brienne—respondió, saliendo del auto.

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo hasta que llegó a la puerta del edificio, pero antes de entrar él se dio la vuelta y le dijo adiós con la mano. Brienne se ruborizó, le respondió apenas y partió.

Condujo más rápido de lo normal, hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta de su casa. Dejó su maleta un lado y fue directo a la ducha, dispuesta a olvidarse por un rato de estos extraños días. Pero fue imposible.

"_Fue sólo un momento_" reflexionó mientras el agua de la ducha corría por su cuerpo. "_Ambos estábamos vulnerables, sobretodo él_".

Ella nunca antes había tomado la iniciativa, pero era tal el nivel de intimidad, que se había acercado a él sin pensarlo. Y Jaime le había respondido, recordó lo cómoda y protegida que se había sentido en sus brazos mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con su pelo. Ella le había acariciado su barba. Cuando creía que el momento se iba a terminar, Jaime la acercaba y la volvía a besar.

Pero ya la magia había pasado y aunque aún se sentía molesta con él, sabía que era absurdo pensar que iban a comenzar una relación o algo. Eran demasiado diferentes, desde sus familias e historias de vida. Además él tenía a su hermana.

"_Él la sigue amando_". Recordó que hace poco tiempo había visto una foto de ambos en su habitación, estaba hojeando una revista que tenía él en su mesita de noche y de pronto ésta cayó. Ella no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizada mirándolos, ambos iguales, hermosos y perfectos. Sólo Cersei miraba hacia la cámara, él la tenía abrazada y besaba su cuello.

De pronto, Jaime había llegado con un bol de palomitas de maíz y la había descubierto.

—Lo siento—había dicho ella devolviéndole la foto—. Yo no quería…

Pero él le había sonreído.

—Es una lástima que hayas tenido que ver esto—. Con su mano buena la arrugó y la tiró a un tacho de basura.

—De todos modos, era la última—forzó una sonrisa radiante que no llegó a sus ojos.

Él había prendido el dvd y no tocaron más el tema. Pero la foto quedó grabada en su memoria. Luego había buscado a Cersei por internet y le salieron noticias actuales relacionadas al ámbito de los negocios y su vida en sociedad. Seguía realmente hermosa, ni siquiera su reciente embarazo había hecho mella en su cuerpo.

Brienne cerró el grifo.

"_Podrá haber terminado con ella, pero no estará con ninguna otra mujer._"

Salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo. Se notó más grande que nunca, su nariz torcida la saludó, al igual que sus dientes disparejos y su cabello lacio y sin gracia.

"_Menos conmigo_"

Cuando salió del baño, escuchó el ringtone de su celular desde el living. Cuando lo tomó, vio que era su padre.

—Hola, papá—lo saludó.

—Hija ¿Cómo estás? Supe lo que pasó.

—Estoy bien, papá. Ya volví a Desembarco.

—Me alegro—dijo él—, en las noticias dicen que el ataque fue provocado por un grupo terrorista de Essos ¿sabes algo?

Ella recordó lo que le había dicho Jaime y se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé, papá.

— ¿De veras estás bien? Tu voz se escucha extraña.

—Sólo estoy cansada, papá…el viaje fue muy largo.

—Ya hija, te dejo para que descanses. Goodwin te manda saludos y pregunta cómo te fue en el torneo.

—Saludos para él, cuéntale que clasifiqué a la semifinal.

—¡Esa es mi hija!

Se escucharon unos vítores, ella sonrió.

—Iré a dormir, papá.

—De acuerdo, descansa hija.

—Cariños para todos en Tarth, te quiero papá.

Colgó y luego de ponerse el pijama, prepararse unos sándwich en la cocina, se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a dormir. Miró su teléfono, pero no tenía ningún mensaje. Se preguntó si su amistad con Jaime se arruinaría para siempre.

"_Anoche a esta hora estaba con él_". Recordó los dulces que fueron sus besos, a diferencia de su única experiencia previa con el idiota de Hyle.

Se estaba quedando dormida, cuando el celular vibró. Su corazón saltó.

JAIME: Que duermas bien

Se sentó en la cama, no sabía si contestarle. Pero al final, escribió:

YO: Tú también


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Asunto de Madurez**

Jaime escuchaba las palabras de Barristan con aburrimiento, el maestro les hablaba sobre lo ocurrido en las Tierras de los Ríos, haciéndoles hincapié de que estos sucesos no debían manchar lo que eran las Artes Marciales. La única noticia era que Robb Stark estaba milagrosamente fuera de peligro, aunque la gravedad de sus lesiones le impediría seguir entrenando como antes. De los responsables aún no se sabía nada.

Él se sentía muy fastidiado, Kevan se había negado a creer en su versión de los hechos, sólo se había limitado a responder que el asunto se aclararía con los resultados de la investigación.

Ahora, sus ojos sólo recorrían continuamente el salón donde todos los alumnos estaban escuchando atentamente el discurso de los maestros. Casi todos en realidad, porque sabía que Brienne tampoco estaba prestando atención, sin embargo cada vez sus que ojos se encontraban, ella los desviaba.

"_Maldición_"

No cayó en la cuenta de que Selmy había dejado de hablar hasta que escuchó el bullicio, seguido de la llamada al orden de Kevan, que anunciaba el inicio del entrenamiento. La mejoría de su mano le permitía entrenar nuevamente cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre y cuando pusiera ésta detrás de su espalda. Estuvo practicando un rato con Gendry, pero luego lo dejó con Podrick, así él se iba a observar y corregir a los otros estudiantes.

—¡Eso Bri!— escuchó que decía Asha, mientras la chiquilla efectuaba una rápida combinación de patadas. Ella había mejorado mucho.

—Esas piernas están muy lentas aún—se escuchó decir, Brienne lo miró con los ojos entornados—. Postura encorvada y… esa guardia está muy baja—añadió mientras señalaba los defectos que encontraba.

Ella deshizo la posición de combate y avanzó un poco hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jaime?

—Sólo te estoy enseñando, como siempre chiquilla—se encogió de hombros—.Creo que las lecciones particulares en tu casa tomaron otro rumbo y no el qué deberían—añadió.

Ella enrojeció y él sonrió por dentro.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —su voz fue un susurro.

Jaime sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Me permites? —le preguntó a Asha, quién asintió y se puso a un lado, mirándolos con diversión.

Y no era la única, otros discípulos se pusieron a cuchichear y suspendieron sus prácticas para mirarlos. Brienne lo notó también, pero estaba tan enojada con él que no le importó. Adoptó la posición de combate.

Él hizo lo mismo, escondió su mano derecha detrás de su espalda.

—Comencemos—dijo.

Y Brienne no dudó en atacarlo con sucesivos golpes de puño y patada. Él la esquivó, bloqueó y se lanzó a ella.

"_Se ha vuelto aún más fuerte y rápida_" pensó con orgullo.

Ambos se dejaron llevar en su danza, hasta que él de pronto le hizo una técnica de agarre, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él. A esa altura, un gran grupo de estudiantes se había congregado a su alrededor. Pero él sólo buscaba sus ojos.

"_Mírame_" pensó.

Brienne lo hizo, por unos diez segundos le mantuvo la mirada. Pero de pronto, ella se zafó de él y efectuó una patada circular que impactó fuertemente en su abdomen. Él no supo como de pronto estaba en el suelo y por lo menos a un metro de distancia de lo que había estado hace un segundo.

Hubo varios vítores y muchos lo apuntaban y se reían, entre ellos Renly, quién estaba a las carcajadas. Brienne lo miró con los ojos entornados, pero esbozando una sutil sonrisa de suficiencia que él no le había visto antes.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —se escuchó la voz de Kevan, la multitud lo dejó pasar.

Él se incorporó.

—Jaime, ¿Qué es esto de armar este alboroto en un entrenamiento oficial de la academia?

—Lo siento, tío. Nos emocionamos—le sonrió a Brienne con complicidad.

—Brienne Tarth, pensé que tenía más sentido común.

—Lo siento, maestro—su sonrisa había desaparecido y se veía avergonzada otra vez. Bajó la cabeza.

—Se solicita que todos los estudiantes vuelvan a sus entrenamientos—se escuchó la voz de Barristan.

Y de inmediato, todos se pusieron en pareja de nuevo. Él miró a Brienne riendo, pero ella sólo musitó un "_Idiota_". E ignorándolo, se puso a practicar nuevamente con Asha.

Luego del entrenamiento, se fue a dar clase. Los chicos estaban muy alborotados por su combate con Brienne y le hicieron muchas preguntas.

—Tío Renly dice que ustedes dos son novios ¿es cierto, maestro Jaime? —preguntó Shireen.

Él no contestó y los llamó a ordenarse, desde ahí la clase resultó más o menos tranquila.

Cuando por fin se disponía a partir, vio que la chiquilla se iba rápidamente por la salida principal. Corrió para alcanzarla y la tomó del brazo. Ella se volteó y lo miró molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres, Jaime? —le preguntó—¿Nuevamente planeas humillarme en público?

—Pero si fuiste tú la que me humilló, chiquilla—le respondió él, sobándose el estómago.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Todos hablan de mí, me miran y se ríen. No es agradable. ¡Y todo por tus burlas! —le reprochó.

—Sólo quería romper la tensión—repuso sonriendo pero a la vez algo preocupado por lo afligida que se escuchaba.

— ¿Y la única manera que se te ocurre es molestándome?

—Sé que cuando te enojas, me hablas—le respondió—¿O se te ocurre otra forma? —añadió sin pensarlo.

Ella se puso roja y meneó la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no se puede hablar seriamente contigo—le dijo—¿Cuándo vas a madurar?

Se volteó y se fue.

Su ánimo por la tarde había empeorado considerablemente. Sabía que había sido muy odioso con la Brienne, y aunque en ese momento sintió placer al hacerla enojar, ahora sabía que ella menos le hablaría.

Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, lo más probable es que hubieran pasado la tarde juntos como lo habían hecho desde hace dos meses atrás. Conversarían, se reirían, tal vez verían alguna película o quizá Brienne se dejaría llevar como esa noche en el hotel. Aún sentía el sabor de sus labios gruesos, el contacto cálido de su cuerpo musculoso cuando terminaron en el sillón. Pensar en ello lo hacía sentir excitado nuevamente.

"_Nunca hubiera dicho que iba a experimentar estas sensaciones con una mujer que no fuera Cersei_."

Tomó nuevamente su celular.

"_Mañana la buscaré y le hablaré_".

Era la noche cuando llegó un correo:

**"**_Clases suspendidas en Baelor_**"**

_Los Maestros Kevan y Barristan fueron citados a los Gemelos para atestiguar sobre el incidente ocurrido en la última edición del Torneo de las Tierras de los Ríos, por lo que los entrenamientos serán suspendidos. Se espera que en una semana todo vuelva a la normalidad._

_Atte_

_Ros Nieve, Secretaria General Academia de Baelor._

"_Mierda_" pensó Jaime.

Pasaron tres días, Jaime estaba viendo televisión pero sin prestar atención. Aún no hablaba con Brienne, lo que lo hacía sentir un extraño vacío en su pecho. Miró nuevamente el celular y abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, presionó su nombre.

Brienne - Última vez hoy hace un minuto.

Con la yema del dedo, tocó la pequeña ventanilla rectangular, desplegándose al instante, el diminuto teclado. Iba a teclear un "Hola" cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y su pequeño hermano entró.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó, traía dos pizzas familiares que dejó sobre la mesa.

—Hola—respondió él, incorporándose. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

Se sentaron a comer.

— ¿Has descubierto algo? —le preguntó a su hermano por enésima vez.

—Nada—respondió Tyrion—, padre no ha hablado más de sus proyectos en el norte, de hecho pasa horas encerrado en su oficina. No te imaginas la tranquilidad que se siente.

Su hermano compartía sus sospechas. Jaime suspiró con frustración. Él quería respuestas. ¿Tendría que ir a buscarlas él mismo a Lannister Corp? La idea le desagradable bastante, no se sentía preparado para un enfrentamiento con su padre y, además allí estaría su hermana.

Meneó la cabeza y miró el celular nuevamente, ya casi era un acto compulsivo.

"_Nada_".

— ¿Cuándo me vas a contar? —preguntó su hermano.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó él distraidamente, tomando un segundo trozo de pizza.

—Si crees que puedes mantenerme engañado, significa que estás peor de lo que pensaba.

Jaime no respondió.

—Peleaste con Brienne, eso ya lo noté, ahora dime… ¿por qué?

—Me he comportado como un idiota…

Tyrion frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Me burlé de ella.

—Siempre lo haces—meneó la cabeza—, no sé cómo te soporta…

—Lo sé, pero ahora es diferente…

Su hermanito le miró la expresión y sonrió ampliamente.

— Algo pasó en ese viaje ¿es eso?

Él asintió.

—¡JA! ¡Muy bien! —exclamó su hermano golpeando la mesa—. ¿Fue en el hotel?

—Sólo la besé…—le aclaró, sospechando que su hermano podría estar pensando en algo más—, ella es sólo una chiquilla.

—¿No tiene dieciocho? —inquirió él—. Pero bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ella te golpeó o algo? —rió.

Jaime puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es eso, pero no hemos vuelto a hablar del asunto.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Le diste un beso y ahora no sabes cómo actuar?

Él sólo se limitó a tomar un gran trago de cerveza. Tyrion empezó a reír fuertemente.

—¿Qué es lo chistoso?

Su hermano siguió riendo.

—Ay, hermano—le dijo mientras se enjaguaba las lágrimas—. Déjame decirte que en vez de un idiota, te estás comportando como un chiquillo de doce años después de su primer beso.

Volvió a reír. Jaime lo dejó, sabía que tenía razón. Pero por otro lado, él había estado sólo con su hermana y su relación se había dado sola, cuando menos lo quisieron ver estaban besándose apasionadamente en cada rincón oscuro de la Roca. Y luego, sin casi haberlo previsto se encontraron entrelazados en la cama. Nunca lo hablaron previamente, fue como si lo hubieran sabido desde que nacieron.

Pero esta vez se trataba de algo distinto y una persona completamente diferente también. Comió un último trozo de pizza en dos bocados. Tyrion dejó de reírse y lo miró con una seriedad repentina.

—Porque no creo que estés en este dilema a causa de nuestra hermanita ¿verdad?

Jaime negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sabía—él le guiñó un ojo—, desde que conociste a Brienne te noto diferente, hermano. Ella te hace bien. Deberías buscarla, porque es obvio que tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Jaime no respondió, pero sabía que su hermanito había vuelto a acertar. No hablaron más del tema y siguieron comiendo en silencio.

A la tarde, fue a su sesión de fisioterapia. Notó con júbilo que su mano tenía cada vez mayor movilidad. El doctor lo felicitó por su constancia, pero él sabía que era en gran parte debido a la insistencia de Brienne.

Después de salir, tomó un autobús que lo llevó a las afueras de Desembarco del Rey. Cuando estuvo afuera de su casa, dudó un poco antes de tocar el timbre, pero finalmente lo hizo. Y al rato abrió la chiquilla. Llevaba puesta su ropa deportiva: camiseta negra y calzas ajustadas del mismo color. Estaba sudando.

— Hola—la saludó con precaución.

—Hola—respondió ella, un poco insegura pero sosteniéndole la mirada.

— ¿Me dejas pasar?

— ¿Te comportarás? —le preguntó con los ojos entornados, pero por las comisuras de sus labios sabía que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Trataré—le dijo sonriéndole.

Brienne asintió y lo invitó a entrar, volviendo al instante al patio para seguir entrenando. Él la siguió.


	17. Chapter 17

**17\. Otra oportunidad**

Brienne había ido al cine junto a Jaime a ver una película de artes marciales. Él le había insistido que se tomara un respiro con el entrenamiento y la había invitado a salir. Era una película muy vieja y algo ridícula, los malos efectos le habían sacado unas cuantas sonrisas y a Jaime unas buenas carcajadas. Pero era un clásico y ambos querían verla desde hace tiempo. El cine estaba ubicado en el Lecho de las Pulgas, y era tan viejo como las películas que transmitía.

La tomó por sorpresa que él llegara repentinamente esa tarde, la última vez no habían quedado en buenos términos y ella lo único que había querido era golpearlo (y lo había hecho). Como no sabía que decirle, continuó con su entrenamiento hasta que él decidiera hablarle, pero Jaime suavemente la había tomado del brazo para que lo mirara.

La salida les había ayudado a romper un poco la tensión, pero no en partes iguales. Él se mostraba otra vez conversador y eufórico, pero ella todavía se sentía algo molesta.

—¿Vamos a comer?—le preguntó, cuando terminó la película y los pocos asistentes se paraban de sus asientos.

—De acuerdo—respondió.

Él le sonrió ampliamente. Continuaron caminando por la avenida principal, la cual estaba llena de locales de comida típica, bares y negocios de artesanía. Todo tenía un aire muy sencillo pero atractivo. Habían llegado en autobús ya que él le había dicho que era peligroso llevar el auto a ese barrio.

—Hay ciertas calles a las que mejor no asomarse, chiquilla—le dijo.

—¿Con quién vienes aquí?—le preguntó.

—Con Tyrion.

Brienne asintió. Estaba pensando que era improbable que su elegante hermana aceptara tener citas con él en este lugar. Aunque la salida de ellos tampoco podía llevar ese nombre, era evidente que Jaime se estaba esforzando por recuperar la relación de amistad de antes. No estaba interesado en algo más.

_"Ojalá fuera así de sencillo para mí"_.

Pero no lo era. Y el hecho de que quedaran cosas sin cerrar entre ellos la inquietaba y la hacía sentirse molesta otra vez. Pero era Jaime quién tenía que sacar el tema.

_"Él fue el que huyó"_ reflexionó.

—Aquí es—le dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Entraron a un pequeño local, no había mesas, sólo una barra. Él la condujo al fondo y le apartó uno de los altos bancos para que ella se sentara. Se sentía un aroma delicioso.

—¿Desde cuándo tan amable?

— Pago mis deudas.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Jaime le sonrió.

—¡Hola, Jaime!

Brienne vio venir hacia ellos a una hermosa chica, vestida con un corto delantal.

—Hola Tysha—respondió él.

La chica se dirigió a ella y luego lo miró de vuelta.

—¿Una cita? —le preguntó sonriente.

—Seeh—respondió él—, ella es Brienne Tarth.

—Hola…—la saludó, desconcertada por lo que él había dicho.

—Tysha es amiga de mi hermano Tyrion—le dijo Jaime—, trabaja aquí desde hace años.

—Dile al ingrato que venga a verme—le dijo ella.

—Ok, le diré.

—¿Qué se van a servir?

—La especialidad de la casa—dijo él y se volvió hacia ella—, tienes que probar esos rollitos de pescado, chiquilla.

—De acuerdo, haré que se lo traigan cuanto antes—les dijo alegremente.

Cuando Tysha se fue, Jaime le dijo:

—A Tyrion le gusta, es la única chica con la que se muestra tímido ¿puedes creerlo?

Brienne apenas lo escuchó y asintió sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó.

—¿Por qué dijiste que era una cita?

—¿Acaso no lo es?

Brienne meneó la cabeza.

—¿Te estás burlando nuevamente?

—No, Brienne—le dijo con una seriedad repentina.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, él suspiró.

—Sé que he sido un imbécil—comenzó—, pero esta vez hablo en serio…

Sus ojos la miraban intensamente. Ella no le respondió.

—Quiero que me perdones—continuó—, y que me vuelvas a tener confianza, te he extrañado—añadió.

Brienne se quedó perpleja. El local estaba lleno de gente y de fondo alcanzaba a distinguir la canción del Oso y la Doncella, pero de pronto parecía que sólo estaban los dos.

—Yo no entiendo que ocurrió—comenzó —, tú fuiste el que dejó de hablarme y cuando nos vimos nuevamente, sólo te burlaste de mí en público.

—Dame otra oportunidad—le pidió—, y todo será diferente.

Y para su sorpresa, Jaime de pronto se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Brienne se sintió enrojecer, abrió la boca para decir algo pero justo apareció Tysha con el plato, que consistía en una montaña de esos rollitos hechos a base de pescado y arroz.

—¿También practicas artes marciales, Brienne? —le preguntó alegremente, mientras colocaba una botella de vino y dos copas.

Ella asintió.

—Siempre he pensado que las mejores relaciones se dan cuando la pareja tiene un interés afín—les dijo.

—Más si comienzan con un apasionante combate ¿cierto, chiquilla? —le preguntó él.

Brienne le sonrió.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras comían, ella apenas notó lo delicioso que estaba el plato. Cuando terminaron, Jaime pagó y salieron del local. Fueron caminando hacia la parada de autobús. Sabía que él esperaba una respuesta y aunque ella sabía que quería decir, se sentía bloqueada. Mientras esperaban, él de pronto le acarició la mejilla y la volvió a besar, y esta vez Brienne le respondió, lenta pero decididamente, hasta que llegó el autobús.

—Vamos—le dijo ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

El viaje hasta su casa se le hizo muy largo, pero bastó que llegaran a la entrada para que retomaran lo que habían interrumpido. Jaime la atrajo hacia él, besándola profundamente y ella le respondió con ansiedad, saboreando su lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban su fuerte espalda. Él le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndola jadear. Sin romper el beso, Brienne consiguió abrir la puerta de la casa y lo llevó adentro, él cerró la puerta de golpe.

Momentos después, se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Jaime besaba su cuello, y los dedos de ella estaban enredados en su cabello. Sentía el rostro ardiente y su corazón latía.

Cuando la miró, vio que sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—Debo suponer que es un sí—sus dedos rozaron sus labios.

Brienne sonrió y asintió.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota: Uff después de mucho tiempo, actualizo. No me había olvidado del fic ;) **

**Contexto: Ha pasado una semana desde que Jaime y Brienne comienzan una relación, pero la tranquilidad no dura mucho.**

**18\. Un extraño mensaje**

Era de noche, Brienne estaba apoyada en la puerta del auto, afuera del edificio donde vivía Jaime, era tarde y debía partir a casa pero él se resistía a dejarla ir.

—Mañana tenemos entrenamiento—le dijo cuando rompieron el beso.

Hace unas horas habían recibido un correo electrónico avisándoles que Baelor reanudaba las clases, luego de una semana. Brienne lo agradecía, no había entrenado nada. Y aunque estos días con Jaime habían sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, se sentía culpable de haber sido tan irresponsable.

—¿Y qué? —le susurró.

—Voy a estar terrible…lo sé…

Él se encogió de hombros, esbozando su sonrisa descarada y acercando nuevamente su rostro al de ella. Brienne se dejó llevar.

Al otro día, ella lo fue a buscar temprano. Cuando llegaron a Baelor, Jaime la tomó de la mano al bajar del auto y ella, consciente de que todos los miraban, iba roja como un tomate, mientras que él sólo sonreía.

Los maestros no dijeron nada acerca de la repentina reapertura de Baelor, ni menos contaron algo referido a la investigación. Sólo aseguraron que el torneo se retomaría algún día, por lo que ellos tendrían que seguir entrenando duro. Brienne se sintió extrañada de la falta de información y vio que Jaime miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a Kevan. Pero sin más preámbulo, las clases comenzaron.

Ella practicó junto a Asha, como siempre. Jaime pasaba constantemente por el lado de ellas, ya sea para tomarle una mano para corregir su guardia, o tomarle la cintura para bajar su postura. En otra ocasión se detuvo sólo para arreglarle un mechón de pelo, o simplemente le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante que la hacía ruborizarse y, a su amiga reírse con entusiasmo.

Cuando terminó la clase, la llevó a aparte, pero esta vez su semblante lucía serio.

—Me parece que hay algo que no quieren decir—le dijo.

—A mí también me pareció extraño que no nos contaran nada.

—Trataré de hablar con mi tío.

—Buena suerte.

Él le dio un rápido beso en los labios y partió a encontrar a Kevan.

Brienne estuvo el resto de la mañana entrenando con Asha. Luego de ducharse, se dirigió a la salida a esperar a Jaime. Él apareció poco después.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó.

—Mal—le respondió. La tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el auto—, Kevan me dijo que no hiciera más preguntas.

—¿Tú piensas que…? —Abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Algo debe estar saliendo a la luz…—Jaime se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante.

—¿Aún crees que… tu familia está detrás…? — ella se abrochó el cinturón.

Jaime hizo lo mismo y suavemente le respondió:

—No lo dudo.

Brienne lo miró preocupada, pero él le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Descubriré la verdad, estoy seguro—le dijo mientras llevaba los labios a los suyos.

Ese día almorzaron en el departamento de Jaime, junto a Tyrion.

A la tarde, ella lo acompañó a su sesión de fisioterapia. El doctor le dijo que sólo le restaba una semana con la férula. Él quedó de bastante buen humor y cuando salieron del consultorio médico, la abrazó y le dio un entusiasta beso que ella respondió entre risas. La calle estaba llena de gente, ya que era la hora en que todos salían de sus trabajos. "_Debemos vernos muy extraños_" no pudo evitar pensar.

— ¡Vamos! —le dijo él, tomándola de la mano y sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Terminaron en su casa, Brienne se había empecinado a que volvieran a sus entrenamientos vespertinos. A esa altura, el patio de su casa era prácticamente un gimnasio. Jaime le había ayudado a conseguir varios implementos, entre los que había un gran saco de arena. Brienne, por su parte había mandado a pedir de Tarth una pequeña plataforma en la que pretendían librar combates, ahora que él podía entrenar nuevamente cuerpo a cuerpo.

Más tarde, estaban cenando y viendo las noticias, cuando escucharon algo que llamó su atención.

"—Aquí tenemos a Brynden Tully, quién tiene mucho que decir del "Torneo Rojo"—decía el locutor.

Ambos soltaron sus tenedores.

—El Pez Negro—Jaime aumento el volumen.

Ella también estaba sorprendida, el Pez Negro era un famoso maestro del mundo de las artes marciales. Aunque ella ese día no lo había visto en el torneo.

—No creo en las mentiras de la policía—decía el viejo luchador—, la versión del ataque terrorista de ese grupo de Essos raya en lo absurdo.

—Pero todos lo daban por hecho—decía el entrevistador.

—Sólo fue un distractor—Brynden sacudió la mano en negativa.

—Se dice que usted no estuvo presente ese día.

—Y está en lo cierto—corroboró—, pero puedo decir que estoy bastante informado.

—¿Y puede darnos nombres?

—Todavía no—dijo él—, pero cuando tenga las pruebas, ni los más poderosos podrán tapar lo sucedido—miró a la cámara. La imagen se cortó y volvió a salir el conductor de las noticias.

"Y así fue como los hechos…"

Jaime y Brienne se miraron.

—Ahora entiendo—le dijo él—, el Pez Negro debe haber estado presente en la reunión y expuso sus sospechas—meneó la cabeza—, y Kevan se niega a creerlo.

—Debe ser difícil para él.

—Seeh, pero me temo que esto nos arrastrará a todos.

Jaime se fue tarde esa noche, luego de despedirse largamente en la puerta de su casa. Él se había negado a que ella lo fuera a dejar, aludiendo a que estaba muy cansada. Pero casi al momento después de que se fuera, ya estaban hablando por celular.

Jaime: Que haces?

Yo: Ordeno la casa

Jaime: Yo pensé que estabas pensando en mí

Rió

Yo: Siempre tan egocéntrico

Jaime: :D

Yo: Por donde vas?

Jaime: Recién tomando la carretera

Jaime: Hay un congestionamiento de la gran puta

Yo: Ya pronto podrás manejar

Jaime: (gesto de súplica)

Brienne ordenó, barrió y limpió mientras canturreaba. A pesar suyo, Jaime tenía razón. No podía evitar sentirse en las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo, ni sonreír cada vez que recordaba cada uno de sus momentos con Jaime, sus caricias y besos. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar, pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutar el momento.

Antes de dormir, recibió una llamada de su padre, quién la llamaba mucho más seguido desde el incidente en el torneo. Luego de asegurarle que todo iba bien y mandar saludos para Tarth, se despidió. Aún no le contaba nada de su relación con Jaime, en realidad, nunca le había contado sobre él, no quería que lo juzgara por su pasado ni por su apellido, por lo que había decidido presentárselo en persona cuando viniera a visitarla.

En esos días, las cosas cambiaron en Baelor. Los maestros aumentaron los entrenamientos de los seleccionados de cada categoría, por lo que ella y Jaime se vieron de pronto más ocupados. Así, dos tardes por semana, Brienne entrenaba con Asha, Renly y los demás. Mientras que Jaime daba sus clases a los chicos.

Ese fin de semana decidieron tomárselo libre y pasar el tiempo juntos.

—Vamos a mi departamento—le dijo, era la noche del domingo. Habían estado afuera todo el día y ahora descansaban sentados en un banco, en una plaza cercana al edificio donde vivía Jaime.

Brienne lo miró, y vio que sus ojos verdes centelleaban. Ella se ruborizó, él lo advirtió y sonrió en respuesta, acariciándole el labio. Sintió un acceso de pánico, sabía que este momento llegaría.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, algo pasó volando por el lado de ellos acompañado de un sonido silbante. Ambos se incorporaron y siguieron la dirección, advirtiendo que el objeto era una flecha que se había clavado en el tronco de un nogal.

Jaime se volteó buscando rastros del responsable, mientras que ella se aproximó al árbol y arrancó la flecha de un tirón. Había un mensaje enrollado.

—No se ve nada—susurró él.

—Mira—le dijo, mientras desenrollaba el mensaje, el papel era duro, como de pergamino antiguo.

Jaime se acercó a ella y ambos leyeron el mensaje.

"Los Lannister pagareis"


	19. Chapter 19

**19\. Una visita**

Jaime estaba tomando desayuno con Tyrion, cuando le extendió el pergamino.

Sin embargo, su hermano pequeño apenas le echó un vistazo, se paró al instante y buscó en su maletín. Sacó tres y se los extendió. Él apenas se mostró sorprendido.

—Ayer a la compañía llegaron a raudales, padre está furioso.

—No es sólo eso…

Le contó sobre la flecha y el supuesto ataque.

—Alguien quiere jugar con nosotros—repuso Tyrion.

—Me parece que es más que eso.

—No me extraña luego de lo ocurrido en el torneo.

Él asintió y se quedó pensando mientras su hermano preparaba sus cosas. Hasta que el sonido de la bocina del auto de Brienne lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tomó su bolso y tras despedirse de Tyrion bajó para encontrar a la chiquilla.

—¿Qué es esto? —Kevan sostenía el pergamino.

—Una amenaza, tío—respondió él.

Antes de que comenzara la clase, se habían asegurado de ubicarlo.

—¿De quién?

Brienne y él le contaron lo sucedido, la chiquilla le mostró la flecha. Kevan la examinó.

—¿Sabes de donde proviene? —le preguntó.

—A simple vista parece una flecha común y corriente, de las usadas en la antigüedad—se encogió de hombros—, puede ser una broma de mal gusto.

—Mi padre y hermanos también han recibido amenazas.

La expresión de su tío cambió.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace unos meses, pero después del torneo la situación se agudizó.

Kevan carraspeó, lucía incómodo.

—Mi padre estuvo implicado, algo sabes—le dijo.

— ¿Qué cosas dices?

—El Pez Negro habló de ello ¿verdad? En esa reunión.

Su tío lo miró y él supo que estaba acertando.

—No hay pruebas…—susurró—, y te rogaría que lo olvidaras.

Miró a Brienne de soslayo y le dedicó una corta pero profunda mirada.

—Tengo unas teorías qué harías bien en escuchar—repuso y tomándole la cintura a la chiquilla añadió— Brienne lo sabe todo también, no tengo secretos para ella.

—Jaime, tu padre es un poderoso y temido empresario—le dijo al fin—, pero no es un asesino.

Él meneó la cabeza, dudando.

Barristan llegó.

—Es hora de comenzar—les dijo.

—Vamos.

—Sólo hazme saber si recibes amenazas también.

Él asintió.

—Lo haré.

—Al menos sabemos que estamos sobre la pista—le susurró a Brienne, mientras se dirigían hacia la gran sala de entrenamiento.

—He estado pensando en enviarle la flecha a mi maestro Goodwin—le dijo ella—, él sabe mucho de armas y puede darnos detalles de su procedencia.

—Buena idea—le sonrió.

Luego se despidió rápido de él y se dirigió al centro de la sala, donde la esperaba Asha. Mientras él tomaba su puesto entre los estudiantes antiguos.

"Y siempre quedará hablar con mi padre" continuó pensando mientras saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza a Loras y a los demás.

Jaime sabía que en Lannister Corp encontraría las respuestas que buscaba desde el ataque a Brienne. Y además le exigiría que se hiciera cargo de lo que había hecho. Pero no terminaba de cumplirlo, para él significaba enfrentarse con un pasado que quería olvidar.

Esa tarde, tal como el médico había anunciado, le sacaron la férula. Ahora sólo le restaba hacer ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad y fuerza de la mano. Ese día no tenían entrenamiento en las tardes, por lo que se fueron a la casa de la chiquilla.

Ahora estaban de rodillas sobre la plataforma de combate que Brienne tenía en su casa, el beso que estaban compartiendo era ansioso. Habían estado practicando combate, pero el desenlace terminó de forma muy distinta. No por primera vez.

Le mordió el labio inferior, y ella jadeó. Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos, ese día ella usaba su short y a él le gustaban mucho sus piernas. Brienne se puso rígida , como ocurría cada vez que la tocaba pero al segundo se relajó, y suavemente le acarició su pecho desnudo. Él disfrutó la sensación. Pero cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, sonó el celular de Brienne.

Ella se sobresaltó, parándose al instante. Él suspiró y se incorporó.

—Dejó de sonar—dijo ella—, era mi padre.

Intentó marcar de vuelta, mientras él la abrazaba por detrás.

—No hay tono—repuso extrañada.

—Ya llamará—la dio vuelta para que lo mirara de frente—¿En qué estábamos?

Ella sonrió y sin contestar, lo volvió a besar. Fueron adentro de la casa y terminaron en el sillón, ella sentada sobre él, sus musculosos brazos rodeando su cuello mientras sus manos tomaban su cintura.

—Brienne—le susurró, mirándola a sus ojos azules. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su respiración agitada, igual que la de él.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que estaban juntos y él ya quería entrar a un nivel más íntimo. Sabía que ella no era Cersei y no había querido presionarla, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si ella quería lo mismo. Eso le llevó la noche anterior a proponérselo, pero no le había alcanzado a responder. Después ocurrió el ataque y el momento se había roto.

Ella captó su mirada, sus ojos vacilaron un momento mientras le acariciaba la barba, pero luego una casi imperceptible sonrisa asomó a sus labios, como en respuesta. Jaime la acercó más a él, pero justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Brienne volvió a sonar.

"Mierda" pensó.

—No responde—Brienne salió al antejardín, él la siguió.

—¿Tu padre te dijo que vendría?

—Me dijo que me avisaría primero, pero…—se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza—, será mejor que vaya a ducharme.

Él asintió. Brienne lo miró dudosamente antes de ir.

Jaime fue al living y se sentó en el sofá. Suspiró. Prendió la tv, pero no podía prestar atención. De hecho, lo único en que podía pensar era en Brienne en la ducha.

El sonido del timbre, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Fue a abrir y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de edad media, menor que su padre. No era alto, pero sus ojos azules brillantes, clavados en él con extrañeza, le permitieron reconocer su identidad.

—Creo que me equivoqué—le dijo.

—Si busca a Brienne Tarth, llegó al lugar correcto.

El hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido, su expresión recelosa era tan idéntica a la de su hija, que estuvo tentado de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo. Se apartó de la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Selwyn Tarth entró.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —le preguntó.

—Está tomando una ducha.

Lo volvió a mirar extrañamente. Jaime se volvió a sentar en el sillón y el padre de Brienne se sentó al frente de él.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién eres? —le preguntó.

—Jaime Lannister.

—¿Lannister?

"Empezamos" asintió.

—¿Eres… amigo de Brienne?

Antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió y la chiquilla llegó al living.

—Jaime, será mejor que te bañes antes que…

Cuando vio a su padre, se quedó muda y se puso como un tomate. Estaba únicamente envuelta con su toalla.

—Papá…no sabía que vendrías.

—Quise darte una sorpresa, pero—lo miró—, creo que tú me tienes unas cuantas, hija—sonrió.

Ella caminó hacia atrás.

—Iré a vestirme—dijo rígidamente.

Él se puso de pie.

—Iré a ducharme.

Antes de entrar, ella lo alcanzó. La toalla apenas la cubría y él podía oler el perfume de su piel. Ella se ruborizó nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —le susurró.

—No quería ponerte nerviosa—se encogió de hombros.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Jaime se tomó su tiempo para ducharse. Cuando salió, Brienne hablaba animadamente con su padre. Al verlo, se puso de pie y le tomó la mano.

—Te presento a Jaime, papá—se puso roja otra vez—, mi…novio—añadió.

Selwyn lo miró seriamente un segundo, pero al cabo sonrió.

—Lo imaginé—le dijo—, supongo que hay unas buenas historias que escuchar.

Brienne les hizo a ambos una cena y Selwyn alabó el plato de su hija. Luego conversaron, Jaime notó que su recelo hacia él pareció atenuarse, al menos un poco. Ya estaba la noche bien avanzada, cuando se puso de pie. Selwyn se despidió con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Parece que no le caigo muy buen a tu padre—le dijo.

—Hay que darle tiempo—se mordió el labio—, yo no le dije nada…pensaba que si le decía quien eras, te juzgaría sin conocerte.…

—Y que me odiaría como tú al principio—le sonrió abrazándola.

—Nunca te odié—le tomó la cara con las manos—, sólo me fastidiabas un poco, bueno, bastante…

—Entonces le terminaré agradando, tal como tú caíste rendida a mis encantos.

Ella se puso seria y se apartó de él.

—Idiota.

Él rió.


	20. Chapter 20

**Un Nuevo Aviso**

Era de noche, Jaime estaba con Tyrion en un bar del Lecho de las Pulgas. Éste le había insistido que fueran a divertirse un rato. Pero él estaba lejos de compartir su entusiasmo. Mientras su hermano coreaba la letra de la canción de rock que estaba tocando una banda en vivo (y bebiendo de un jarro grande de cerveza), él se sentía molesto por la música estridente. Sacó su celular y advirtió que tenía una llamada perdida de Brienne. Se incorporó.

Esa semana había visto poco a la chiquilla porque él había decidido darle espacio para que pasara estos días con su padre. Mientras tanto, había estado muy ocupado, ya sea con los entrenamientos de los chicos y los suyos propios. A eso había que sumarle los extraños mensajes, que aún llegaban, no sólo a él, sino también a Tyrion, Kevan, la empresa y a la mansión de su padre. Su hermano le había contado que Tywin había contratado los servicios de un investigador llamado Varys para que descubriera quien estaba detrás de esto. A Jaime le resultaba extraño el modus operandis de los sujetos, a simple vista parecía broma de adolescentes.

Suspiró y llegó a la puerta, mientras llamaba a Brienne. Al quinto tono, ella contestó.

—Hola chiquilla—le dijo.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar con Tyrion…

—¿Se están divirtiendo? —preguntó

—Él sí…

—Jaime, tienes que venir mañana. Mi padre se va el sábado temprano y quiero hacer una cena para ambos.

—De acuerdo.

—Además mi padre tiene grandes deseos de hablar contigo, en verdad.

—Iré, descuida.

—Además tiene información sobre el origen de la flecha, te interesará escucharlo.

—Rayos chiquilla. Siempre tan cumplidora.

Él hubiera querido que se distrajera, después de todo estaba metida en estos asuntos por culpa de él. _"Por estar conmigo"._

—Sabes que te quiero ayudar.

—Lo sé—le susurró.

—Te espero…

—Ok

Él guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y volvió a la mesa.

—¿Era tu novia? —gritó Tyrion por sobre el estruendo de la música.

—Seeh

—La extrañas ¿eh? Preferirías estar con ella que aquí conmigo—a su hermano ya se le estaban pasando las copas.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos? —preguntó fastidiado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿A qué hora nos vamos?! —gritó también, para hacerse escuchar.

—¡Faltan los mejores temas!

Él suspiró con resignación, bebió un poco de cerveza y volvió a sacar el teléfono. Revisando distraídamente los últimos mensajes que había recibido de la chiquilla. Su hermano carraspeó.

—Ella te hace bien, yo tenía razón.

Jaime puso los ojos en blanco.

Pasó por lo menos media hora, hasta que su hermano estuvo dispuesto a irse.

—Vamos por allá—le dijo Tyrion señalando la calle, una vez que salieron del local.

Él se encogió de hombros y se prendió la chaqueta. La noche estaba fría y ya estaba casi todo cerrado.

Justo cuando iban llegando a la esquina, Tysha salió del restobar en el que trabajaba. Se puso en puntas de pie para cerrar la cortina de metal.

—Por eso querías venir—le dijo Jaime adelantándose para ayudarle.

—Shhh—dijo él.

Tysha se volteó de pronto.

—Hola chicos—los saludó— ¡Me asustaron!

—Hola Tysha—la saludaron ambos a la vez mientras Jaime la ayudaba a bajar la cortina con su mano buena.

—Gracias—le dijo amablemente y luego se volvió a Tyrion—, hace tiempo que no venías—era un reproche.

Jaime sonrió para sí y se quedó atrás a propósito. Revisó otra vez su celular.

**BRIENNE: Llegaste a casa?**

Le había preguntado la chiquilla, pero justo cuando iba a responder, escuchó un silbido y un grito, mientras sentía que algo le pasaba por el lado. Levantó la vista de la pantalla.

Tysha era quien había gritado, su hermano miraba para todos lados desorientado y luego señaló algo que había a la espalda de Jaime. Él se volteó y en efecto, una flecha larga estaba clavada en un poste.

Otro silbido, se agachó por instinto y una segunda flecha pasó por encima de su cabeza. Esta vez iba dirigida hacia Tysha y Tyrion. Ella se agachó, llevando a su hermano consigo. Él la abrazó.

Jaime se dio vuelta, aún en el suelo y percibió una silueta. Se paró ágilmente para tirarse contra el sujeto, pero éste salió corriendo. Lo iba a seguir, pero Tyrion lo detuvo.

—No Jaime…—su expresión era seria, hasta parecía haber perdido rastro de su embriaguez.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella, mientras se incorporaban. Temblaba un poco y Tyrion le tomó la mano.

—Fueron dos esta vez—le dijo Jaime a su hermano.

Él lo miró seriamente y asintió. Mientras Tysha los observaba a ambos sin comprender. Jaime sacó la flecha del poste, no había ningún mensaje esta vez.

—¡Ahí viene un taxi!— exclamó de pronto Tyrion. Se aproximó a la acera y lo hizo parar—.Te acompañaremos a casa—le dijo a la chica. Ella asintió.

Jaime se subió al asiento del acompañante. Todavía tenía el celular en la mano, sudaba. Había un mensaje de Brienne.

**BRIENNE: Todo bien?**

Él se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Tysha dio la dirección de su casa.

—¿Los asaltaron? —les preguntó el taxista mirando sus caras—Vi a un tipo corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

—¿Recuerda su aspecto?

—La verdad no, apenas lo vi un poco—meneó la cabeza—, esto pasa todos los días por aquí.

Sin embargo, Jaime sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el barrio.

A los diez minutos, llegaron.

—¿Quieren pasar a tomar un café, chicos?

—Yo paso—dijo él—, pero ve tú Tyrion.

Los ojos de su hermano lo miraron dudosos desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Jaime…

—Anda con ella, no está bien despreciar la invitación de una dama.

Él asintió y ambos se bajaron.

Llegó a su casa y se sentó en la cama. Sacó su celular, los tickets azules le indicaban a la chiquilla que él la había leído. No quería contarle lo ocurrido, no todavía.

**YO: Llegué bien**

Le dijo.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**** No se puede ocultar la verdad**

Brienne y su padre estaban cocinando, su vuelo partiría a la mañana siguiente. Había sido una semana muy ajetreada. Las tardes que tenía libres de entrenamiento, lo había llevado a conocer las partes más importantes de la ciudad.

De pronto, escucharon el sonido de un timbre, ella sonrió.

Jaime había insistido en dejarle espacio y no había salido con ellos ni una sola vez, ella no lo presionaba porque sabía que lo ponía incómodo estar con personas a las que no conocía. Pero esta vez, le había insistido para que se les uniera.

—Hola—le sonrió él, mostrándole los dientes—, te dije que vendría.

—Menos mal—le respondió ella, con una leve sonrisa.

Él la atrajo hacia él y le dio un profundo beso.

—Entremos—le dijo al cabo de un rato, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y él sonreía pícaramente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. En un principio, su padre no había estado muy contento con su relación, pero después de que ella le contara las extrañas circunstancias en las que se habían conocido y luego los hechos que los habían acercado, pareció ablandarse.

Ahora hablaba con él entusiastamente, contándole de Tarth y, para su consternación, historias de su niñez. Jaime se reía, pero Brienne lo notaba algo ausente, como si hubiera ocurrido algo que ella no supiera. Hasta sus carcajadas sonaban forzadas. En un momento, sus miradas se encontraron, y él desvió la vista. Sin duda, algo estaba mal.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se fueron al living. Su padre destapó una botella de vino dorniense, los tres bebieron (incluso ella) y en ese momento, Jaime pareció relajarse. Ahora le contaba anécdotas de él y Tyrion mientras su mano jugaba con la suya.

—La próxima vez que venga, se lo presentaré—le dijo Jaime a su padre.

—Desde luego, me encantaría conocerlo.

—Papá, recuerda el asunto de la flecha.

Al mencionar esto, Jaime se puso tenso nuevamente. Brienne se incorporó y fue a buscarla.

—Le mandamos una foto a mi maestro—contó él—, él nos dijo que este tipo de armas es usada actualmente por algunas academias de lucha.

—¿De dónde la sacaron? —preguntó su padre.

—Nosotros estábamos…—comenzó Jaime

—La encontramos tirada—lo interrumpió ella.

Ella no quería preocupar a su padre, contándole del ataque, porque aún no sabía si lo había sido o no. Le dedicó una rápida mirada de advertencia a Jaime. Sin embargo, esto no pasó desapercibido para él, frunció el ceño.

—Mmmm bien.

Pero Brienne sabía que no lo había convencido.

—Será mejor que me vaya—Jaime se incorporó.

—Te voy a dejar.

—No es necesario—le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar—, disfruta este momento con tu padre.

Ella asintió. Su padre también se incorporó y le tendió la mano.

—Adiós, joven—le dijo —. Cuídese y también a mi hija.

—Adiós—Jaime se la estrechó—, aunque le aseguro que ella no permite mucho que la protejan.

Él rió. Ella hizo un sonido de protesta.

Salieron de la casa, y él se dio vuelta para despedirse de ella. Pero justo en ese momento, Brienne vio que algo se desplazaba hacia ellos. Rápida como un gato, llevó a Jaime hacia el suelo, justo cuando el proyectil entraba a la casa y se clavaba en la pared.

Lo escuchó quejarse.

—¿Te hirieron?

En efecto, un hilo de sangre caía desde su hombro, a través de un agujero de su camiseta.

—Parece que les falló la puntería— se puso de pie y le dio la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y a continuación se tanteó—, no es profunda.

Brienne observó la pared y vio que esta vez era un hacha pequeña lo que les habían arrojado.

Brienne observó la pared y vio que esta vez era un hacha pequeña lo que les habían arrojado. Y en el mango había un pedazo de pergamino enrollado. Lo extrajo y al leerlo, se lo mostró a Jaime:

_"Robb Stark"_ decía.

Ambos se miraron.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó su padre. Vio el hacha clavada en la pared y a Jaime con el brazo en su herida. Su semblante se oscureció.

—Brienne, me tendrás que contar que está pasando.

—Lo haré—ella y Jaime volvían al living—, por favor tráeme algodón y alcohol del baño—le pidió.

Selwyn obedeció. Ahora sí ella miró a Jaime. Su expresión denotaba seriedad.

—Esto había ocurrido antes, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**. **Es tiempo de acción**

Jaime estaba recostado en el sillón del living de Brienne. Ella se había negado rotundamente a que él se fuera a su casa, luego del ataque. _"El tercero que ocurre"_ pensó.

Antes de irse a dormir, Brienne y él le habían contado a Selwyn lo que había ocurrido. Ella afirmaba que sólo se trataba de una broma de alguien, pero Jaime se daba cuenta que éste no había quedado nada convencido y lo miraba a él, como comprendiendo. Era un hombre bastante inteligente para darse cuenta que tenía que ver con el Torneo Rojo y su familia, por supuesto. Y él la estaba metiendo a su hija en ello, lo que a él no le gustaba nada. Y tenía razón, el mensaje había confirmado esto.

Y ahora ya había decidido que era su deber ir a hablar con su padre. Él lo había iniciado y lo tendría que detener de alguna forma. Se acomodó en el sillón y se tapó con la manta que le había pasado Brienne.

Cerró los ojos. Pero en ese momento, escuchó unos pasos y se dio cuenta que era ella quien se aproximaba a vestida en pijama. Le hizo un hueco para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió? —le susurró rápidamente.

—Anoche.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—No quería preocuparte—le explicó—, pero lo iba a hacer, lo juro.

Aunque no le veía el rostro, sabía que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Igual es imposible engañarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Adiviné que me ocultabas algo.

—Mierda, chiquilla—le acarició la mejilla—, nos conocemos demasiado bien.

Advirtió que su rostro se entibiaba, por lo que adivinó que se había ruborizado.

—Ven aquí—le tomó el brazo para que se recostara encima de él.

—No me ocultes cosas.

—Nunca más.

La besó y ella pareció ceder, él la acercó más él mientras saboreaba su lengua, la cual tenía aún la esencia del vino dorniense, lo que hacía más gratificante la sensación. Era el primer momento íntimo que compartían desde que su padre había llegado, y él sentía que quería más. Una mano de Brienne acariciaba su barba mientras la otra estaba entrelazada a la suya.

Se separaron.

—¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo? —le preguntó.

Brienne negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Iré a hacerle una visita a mi padre, mañana—dijo de pronto.

Ella no respondió nada, al parecer sorprendida.

—Iré a pedirle explicaciones, él comenzó todo esto ¿verdad? Ahora lo sabemos…

—Yo te acompañaré, si quieres.

Él titubeó por un segundo _"¿Juntarla con ellos?"_

—Sólo si quieres…—balbuceó ella.

—No es eso—le dijo rápidamente—, no quiero que te mezcles con ellos…

—Te iré a dejar…aunque sea.

—De acuerdo, necesitaré de tu apoyo moral…

La volvió a acercar a él. Cuando Brienne se fue a su cama un rato más tarde, deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

Al otro día, despertó al sentir en sol en la cara, se tapó los ojos y tanteó el suelo buscando su celular. Miró la hora: las 09:15. Se sentó en el sillón y se desperezó, estirando los brazos. De pronto sintió un pinchazo y se acordó de la herida.

Cuando pasó por fuera de la cocina, la puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchaban las voces de Brienne y Selwyn hablando en rápidos susurros. Parecía que estaban discutiendo.

Fue al baño. Se sacó la camiseta para observarse la herida, la venda estaba limpia.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, la puerta estaba abierta y Brienne ponía la mesa para el desayuno. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras comían, ambos tenían la misma expresión de testarudez. Le habría causado gracia en otras circunstancias.

Se subieron al auto para ir al aeropuerto, Jaime se dirigió a la parte de atrás para que su padre se sentara en el asiento del copiloto. Pero Selwyn negó con la cabeza y le cedió el asiento. El silencio perduró durante el viaje, él sólo se fue mirando el paisaje. Sabía cuál había sido el motivo de discusión. ¿Pero qué podía decir para tranquilizarlo?

Llegaron al aeropuerto y caminaron por el estacionamiento aún sin hablar, Jaime acercó un carro para cargar la maleta de Selwyn. Brienne caminaba entre ambos, se veía algo triste pero a la vez, determinada.

Pero antes de que Selwyn se dirigiera a la zona de embarque, se volteó y los miró a ambos con resignación. Abrazó a su hija.

—Cuídate—le dijo—.

Ella asintió. Se volvió hacia él y le tendió la mano.

—¿Solucionarás esto?

Jaime asintió y Selwyn también, expresando conformidad.

Se despidieron y partieron. Sin decir mucho, se fueron a su departamento.

—Papá quería que me fuera a Tarth—le dijo.

—Él se dio cuenta de que por mí estás metida en esto…

—Yo le dije que no me importa…—dijo ella testarudamente.

Cuando llegaron, se dio cuenta que su hermano aún no estaba en la casa. Se asomó a su habitación y vio que su cama estaba pulcramente estirada. No llegaba desde la noche que los atacaron. Marcó su número.

—¡Hermano! —le contestó al instante.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Con Tysha, obvio.

—¿Todavía? Vaya.

—No querrás saber los detalles sórdidos.

—Prefiero que no…—del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la risa de ella.

—Vamos a tomar desayuno ahora, estoy bien así que si me disculpas…

—Espera, necesito saber a qué hora puedo ubicar a Tywin…

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Quieres ir a hablar con nuestro padre? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

—Adivina.

—¿Otro ataque?

—Así es.

—Lo más seguro es que esté en su mansión—le respondió—, los domingos generalmente almuerza en casa, tú sabes…reunión familiar…

—De acuerdo…

—Bueno, me cuentas. Que los Siete te amparen.

Jaime rió torvamente y cortó.

Brienne lo esperaba expectante.

—Iremos hoy—le dijo.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**** En Mansión Casterly**

Cuando Brienne aparcó a las afueras de Mansión Casterly, Jaime se dio cuenta que en estos cinco años nada había cambiado.

—Buena suerte—le dijo, ella. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con calidez.

—Gracias— le dio un rápido beso y salió del auto.

Lenta pero resueltamente, abrió la verja y recorrió el camino principal que subía en pendiente hasta las grandes puertas. Sólo el antejardín tenía la misma cantidad de metros cuadrados del condominio en el que vivía actualmente. Los pastos eran regados a diario, y había numerosos setos con forma de leones apostados en diferentes lugares, además de esculturas y fuentes de mármol.

Abrió las puertas y de inmediato llegó el mayordomo corriendo.

—Usted no puede…—se detuvo en seco al reconocerlo—, mi señor…lo lamento, es que hace mucho tiempo….

—No importa, Balon—le respondió —, quisiera hablar con mi padre.

—Enseguida…iré a anunciarlo, mi señor.

Jaime se quedó en el ancho vestíbulo, mirando distraídamente la fría decoración que siempre había estado presente en la mansión. Hasta que una voz lo sorprendió.

—¡Jaime! — su tía Genna lo miraba desde el final del vestíbulo.

—Tía…

Ella se acercó y como siempre hacía, le pellizcó las orejas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero de inmediato, su alegre mueca se convirtió en enojo.

—¡Cinco años! ¡Cinco años sin ver a tu familia! —le increpó con sus gruesas manos posadas en su cintura.

—Pasaron muchas cosas—dijo él de mala gana.

—¡Lo sabré yo! ¡Cuántas veces te llamé en el primer año!

—Te contestaba, tía.

—Sí, pero nunca me fuiste a ver.

—Yo…

—Mira Jaime—su tono cambió—, ya sé que Tywin es difícil, pero cometiste un gran error al alejarte de toda la familia.

Se hizo un silencio. Él en verdad, no sabía que decir.

—Bueno, pero es hora de dejar el pasado atrás—sonrió feliz y le tomó el brazo—, te llevaré a ver a los demás, estarán felices de verte.

—Yo preferiría…—intentó resistirse, pero su tía no le hizo caso y lo condujo por el pasillo principal hacia el salón.

—¡Miren quién vino a vernos!—anunció cuando entraron.

—¡Primo! —rugió Daven, su cara seguía igual, se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

Jaime miró alrededor.

A la izquierda, al lado de la ventana, sus primos Cleos y Tyrek jugaban a las cartas con tío Edwyn. Lo saludaron alegremente. En uno de los sillones estaba sentado Kevan con su tía Dorna, él lo miró con sorpresa. Detrás de ellos, de pie estaba Lancel, vestido con su ropa de novicio, lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Y al centro de la sala, en un gran sillón, estaba Cersei. Tenía en sus brazos un bebé de abundante cabello negro, como el de todos los Baratheon. De rodillas al lado de ella, estaba su prima Gloria, jugando con el pequeño. Los ojos de su hermana lo miraron vivamente, casi con diversión.

—¡Jaime! —Su primo atrajo su atención—¡Tan flaco y con barba!

—La vida austera no le hace nada bien a mi querido hermano—dijo Cersei, sonriendo.

Él no le hizo caso.

—La gente cambia, primo— dijo con tono distendido.

—¿¡Sigues en tu mundo de las luchas!? — levantó los puños emulando a un peleador. Pero entonces, su mirada bajó hacia la mano de Jaime—Supimos lo que te había pasado…

—Estuvo mal…—la mostró— pero ahora casi ha mejorado.

—¿Cierto que Jaime fue un ingrato al dejar de vernos? —Intervino su tía, nuevamente—Pero hoy fue una maravillosa coincidencia, nos reunimos varios, incluso Lancel tuvo permiso este fin de semana del seminario—su primo lo miró con una sonrisa.

Él también sonrió vagamente.

—Jaime—de pronto todos se callaron, él se volteó. Su padre lo miraba desde la entrada de la sala.

Estaba más calvo desde la última vez que lo había visto, el poco cabello rubio casi había sido reemplazado por el blanco.

—Sígueme—Y sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo. Jaime se encontró obedeciéndolo. Entraron por un estrecho corredor, las paredes estaban adornadas por los mismos oleos de la última vez, cuándo él había cruzado ese camino en sentido opuesto, a zancadas y furioso.

La puerta de su estudio ya estaba abierta cuando él llegó.

Tywin Lannister abrió un minibar que tenía en la esquina y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey. Le ofreció a Jaime con un gestó pero él negó con la cabeza.

Se sentó en su escritorio y lo miró.

—Te esperaba—le dijo distraídamente, mientras ponía sus papeles en orden.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ahh sí?

—Sin duda los últimos hechos te harían volver—lo miró.

—¿Últimos hechos? ¿Te refieres a las amenazas?

—Sí, me imagino que quieres protección—repuso.

Jaime quedó por un momento anonadado. Tywin lo trataba como si los cinco años sin verse ni hablarse no hubieran pasado.

—En realidad vine porque quiero que detengas esto, tú lo provocaste…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó tranquilamente, dejando el vaso de whiskey en la mesa.

Le mostró el último mensaje recibido, en el cual el nombre de Robb Stark destacaba con sus grandes letras negras. Tywin lo miró fijamente.

—Estas son repercusiones del torneo, padre—le dijo—. Y sé que tú lo organizaste…

—Bien—.Su padre lo miró de nuevo, sin inmutarse ante su acusación—¿Y se puede saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Jaime bufó. Pero había llegado el momento de hablar y llegar al fondo de la situación.

—Todo comenzó desde que me atacaron—empezó él— no sabíamos quiénes eran esos tipos y la policía no parecía avanzar en la investigación, durante dos meses no supimos nada de ellos, hasta que de pronto, éstos son encarcelados.

—Me encargué personalmente del asunto—afirmó.

—Luego resulta—levantó la voz—, que estos hombres eran discípulos de la academia de Roose Bolton. Y después me entero, me lo dijo él mismo, que tú estabas en conversaciones con él.

—Un socio oportuno, sí.

—Comienza el torneo y Robb Stark es atacado, ahí es sencillo adivinar lo que pasó—suspiró—: tú acarreabas problemas con Catelyn Stark desde hace un tiempo atrás, ya que ella se oponía a tus proyectos en el Norte, por otro lado, los Bolton siempre han tenido rivalidad con la esa familia. Y Walder Frey no necesita estar enemistado con alguien mientras le ofrezcan un trato generoso.

—Vaya—dijo su padre—, veo que sabes bastante de los asuntos de nuestra familia a pesar de tu…desinterés en la misma.

Tywin se puso de pie y lo miró desde arriba. Jaime casi sintió el mismo miedo de su niñez, cuando éste les daba solemnes discursos a él y a sus hermanos mientras ellos lo escuchaban sentados bien juntos sin atreverse a hablar.

—¿Tú informante te dijo también que nosotros habíamos sido atacados antes de eso?

—Lo supe…pero nunca confirmaste que fueran los Stark los responsables, y aún así los atacaste…—lo siguió mirando a los ojos, no quería dejarse amedrentar.

Su padre tomó el papel.

—¿Qué me dices de esto?

Jaime tenía un par de nombres. La misma Catelyn Stark o el Pez Negro y sus discípulos, pero era venganza y había sido su padre quién había dado el primer paso.

— Es su respuesta a tu ataque, padre. Tú comenzaste y ahora pagamos las consecuencias…puede ser un juego, pero no estoy seguro hasta cuando lo será—.Se puso de pie para mirarlo frente a frente—. Tú tienes que detenerlo, pero sin violencia…

—¿Y ahora me darás un discurso moral? —La idea pareció divertirlo, al menos a su manera—Te gusta parecer honorable, pero parece que se te olvida que yo tapé un crimen tuyo hace diez años atrás.

Eso lo enfadó. No dijo nada. Tywin se sentó y volvió a tomar un sorbo de whiskey tranquilamente como si supiera que él había ganado la conversación.

—De todos modos yo no tengo que ver con esto—susurró—. No esta vez padre. Y sin embargo una persona importante para mí ahora está involucrada. Anoche nos atacaron, mira—le mostró su herida.

—Tú también puedes colaborar — repuso Tywin, adoptando el aire práctico de quién hace negocios—, regresa con nosotros. Te daremos protección a ti y a quién quieras. Eres mi hijo.

Eso lo desconcertó.

—No fue lo que dijiste la última vez—susurró—, me desheredaste.

—Podemos olvidarlo todo, regresa y te pondrás a cargo de la investigación, y podrás aplicar tus métodos honrados para solucionar la situación actual. Algún día moriré y tú podrás ocupar mi lugar.

Hubo un momento de silencio. La conversación había dado un giro inesperado. ¿Por qué lo querría de nuevo?

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso—le dijo finalmente—, y a Cersei no le gustaría nada…

Partió hacia la puerta.

—Adiós…

—Aún así sigues siendo uno de nosotros…—fueron sus últimas palabras.

Jaime lo miró y cerró la puerta.

Tomó uno de los pasillos interiores, no quería volver a la sala. No tenía nada contra sus tíos y primos, pero el encuentro con su padre lo había dejado sin ánimos de conversar. Quería irse y partir con Brienne.

—Hermano.

Se quedó rígido por un momento, luego se volteó. Cersei lo miraba desde la puerta que llevaba a una de las terrazas de la mansión.

—Hola Cersei—. Ella se veía igual que hace tres años atrás: el cabello rubio rizado le caía sobre los hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido verde ceñido y en su mano llevaba una copa de vino—. Estás igual.

—Y tú tan cambiado…—bebió un sorbo.

Él atravesó la puerta y llegó al amplio balcón, desde allí se veía el Aguasnegras en todo su esplendor, siempre le había gustado esta vista. Ella lo siguió.

—Sabía que vendrías por aquí para no encontrarte con los demás—le dijo—, te conozco.

Se situó al lado de él.

—Es una lástima lo que las malas decisiones le hacen a las personas—lo miró de arriba abajo.

Él no se inmutó.

—¿Dónde está tu marido?

—En Essos, Dorne o donde sea.

Jaime bufó.

—¿Y me hablas a mí de malas decisiones?

Ella rió ásperamente.

—Fue sólo un arreglo conveniente para nuestra familia— le dijo en un tono brusco como si fuera obvio—, al contrario de ti, hermanito, asumo mis responsabilidades. Traté de explicarte, pero nunca lo entendiste, fuiste tan idiota…

—See, lo fui…

—Y así perdiste _todo_…

Él sonrió para sí sabiendo a lo que se refería. Su hermana nunca hablaría explícitamente en la misma mansión de su padre, siempre había tenido miedo de que los descubrieran. Ella era quién fijaba los lugares de sus encuentros y él siempre iba, claro, como un león obediente…

—No quiero hablar del pasado, Cersei…— la miró a los ojos.

Ella de devolvió la mirada por un momento, luego desvió su vista hacia el paisaje.

—¿Padre te ofreció regresar?

Jaime no respondió y ella rió.

—Lo sabía, y obviamente una idealista causa te obligó a rehusarte.

—Mis ambiciones son diferentes a las tuyas, hermana.

—Se nota.

Él suspiró y se dirigió otra vez hacia la puerta.

—Adiós Cersei.

Salió del corredor y abriendo una puerta, llegó directamente al vestíbulo. Se escuchaban voces provenientes del salón, medio amortiguadas por la melodía de un arpa, seguramente tocada por Gloria. Jaime se dirigió a la puerta principal sin mirar atrás.


	24. Chapter 24

** 24\. ****Enfrentando lo incierto**

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó ella, apenas Jaime se subió al auto.

—Vámonos primero—susurró él.

Ella asintió. Puso el auto en marcha y partió hacia su departamento. Jaime iba silencio, pero le tomó su mano derecha y así se fueron el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron, Tyrion aún no había vuelto. En tanto, Jaime seguía pensativo, se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando fijamente. Brienne se puso a preparar un café, esperando que él iniciara la conversación. No quería presionarlo, sabía lo duro que debió haber sido para él reencontrarse de nuevo con su familia, luego de las circunstancias en las que se habían separado. No sólo con su padre, sino también su hermana, era muy probable que hubiera estado allí también. Se mordió el labio.

Sirvió dos tazas de café.

—Jaime—lo llamó sutilmente, el pareció sobresaltarse, pero se lo recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Luego siguió mirando hacia la ventana, con aire ausente. Ella se tomó su café en silencio hasta que lo dejó en la mesita de centro.

—¿Me contarás o no? —dijo al fin.

Él pareció sobresaltarse de nuevo.

—Disculpa—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se acercó, sentándose a su lado y con un brazo le rodeó la cintura. Le contó todo lo que había hablado con su padre: cómo éste había admitido tranquilamente que había atacado a Robb Stark, cómo le había exigido él que acabara con todo y finalmente, el ofrecimiento que le había hecho Tywin para incorporarse de nuevo a la familia.

—Me dijo que siempre quiero parecer honorable, pero que sigo siendo uno de ellos…—con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes ser honorable…tú eliges…

— Pero soy un Lannister—sonrió duramente—, eso siempre será así. Y he actuado como uno, tú lo sabes, he matado.

—Tú me contaste porqué…no es necesario…—le dijo atropelladamente—, si no lo hubieras hecho, toda esa gente...

—Aún así, siempre estaré involucrado en cosas así, y por ende tú también—la miró a los ojos—tal vez deberías alejarte de mí.

—Otra vez con eso—ella se separó de él, enfadada—, ya te dije que no me importa, yo sé que tú…

Él no la dejó terminar y tomándole una mejilla, comenzó a besarla ansiosamente y ella se encontró respondiéndole de la misma manera.

Le incomodaba que Jaime dijera estas cosas, los últimos sucesos lo tenían mal. Y ella no podía evitar sentir que el apellido Lannister era un muro entre ambos, el cual se elevaba cada vez más. En un sentido, él tenía razón, aunque quisiera alejarse de ellos, muchos lazos los unían inevitablemente. Su padre le había dicho lo mismo en la mañana, aunque ella se había negado a admitirlo. Hasta ahora habían sorteado bien el obstáculo, su relación iba bien, ¿pero cuánto tiempo seguirían así? ¿A la sombra de esa gran familia, un mundo lleno de misterios y traiciones? Y además, Brienne sabía que si Jaime decidía regresar, no habría espacio para ella allí, indudablemente terminarían separados.

Ella le acarició cabello con ambas manos, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban con entusiasmo.

—Dioses, chiquilla—susurró cuando se separaron.

Brienne sintió su cara ardiente, pero no le importó.

—No vuelvas a decir eso…

—No lo haré—su mirada era cálida—, es que me preocupa que estés involucrada y que te hagan daño…

—Podré con ello…—le dijo decididamente.

Jaime la miró a los ojos, casi como si la viera por primera vez. Y entonces volvió a besarla, ella se entregó al momento, sin la desazón de un instante atrás. Al cabo de un rato, él la recostó en el sillón y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas—le susurró al oído—, quiero ver más ese color en tu rostro.

Su mirada era cálida ahora, si bien aún se veía algo triste. Brienne le tomó la cara con ambas manos y esta vez ella comenzó a besarlo, lentamente al principio, disfrutando la sensación hasta que la respuesta de Jaime se volvió más insistente. Sus manos fueron hacia su nunca y luego hacia su espalda. Él se acomodó más cerca de ella y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

Hasta que de pronto, Brienne sintió necesario un mayor contacto. Cuando Jaime le acarició un pecho por arriba de la ropa, ella le llevó la mano por debajo de su camiseta. Él sonrió y ella jadeó cuando él le frotó un pezón. Luego, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, llevó su mano hacia el otro pecho.

—Brienne, quiero estar contigo—le susurró.

Se besaron otra vez. Ella también quería.

—¿Tienes protección?

Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió asintiendo.

La levantó del sillón y Brienne se dejó conducir hacia su habitación. Cuando la sentó sobre su cama, a ella le entró el pánico, pero él llevó otra vez los labios a los suyos y éste desapareció.

Jaime la fue desnudando de a poco, Brienne estaba preocupada por la fealdad de su cuerpo y más de una vez hizo el amago de cubrirse, pero él no la dejó. Ella le sacó su camiseta tímidamente y luego el resto hasta que sus ropas estaban en el suelo. "_Su cuerpo es tan perfecto_" pensó, pero cuando Jaime la acarició por lugares a los que nadie había llegado, sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano y sólo se dedicó a disfrutar el momento. Mientras sus propias manos viajaban por el cuerpo de él, deseando que fueran menos torpes e inexpertas.

Momentos después, él estaba dentro de ella. Sus empujes eran suaves y lentos primero, pero cuando ella rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, él aumentó el ritmo. Se escuchó gemir, él la besó nuevamente, para luego seguir embistiendo, sus caderas se movían al unísono ahora, coordinadas. Hasta que en un instante una ola de placer la invadió y supo que había llegado al climax. Y apenas un segundo después, él jadeó fuertemente y quedó derrumbado sobre ella.

"_Brienne_" susurró a su oído. Ella podía sentir su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo mientras ambos sudaban profusamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que él la estaba mirando. Le sonrió.

—Por fin despiertas—le dijo.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, Jaime se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente.

De pronto sonó un timbre y ella se sobresaltó.

—Tranquila—le dijo—, debe ser el tipo de las pizzas.

Se levantó y se puso un short.

Ella se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas, pensativa. Se preguntó qué hora era, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Miró por la ventana y vio que aún no comenzaba a oscurecer.

Jaime volvió con una caja de pizzas y una bebida. Se sentó junto a ella y comieron entre risas y miradas.

—¿Tyrion vendrá? —preguntó, cuando hubieron terminado y se recostaron nuevamente, mirándose frente a frente.

Él se encogió de hombros, y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Si viene y nos ve, se alegrará mucho.

Ella sintió sonrojarse. Él rió. Sus ojos la miraban relucientes.

—Pero no te preocupes—le susurró, su brazo buscó su celular que estaba en el suelo a un lado de la cama—, él me dijo que volverá a la noche—le mostró su mensaje.

La acercó nuevamente.

—Así que seguimos solos, chiquilla…


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**** La verdad no estaba tan lejos**

—Dime, ¿Cómo es que te dio por mudarte de repente? ¿Acaso es por Tysha?—le preguntó Jaime a Tyrion la mañana siguiente, mientras ponían la mesa para el desayuno. Su hermano le había anunciado la noche anterior que regresaba a su departamento.

—Me parece que ya no me necesitas aquí, tu mano está mucho mejor—repuso él—.Y también es por Tysha, sí…—asintió lentamente.

—Me parece que es serio…

—La verdad es que sí.

Jaime lo miró sorprendido, eso era complemente nuevo en su hermano.

—Y me imagino que tú también necesitas privacidad.

Jaime sonrió para sí, pero no respondió.

—Y cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con padre? —inquirió Tyrion, mientras ponía las tazas en la mesa. Él se quedó mudo, la tarde anterior con Brienne lo había hecho olvidar por unos momentos las intrigas de su familia, pero era momento de volver a la realidad.

—Fui a buscar respuestas y a pedirle que acabara con todo—respondió en tono monocorde, mientras partía unos huevos en un sartén.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me confirmó lo que yo había supuesto.

—¿Todo?

Él asintió, mientras batía los huevos.

—Le pedí que por una vez no respondiera con violencia.

Su hermano río.

—Y uego de recalcar mi crimen y que mi honor es una mierda, me invitó a colaborar…

—¿Te ofreció regresar? No me sorprende…

Jaime lo miró.

—Vaya, parece que el único sorprendido fui yo…

—Siempre fuiste el preferido de los tres.

—Vaya forma de demostrarlo.

_"Se te olvida que yo tape tu crimen diez años atrás"._

_"Sigues siendo uno de nosotros"._

Jaime desechó los pensamientos, tratando de que la amargura no lo invadiera otra vez. En verdad, él había quedado afectado con la conversación. Aunque se había encontrado decidido al momento de ir a hablar con su padre y tenía claro lo que quería decirle, Tywin se había encargado de voltear la situación a su favor. Era experto en encontrar las debilidades de las personas y así llevarlos en la dirección que él deseaba.

—Las maneras de Tywin Lannister—dijo Tyrion, solemnemente.

—Cersei lo adivinó también.

—¿Hablaste con ella también? —su hermano pareció sorprendido— ¿Qué te dijo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me trató de idiota y pobre. Nada interesante la verdad…

Tyrion asintió.

Hubo un momento de silencio, interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Él sacó los huevos del fuego y se dirigió a la puerta.

Vio que la chiquilla lo miraba con algo de embarazo, pero sus ojos brillaban. Él la besó más lentamente que otras veces y ella le respondió de la misma manera. Ella se había ido la noche anterior, cuando llegó Tyrion. Él hubiera deseado que se quedara, pero sabía lo tímida que era, y además lo imprudente que podía ser su hermano.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, profundizando el beso. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo de su infaltable ducha matutina y su piel olía a jabón floral. Él ya la deseaba de nuevo, pero aún no estaban solos.

—Llegaste justo para el desayuno—le dijo cuando se separaron.

Brienne asintió alegremente.

Durante el resto del día, ambos ayudaron a Tyrion a empacar, ya que se mudaba a su departamento esa misma noche. Sus pertenencias no eran muchas: los trajes de oficina y la ropa de diario, un estante para sus libros, un escritorio y un minibar.

A la hora de almuerzo había llegado Tysha. Mientras comían, les había contado cosas de su vida. Durante el día estudiaba Secretariado y en las noches trabajaba como mesera. A Jaime no había dejado de sorprenderlo cómo su hermano la miraba embobado.

—Te aconsejo que no vayas al cuarto de mi hermano—le dijo a Brienne, quién estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas guardando los libros de Tyrion en cajas.

Él llevaba dos vasos de bebida, le pasó uno a la chiquilla y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Él sonrió y bajó la radio, donde estaban transmitiendo un concierto de rock.

Cuando Brienne escuchó los sonidos, se ruborizó. Jaime rió y volvió a subir la radio. Ella lo miraba tímidamente mientras tomaba de su vaso, una leve sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro. Jaime se le acercó, quitándole el vaso y el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En nada—pero todavía sonreía.

—Estás pensando en mí ¿verdad? En lo mucho que disfrutaste ayer…

Brienne lo golpeó suavemente en la cara.

—Tonto.

Jaime rió y le mordió el labio. Sí, él también lo había disfrutado.

Tomó tres libros con su mano buena y se dispuso a guardarlos.

De pronto, la transmisión del concierto se interrumpió:

_"Noticia de última hora: Un hombre joven de aparentemente 32 años fue encontrado muerto en el Aguasnegras por un grupo de pescadores del sector. Aún no ha sido identificado, el sujeto en cuestión es alto y de contextura delgada. Viste un atuendo extraño, como un arquero medieval y porta un arco de madera…"_

Ellos se miraron extrañados.

—Pongamos la televisión—susurró Brienne.

Jaime asintió rápidamente y se incorporó, buscando el control remoto. En efecto, en los canales regionales también estaban transmitiendo la noticia. La descripción coincidía con lo que habían escuchado recién, pero por lo menos a él, no le sonaba de nada el tipo.

—¿Te parece conocido? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa chicos? — Tyrion llegó al living, Tysha venía detrás de él con una pila de libros en sus brazos, los dejó en el suelo y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

Jaime señaló la tv.

—Puede ser uno de esos chiquillos que hacen…¿cosplay se llama?

Tyrion los miró a ambos pero al ver sus expresiones, entendió.

—Ahhhhh ¿Ustedes creen que es uno de los tipos que nos atacaban?

—Es una posibilidad.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Tysha.

Si de verdad era el arquero que les disparó, Jaime tenía una clara idea de lo que le podía haber pasado. Trató de recordar a los discípulos que habían participado en el torneo, pero no le parecía haberlo visto allí.

—Deberíamos esperar a que confirmen su identidad…—agregó Brienne, pasando la vista de uno a otro, adivinando lo que pensaban.

Su hermano pequeño miró para otro lado, pero Jaime asintió lentamente.

La transmisión volvió a su programación habitual y ellos siguieron empacando. Pero se percibía una tensión en el ambiente.

—¡Oh, verdad que fuimos a buscar los libros, Tysha! —exclamó Tyrion.

—Ya los traje—dijo ella. Su hermano se volteó y los vio justo detrás de él.

Rió.

Fue a la noche cuando recién dieron la noticia que esperaban. Tyrion y Tysha habían partido, y ambos estaban limpiando el desastre que había quedado en la pieza de su hermano, quién no se había molestado en hacerlo.

Brienne había ido a la cocina a buscar un paño para limpiar los muebles, cuando lo llamó desde allá.

_"Se ha identificado al joven muerto, su nombre es Anguy Ríos, tenía 36 años y procedía del Tridente_—decía el locutor—. _Fue conocido en el mundo de las artes marciales, habiendo obtenido logros en competiciones regionales. Pertenecía a la academia liderada por Edmure y Brynden Tully, se solicita que los familiares…."_

Ellos se miraron. Las piezas ya encajaban.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.- Los vientos comienzan a cambiar**

Esa mañana había un gran revuelo en Baelor, la noticia de la muerte del discípulo había causado gran conmoción.

Brienne no pudo dejar de advertir que, mientras caminaba junto a Jaime hasta la entrada, los demás no dejaban de echarles miradas. Lo observó de reojo, él también se había dado cuenta. Sus ojos se entornaron.

—Ahí están Renly y los demás—ella señaló hacia un rincón del vestíbulo.

Se aproximaron, Renly, Horas y Asha miraban algo desde el celular de Loras.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Brienne.

—El sitio web del "Expreso de las Pulgas" tiene más información sobre la muerte de Anguy— le respondió el muchacho, pasándoles el celular.

**Lunes 30 – 300 AC**

_"El día domingo 29 del presente año fue encontrado muerto en la rivera del Aguasnegras, un joven conocido como Anguy Ríos (36). _

A continuación salían los mismos detalles que ellos habían escuchado en la radio y en el noticiero. Pero en una parte decía:

_"Fuentes anónimas nos confirman que el sujeto había sido visto en la Alta Colina de Aegon, dos horas antes de que fuera encontrado por los pescadores. Es sabido que allí viven los propietarios más importantes de la ciudad. Sin embargo, éstos afirmaron no haber visto nada, mientras que otros no admitieron la entrada de nuestros reporteros a sus residencias."_

Cuando terminaron de leer, los demás los miraban expectantes. Jaime sólo se encogió de hombros. Ella no sabía que decir tampoco ante las miradas interrogadoras de sus amigos. Pero estaba claro hacia donde se dirigían sus sospechas. En la Colina de Aegon era donde vivía Tywin Lannister.

Cuando se enteraron que el tipo era miembro de la Academia del Pez Pegro, para Jaime y ella había resultado evidente que había sido uno de los que los había atacado, como también estaban seguros de la causa de su muerte: lo había mandado a matar el mismo Tywin Lannister. A Jaime no le sorprendió y a ella tampoco, a decir verdad.

—¿El Pez Negro ha dicho algo? —fue lo único que se animó a preguntar.

—Todavía no ha aparecido—respondió Renly.

—Qué extraño…

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó oportunamente.

—Vamos—le dijo Jaime, apretándole la mano.

Los demás los siguieron, pero mientras iban a tomar sus lugares, las miradas de los otros miembros aún apuntaban a ellos y murmuraban entre sí.

—Como todos deben saber, en la tarde de ayer fue encontrado muerto un compañero nuestro—anunció solemnemente el maestro Barristan cuando todos estuvieron en silencio—. Haremos un minuto de silencio por él.

Asha no le preguntó nada mientras entrenaban. Cuando la clase terminó, Jaime se fue enseguida con los chicos.

Él se despidió con la mano, mientras ella y su amiga se iban a la sala de ejercicios. Renly se unió a ellas.

Brienne no podía evitar sentirse tensa, aunque actuara con toda la naturalidad que podía demostrar, se daba cuenta que sus amigos la observaban de forma extraña.

—Bri—dijo Asha finalmente mientras tomaban un break—, tienes nuestro apoyo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con l manga.

—Sabemos que estás involucrada en un asunto feo.

— Yo te lo advertí—le dijo Renly.

Asha le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—Ren, dijimos que….

—No sé de qué hablan—ella hizo el amague de ponerse de pie—, mejor sigamos entrenando.

Pero Asha la tomó del brazo.

—Nosotros hemos seguido la historia de cerca, la prensa pública no dirá la verdad, pero hay otros medios, allí se publicó que fueron los Lannister quiénes atacaron a Robb Stark.

Ella se sorprendió pero no pudo negarlo.

—Y lo de Anguy también fue obra de ellos.

—No sabemos si existe relación…

—Fue su respuesta a las amenazas que habían recibido el último tiempo—afirmó Renly tranquilamente.

Brienne se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Robert me lo contó entre copas la otra noche—Renly se encogió de hombros—, le hacía mucha gracia.

—Sea como sea, Jaime no tiene nada que ver.

Renly meneó la cabeza, pero Asha le pegó un codazo.

—Yo tampoco creo que él esté involucrado—sentenció la chica.

—Aún así—dijo él—, sigue siendo un Lannister… mató a Aerys, las miradas apuntan a él, al menos aquí, en el mundo de las artes marciales.

—Pero esta vez no es así, Jaime no tomó parte del torneo ni tampoco mató al luchador—respondió ella testarudamente.

"_Esos días estuvimos juntos_" pensó ella, recordando esa tarde.

—A lo que vamos, Brienne, es que los rumores también te rebotan a ti—le dijo Asha.

Ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

—Y tu reputación puede verse manchada—le dijo Renly—¿Quieres eso?

En realidad, no le preocupaba. Ella se parecía a Jaime en ese sentido. Toda la vida había lidiado con los comentarios de los demás: ya sea por su físico, su torpeza al intentar entablar una conversación, su fuerza descomunal y muchas veces envidia, cuando le ganaba a los chicos del gimnasio de Renly. Nunca había tenido buena reputación.

—Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran—respondió simplemente—Jaime también ha estado preocupado por mí, nosotros también hemos sido atacados…

—Nos imaginamos—dijo su amigo—con mayor razón, creemos que tú deberías…

—No me alejaré de él—lo interrumpió ella—, yo le dije que lo apoyaría.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie. Renly hizo lo mismo, decidiendo, al parecer, no opinar más. Hizo una broma, tratando de ser el siempre. Asha tampoco agregó nada, también se puso de pie y luego de echarle una mirada perspicaz, asintió con la cabeza como si comprendiera.

Cuando salió de la academia, Jaime ya la esperaba en la puerta. Ese día fueron a almorzar a su departamento. Brienne le contó lo que le habían dicho Asha y Renly.

—Ellos saben bastante, Jaime.

—Mi padre cree taparlo todo, pero no sabe que la mierda siempre se descubre en algún momento. Aún así, mientras los grandes poderes protejan sus intereses, a él no le importa…aunque nos arrastre a todos.

Ella no le mencionó que los demás lo creían involucrado, pero por su expresión, se notaba que él se refería a eso y que le molestaba.

—Pero estoy acostumbrado a tener un honor de mierda…

Brienne le tomó la mano.

—No digas eso…

—Y me sigue preocupando lo que digan de ti…—la miró a los ojos.

—¡No me importa! Te lo dije—ahora ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Jaime rió ante eso.

—Estás adoptando gestos míos—le acarició el labio.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Crees que haya más ataques? —le preguntó al cabo de un momento, mientras se ponían de pie para lavar la loza que habían ocupado.

Jaime negó con la cabeza.

—No creo, no después del aviso de Tywin.

A Brienne todavía le parecía extraño el modus operandis del Pez Negro, si esto había querido ser una venganza por el torneo, significaba que Catelyn también estaría involucrada, y a ella no le parecía la clase de personas que atacara a la gente.

—¿Qué pretendía el Pez Negro con esto? —preguntó ella, mientras fregaba los platos.

—Jugar con nosotros supongo, provocar a mi padre—respondió él mientras secaba la loza con un paño— Tywin tiene la policía comprada, ellos nunca van a obtener justicia por allí. Pero a él no le agrada que lo amenacen. En realidad, su plan de venganza me sorprende por lo estúpido que fue.

—¿Entonces todo se ha acabado?

—Mi padre ganó este round, con el método que él considera más efectivo. Dudo que los Stark y el Pez Negro quieran arriesgarse de nuevo. No estoy nada satisfecho cómo fue resuelto, desde luego. Pero ¿quién podría haberlo disuadirlo? A mi hermana no le importan los medios, mientras justifique el fin. A Tyrion no le confía todos los asuntos. Sólo quedaba yo…

Brienne sabía lo que estaba pensando, si él hubiera aceptado su ofrecimiento, tal vez podría haberse evitado este asesinato.

—Tu padre no te dio tiempo…—le dijo—, no te sientas culpable.

—Yo fui tajante en mi respuesta y él no es de esperar.

—Puede que de todos modos, no hubiera estado en tus manos.

Él asintió lentamente. Ella también podía sentir su amargura, también quería justicia. Se decía que Robb no había quedado bien y aún así, el caso quedaría impune. Pero por otro lado, también era un alivio de que nadie más los atacara y que pudieran estar tranquilos. Se sentía culpable por sentir esto, pero ella esta vez estaba de ese lado del mundo, junto a Jaime, tal como decían Asha y Renly, y lo había aceptado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Jaime. Ella salió de sus cavilaciones, no se había dado cuenta que aún tenía un vaso sin enjuagar en sus manos.

—Nada—negó con la cabeza.

Pero cuando iba a terminar de enjuagar el vaso, Jaime se lo quitó de la mano y lo dejó en el fregadero. Y tomándola de la cintura, la sentó en la mesa frente a él. Cuando comenzó a besarla, ella entendió porqué quería continuar en ese mundo.

Durante los días siguientes, no hubo más ataques ni advertencias, tal como Jaime había anticipado. Ambos se enfocaron nuevamente en el entrenamiento e hicieron caso omiso de los comentarios que había en el ambiente. Aunque sus amigos ya no le decían nada cuando entrenaban juntos, lo que Brienne agradeció.

Jaime y ella también leían ahora el Expreso de las Pulgas, no sólo salía información de su familia, sino de otras igual de influyentes, como los Tyrell quiénes estaban adquiriendo un gran peso en el mundo de los negocios de Poniente. Aunque a veces la verdad en este periódico estaba adornada con algunas exageraciones y mentiras, traía más verdad que la prensa convencional. Según lo que les contó Tyrion, a Tywin Lannister no le gustaba nada lo que se estaba diciendo, lo que a Jaime le alegró.

En tanto, el Pez Negro había aparecido en los medios. Parecía realmente contrariado por la muerte de su discípulo, aunque se negó a contestar muchas preguntas.

—Sabía con quién estaba jugando—había dicho Jaime—, no sé que esperaba.

Pero luego de eso, nada más se supo. Tywin Lannister ya había dado su aviso y quedó claro una vez más quién tenía el poder.

Brienne despertó temprano esa mañana, el sol ya había salido, llenando de luz su habitación. A su lado, Jaime dormía profundamente. Con suavidad, ella le acarició el pecho, iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol. Él despertó con su toque.

—¿Qué pasa, chiquilla? —le preguntó con voz soñolienta, tomando su mano—¿Tan temprano y planeando cosas?

Ella se ruborizó y él la arrastró hacia él, sus manos acariciaron la parte baja de su espalda.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer? —insistió—.Es sábado en la mañana, no tenemos que ir a ninguna parte.

—¿Tú tienes planeado algo? —preguntó ella.

—Yo lo tengo muy claro—le susurró al oído.

En ese momento, sonó su celular.

—Mierda, chiquilla—le dijo—, siempre nos quieren interrumpir…

Con una mano, sin retirar la otra de su cadera, tanteó la mesita de noche buscando el teléfono.

—Es Kevan—dijo—¿Sí?

A las primeras palabras, su rostro se oscureció.

—Bueno…sí…está bien…

Cortó, ella lo miraba expectante.

—Mi padre—susurró.


	27. Chapter 27

**27\. Los cuervos graznan**

Era un día frío, y Brienne presenciaba junto a Jaime, Tyrion y Tysha la ceremonia de despedida a Tywin Lannister.

El suceso había sido extraño: esa mañana de sábado el cuerpo del señor de Roca Casterly había sido encontrado en el baño de las oficinas de Lannister Corp, una saeta le atravesaba el hígado. Nadie pudo explicar lo que había pasado. Cuando Jaime llegó al lugar, las cámaras de seguridad estaban apagadas, los guardias habían sido noqueados y fuera del baño no había ningún indicio de que allí se hubiera cometido un asesinato. Fuera quien fuera el autor, se había encargado de no dejar rastros. Brienne había esperado a a Jaime en el auto y pronto vio llegar a Kevan, a Cersei y a otros miembros de la familia a quiénes no supo identificar. Estuvieron un buen tiempo allí hasta que Jaime había regresó al auto y le contó lo poco que sabía.

Volvió al presente, había mucha gente en la ceremonia: los familiares más cercanos que se distinguían fácilmente por su cabello rubio y ojos verdes, como los de Jaime. También estaba la familia de Robert, Renly acompañado de Loras y el hermano de éstos, Stannis junto a su esposa y Shireen. También había otras personas importantes que Brienne estaba segura de haber visto en la prensa pública.

Una tía de Jaime pronunció unas palabras de honor y luego el septón comenzó a entonar un cántico. Jaime le apretó la mano. Ella lo miró, él se veía aún conmocionado e inconfundiblemente dolido. Podría haber tenido muchos problemas con su padre en el pasado, pero seguía siendo su sangre.

Cuando el cuerpo hubo descansado por fin bajo la urna de mármol, los Lannister se comenzaron a dispersar. Ella no había podido evitar observarlos con curiosidad durante la ceremonia y en ese momento no le habían parecido tan fríos y orgullosos. Excepto, claro está, Cersei Lannister. No había podido ver su rostro, ya que estaba tapado por un velo de tul, pero su figura se erguía altivamente junto a su marido, Robert Baratheon.

La tía de Jaime se acercó a ellos. Era una mujer de mediana edad, de rostro amplio y contextura gruesa. Durante el discurso, se había expresado con una voz firme y clara, que denotaba una fuerte personalidad.

—Mi tía Genna—presentó—Brienne, mi novia.

—Un gusto—le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tal como había hecho con Jaime.

—Igualmente…—respondió ella tímidamente.

—Tus primos me están esperando—le dijo a Jaime, se veía triste—, pero te llamaré.

Él asintió.

En ese momento advirtieron que Cersei se había quedado atrás. El velo de tul ya no cubría su rostro y los miraba. El gesto era una mezcla de incredulidad y burla. Jaime le devolvió la mirada desafiante, pero era tal la intensidad y tensión entre ambos que Brienne se sintió como fuera de lugar, a pesar de que la mano de él todavía sostenía la suya. Le dolió el estómago y miró hacia el suelo.

—Vamos—le dijo al cabo de unos segundos, aunque a ella le habían parecido horas.

Cersei ya se había adelantado, alcanzó a su marido y le tomó el brazo. Pero antes de dirigirse a la limusina que los esperaba, miró a Jaime una vez más.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta, Tyrion y Tysha se habían unido a un grupo de primos jóvenes y se fueron conversando con ellos hasta la entrada. Pero Jaime y ella iban en silencio, a Brienne la había invadido un sentimiento de incertidumbre, se preguntó qué ocurriría en los días siguientes. De pronto, cuando llegaron a los portones, Jaime se volvió hacia ella, su rostro se veía tranquilo. Le acarició la barba con ambas manos y entonces él acercó su rostro y comenzó a besarla suavemente. Entonces, unos cuervos graznaron.


	28. Chapter 28

**28\. ****Culpa**

Era de noche y Jaime estaba acostado pensativo. Brienne se había marchado hacía un par de horas, al otro día tendrían otra dura jornada en Baelor. Los entrenamientos diarios eran efectivos y la chiquilla había progresado de forma sorprendente. Mientras tanto él, no lograba concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Seguía entrenando a los chicos, pero no podía mantener toda su atención en el trabajo.

La muerte de su padre lo había afectado bastante, ya habían pasado dos semanas y la investigación no podía avanzar. Se había descubierto que el origen de la saeta provenía de una ballesta que pertenecía al gimnasio del Pez Negro, sin embargo no habían encontrado evidencias que relacionaran a éste o a uno de sus discípulos con la escena del crimen.

El antecedente de los ataques que habían recibido podría haber sido una prueba refutante, pero Cersei se había negado a hablar de esto ya que podía llevar a hablar del "incidente" del torneo. Su hermana estaba muy paranoica, ante los rumores que había y temía que terminaran por arruinarlos.

Sin embargo, Jaime tenía dudas de que el Pez Negro hubiera sido el culpable, por alguna razón, no terminaba de convencerlo.

De pronto, unas gotas cayeron sobre su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover y él tenía la ventana abierta. Se incorporó, pero cuando iba a cerrar la persiana, vio que una limusina se estacionaba frente al edificio. El chofer se apresuró a abrir la puerta y su hermana salió de ella, recibiendo el paraguas que él le ofrecía.

_"No lo creo"_ pensó.

Cuando Cersei subió el último peldaño, él ya la esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Ella pareció sorprenderse.

—Te vi por la ventana—se encogió de hombros—debo reconocer que me tomaste desprevenido, creo recordar que es la primera vez que me visitas.

Ella sonrió levemente, le tendió su paraguas y él lo dejó junto a la puerta.

—¿Café?

—Bueno—respondió ella lacónicamente.

Cersei le echó una mirada a su departamento, fijando su atención en sus sillones viejos, muebles usados y cuadros desgastados. Mientras tanto, él la miraba esperando lo que ella tuviera que decir. Ella lo advirtió y sacó una carpeta de su bolso.

—Hoy salió el testamento de padre.

—¿Me concierne a mí?

—La verdad es que sí.

Ella abrió la carpeta sobre la mesa y él advirtió que entre el nombre de Cersei y Tyrion salía el suyo.

—Me había desheredado…

—Claro que no lo hizo—los labios de Cersei estaban apretados a modo de reproche—, debes sentirte culpable ahora, tú renegaste de padre…pero él siempre te apreció.

No podía evitar sentir una aprensión en el pecho. Su atención se fue hacia la tetera, que ya estaba hirviendo. Sacó una taza del aparador y le sirvió.

—Tú sabes lo que pasó…

Ella bufó.

—Preferiste tus peleas antes que cualquier cosa…

—El choque era inevitable—susurró—, y ese momento me apoyaste ¿no recuerdas?

—Pensé que era cuestión de tiempo de que maduraras…sin embargo no has cambiado nada, sigues viviendo pobremente, y no has hecho nada por nuestra familia, ni por ti.

Él sintió un cansancio repentino, no quería oír reproches, menos de su hermana.

—Pero puedes remediarlo—le dijo al final—, si vienes con nosotros y nos ayudas. Te necesito. Hay un caos en la empresa y el gnomo no quiere saber nada, tiene una nueva puta ahora—bufó.

—Es su novia—dijo él fríamente—, y no es una puta. De hecho es la primera relación seria…

—Como sea—lo interrumpió—¿Vendrás?

Él se dirigió a la ventana.

—Jaime—insistió ella, más suavemente ahora—, aún es tiempo de dejar tu vida atrás y volver a nuestra familia. Si lo haces, lo honrarás.

Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos eran más cálidos ahora, lucían casi amables. Se acercó a él.

—Yo no sé nada sobre esos temas, no tengo estudios…

Ella agitó la mano, minimizando la importancia.

—Yo te diré que hacer. No necesitas grandes conocimientos. Son asuntos importantes que no puedo confiar a cualquiera y tú tienes que opinar también hasta que yo me quede a cargo de todo.

—No puedo dejar Baelor…

—Sólo serán unos días, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

Él la miró.

—Mi oficina sigue en el mismo lugar, seguramente recuerdas donde está, en un tiempo fuiste muchas veces.

No respondió, decidiendo ignorar la insinuación.

—Piénsalo—le dijo—, no todo ha acabado.

Y se marchó.

—Cersei fue a mi departamento anoche.

Brienne lo miró, al parecer algo sorprendida. Era el día siguiente en la tarde y ambos estaban en un descanso de su entrenamiento vespertino.

—Fue a mostrarme el testamento—explicó.

—¿El testamento? —su mirada pareció tranquilizarse.

—Mi padre no me desheredó…

—Jaime, eso es…

—Inesperado sí—se mordió el labio, tal como hacía ella.

Sus ojos lo seguían.

—Era tu padre…y te quería—ella le acarició la barba.

—Sin embargo, yo fui…

—No te sientas culpable…

Él tragó saliva, ella lo entendía tan bien. La besó, suavemente.

—Cersei quiere que la ayude, hay un caos en la empresa y necesita mi opinión en algunos asuntos—prosiguió.

—Si piensas que deberías ir, ve…

—No podré ir a Baelor por unos días—le dijo—, luego ella asumirá la gerencia principal y yo quedaré libre.

Ella asintió, ¿qué más iba a decir? Él, mientras le contaba, ya sabía que estaba decidido. Aunque eso implicaba que la vería menos.

—Nos veremos en las tardes.

—Lo sé…

Jaime sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó sobre ella nuevamente.

Continuaron practicando una hora más.

—Hagamos combate ahora—le dijo él.

—Estoy un poco cansada—su voz tenían un poco de desánimo.

Él asintió y luego de elongar un poco, dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento. Luego de ducharse, cenaron algo rápido. Él advirtió que la chiquilla no hablaba mucho, sus ojos se veían apagados. Se incorporó y se acercó a ella, y en ese momento Brienne sonrió. Él le tomó ambas manos para ponerla de pie y que quedara a su misma altura.

Comenzó a besarla lentamente hasta que la respuesta de ella se volvió más insistente. Su timidez había menguado estas últimas semanas y él se entregaba extasiado a estos encuentros. Saboreó sus labios y acarició su cabello, el cual todavía estaba húmedo. Sin separarse, Jaime se sentó de nuevo en la silla y la acomodó sobre él. Sus piernas estaban alrededor de su cadera y él cada vez se sentía más excitado. Cuando rompieron el beso, vio que los ojos de Brienne brillaban con decisión y ya era evidente lo que ambos querían.

Terminaron en su cama, Jaime la acarició de la forma que sabía que a ella le gustaba. Su espalda se arqueó con cada uno de sus toques o besos. Lo hicieron con un ritmo más rápido y fuerte esta vez. Y él terminó primero, cuando ella empezó a susurrar su nombre. Cuando acarició la zona donde sus cuerpos se unían, Brienne gimió y se fue con él.

Jaime salió de ella y se quedaron mirándose lado a lado, le acarició la mejilla. Sus ojos eran ahora un remanso de paz y él quería fundirse en ellos.

—Extrañaré no verte en Baelor—le dijo. Ella sonrió.

—Todo irá bien.

—Seeh—rió Jaime—, no puede ser tan terrible.


	29. Chapter 29

**29\. ****Un día en Lannister Corp**

Cuando Jaime llegó a la mañana siguiente a las oficinas de Lannister Corp, Cersei sonrió satisfecha. Él descubrió que otro escritorio había sido instalado allí mismo, en su oficina

—Cuando yo me mude a las oficinas de nuestro padre, ésta podrá ser para ti—le dijo sonriente.

Él no se quedaría por tiempo indefinido, nunca iba a ser su lugar. Sólo había aceptado porque sentía que algo le debía a su padre. De todos modos, asintió.

Ella se puso sus lentes y con un control encendió un panel.

—Te enseñaré en lo que hay que trabajar.

Durante la hora siguiente, su hermana le mostró todo en lo que se había especializado la empresa en los últimos diez años. Ella pretendía que él la ayudara a tomar unas decisiones acerca de unas posibles alianzas con otras corporaciones poderosas. Los Tyrell les habían dando problemas últimamente, por lo que ellos tendrían que reforzar su posición. Ella le pasó unos cuantos archivos.

—Aquí están las condiciones, yo ya las leí. Pero es necesario que tú también lo hagas, así tendrás el panorama claro y podrás darme tu opinión.

De modo que Jaime se sumió en la lectura.

A la hora de almuerzo, se escabulló para poder hablar con Brienne.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Bien—respondió ella—, tus alumnos estaban decepcionados porque los dejarías un tiempo.

Él sonrió. Esa mañana había ido a hablar con Kevan y Barristan, este último quedaría a cargo de sus clases durante su ausencia.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió—¿Me extrañaste mucho?

Ella bufó.

—En la tarde iré a verte.

—Te esperaré.

—¿Con quién almorzarás?

—Con Asha.

—Vaya, ya me reemplazaste.

Ella rió.

—Nos vemos—se despidió.

—Nos vemos—respondió ella.

En su celular, había también un mensaje de Tyrion.

Ty: ¿Resististe medio día?

Como Cersei había dicho, su hermano había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones junto a Tysha. El semestre de ella había finalizado, por lo que aprovechó también de tomarse sus vacaciones en el trabajo y partieron a Asshai durante un mes.

—No me preguntes como es el lugar—le había dicho—,casi no hemos salido de la habitación del hotel—reía.

Jaime había puesto los ojos en blanco. Cuando le contó su decisión de volver a la empresa por un tiempo definido, su hermano no lo podía creer, pero a la vez se alegró así Cersei no lo seguía molestando.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la oficina, una bandeja lo estaba esperando.

—Almorzaremos aquí, si no te molesta—le dijo Cersei amablemente.

Él habría querido juntarse con Brienne, pero era mucho lo que tenía que leer. Miró de nuevo su celular y luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Cersei observó su movimiento pero no comentó nada.

—¿Te ha llamado Varys? —le preguntó él.

—No—sus labios se apretaron—. Este tipo era más competente cuando estaba al servicio de nuestro padre.

—No hay pruebas aún, Cersei…

Varys era quién estaba investigando el asesinato de Tywin. Cersei estaba segura (o quería estarlo) de que los Stark lo habían planeado y la ponía furiosa que aún no encontraran pruebas reales para inculparlos. Aún así, él estaba de acuerdo con su hermana, cuando su padre quería algo, lo conseguía, tenía el suficiente carisma, poder, riqueza y autoridad para lograr que las cosas salieran a su favor y que los demás actuaran según sus intereses. Ahora que había muerto, ya se estaba notando la diferencia y eso también molestaba a Cersei. Ella siempre se había visto a si misma como una especie de Tywin con tetas, pero estaba lejos de tener su misma influencia.

—Debemos voltear la investigación a nuestro favor, de forma que el nombre de nuestro padre no quede manchado—continuó ella.

—Si la verdad sale a la luz, deberemos afrontarla.

Él no quería culpar a los Stark, sino encontrar a los culpables reales. _"Justicia verdadera"_ era momento que se acabaran las intrigas y mentiras que habían rodeado a su familia.

Los ojos de Cersei se entornaron en un momento y Jaime pensó que ella le iba a discutir, pero al final pareció decidir que no.

—¿Vino? —le ofreció.

Él aceptó.

—No podré ir todavía—le dijo a Brienne . Eran las seis de la tarde y él aún no terminaba de leer. La reunión con los otros empresarios sería en dos días más.

—No te preocupes—le dijo ella.

—Apenas salga, iré.

—Ok

Era casi medianoche cuando por fin pudo salir. Cersei se había ido recién en su limosina y él ahora iba en un auto con chofer que lo había estado esperando para llevarlo a casa, para su sorpresa. Sacó su celular y marcó.

—¿Si? —contestó Brienne, con voz somnolienta.

—Estabas durmiendo, perdón…yo… no pude salir antes.

—No te preocupes—bostezó—, aproveché de ir de compras, ordenar y hacer unas cuantas cosas.

—Vaya, parece que soy una distracción para ti.

—Sí, bastante.

Él rió.

—Te extrañé—le dijo.

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos solía ser de palabras y él la imaginó toda colorada.

—Yo también—le respondió al final.


	30. Chapter 30

**30\. ****Distancia**

Ese día, mientras entrenaba, no podía evitar sentir un vacío cuando veía que Jaime no se acercaba a ella como siempre solía hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que no asistía a Baelor, y aunque sus clases las había tomado Barristan, no dejaban de llegar los chicos a preguntarle cuando volvía su maestro Jaime.

Tampoco se veían mucho el resto del día, el trabajo había resultado ser más demandante de lo que Jaime había creído en un principio y siempre tenía que estar pendiente de contestar alguna llamada, escribir un mail o asistir a una reunión de improviso.

La primera semana lo había ido a buscar, luego de salir de Baelor, pero después de esperas de una a dos horas, había desistido y él llegaba a su casa, a la hora que podía.

Ella entendía lo que estaba haciendo, él se sentía en deuda con su padre y por ello, debía ayudar en lo que fuera para que la empresa siguiera a flote. Pero lo extrañaba y estaba preocupada y a la vez molesta por esta lejanía repentina.

Sabía que no era su culpa. Por lo que le había contado, la muerte de Tywin había conllevado gran inestabilidad y al sumarse la ausencia de Tyrion, el trabajo era demasiado. Él le decía que solo estaría hasta que Cersei ocupara el control, pero en realidad Brienne lo veía tan entregado al trabajo que en verdad dudaba si lo terminaría dejando. Y si él deseaba quedase, ella no se lo impediría. ¿Pero qué pasaría con su relación?

También, Jaime se había puesto a cargo de la investigación de la muerte de su padre. La policía interrogó a los miembros del gimnasio de Aguasdulces, incluidos al Pez Negro y Edmure, los maestros, pero en sus declaraciones no hubo nada que los asociara a la escena del crimen, aparte de la ballesta encontrada.

Ese día almorzó sola en casa, mientras veía televisión. Jaime no la había llamado ni escrito ningún mensaje. El día anterior se habían despedido fríamente. Ella decidió que tampoco le escribiría, seguramente estaría trabajando y ella no quería molestarlo. O quizá estaría almorzando. Se lo imaginó junto a Cersei en un lujoso restaurant y desechó el pensamiento.

Sentía que sus celos eran muy egoístas, pero por otro lado, tenía fuertemente en su memoria la mirada que habían compartido en el funeral de su padre, la cual sólo podía indicar que nada se había apagado entre ellos. La relación entre ambos parecía ir bien, las veces que ella lo había ido a buscar, los veía salir juntos del edificio, conversando. Como esa noche, en la fiesta de la empresa en honor a Tywin Lannister. Habían subido juntos al escenario y lucían tan bien, en sus trajes de gala, dos figuras esbeltas, hermosas y con gracia. Mientras que ella, no dejaba de sentirse incómoda y torpe en el vestido que había decidido a usar. Era imposible no captar la diferencia.

Miró de nuevo su celular. Ninguna llamada ni mensaje.

De pronto, este sonó. Su corazón saltó pero vio que era Tyrion.

—Hola, Brienne.

—Hola Ty—lo saludó. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba el sonido del oleaje.

—¿Está mi hermano ahí? El desgraciado no me contesta el teléfono.

—No…él iba a estar en la empresa…

—¿Acaso duerme ahí también?

Ella rió un poco.

—Jaime está extraño…

— Tiene mucho trabajo…

—Mmm—dijo—, te llamaré después…

A la tarde, partió de nuevo a Baelor al entrenamiento de los seleccionados. Sus maestros la felicitaban constantemente y ahora más que nunca añoraba entrenar para desviar sus malos pensamientos. De hecho, estaba más mentalizada que nunca.

Apenas llegó, se le acercó Shireen.

—¡Hola Bri! —se acercó sonriéndole.

—Hola Shireen.

—¿Va a venir el maestro Jaime?

—No lo creo hoy—respondió ella.

La chica se puso triste.

—Dile que lo extrañamos mucho, el maestro Barristan es muy pesado—dijo en un susurro.

Brienne le sonrió.

—Lo haré…

De pronto, Barristan llamó a Shireen.

—Me tengo que ir—se fue corriendo—nos vemos.

Brienne sonrió mientras la veía correr hasta la entrada de la sala en la que entrenaban.

Cuando salió del entrenamiento, vio que Jaime le había mandado un mensaje.

Jaime: Reunión de última hora, no podré ir. Lo siento.

Yo: Ok

Ella suspiró, guardó su celular en el bolso y fue hacia el auto dispuesta a irse a casa. Se le había ocurrido que dormir le haría muy bien, cuando de pronto Asha la agarró del bolso.

—¿Te juntas con Jaime ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos a beber! —le dijo.

Y ella respondió que sí.

En el pub, Asha habló todo el rato, contándole de sus últimas aventuras. Luego de un breve amorío con Horas Redwyne, había conocido a otro chico, Qarl, con quién decía que lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

—Nos divertimos, sin ningún compromiso—le dijo—. Nos entendemos bastante bien, tú sabes…en la cama.

Brienne asintió en silencio. A veces le pasaba que le gustaría ser así de decidida como su amiga, sin tanta inseguridad y traumas, más libre.

—Estás callada esta tarde, Bri—le dijo—más de lo habitual, digo…¿Cómo están las cosas con Jaime?

Brienne procedió a contarle todo lo que pensaba, de cómo veía que él se estaba alejando, y que por otro lado se sentía egoísta por pensar así.

—Me gusta que Jaime vuelva a estar en paz con su familia…pero no veo que haya espacio para mí allí—terminó.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has hablado de esto con él?

—El poco tiempo que nos vemos, no conversamos mucho.

—Entiendo—la miró a los ojos pícaramente, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso tampoco…

La última vez que tuvieron sexo fue la misma noche de la fiesta de la empresa, y en ese momento, todo lo demás había pasado a segundo plano: la lejanía, el recuerdo de él y su hermana, las miradas despectivas que Cersei le había dedicado en la fiesta, su incomodidad con su aspecto, todo. Sin embargo a primera hora del otro día, recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse. Las siguientes ocasiones que habían intentado un acercamiento, siempre eran interrumpidos y no podían disfrutar las pocas horas que estaban juntos. Y ella no podía evitar sentir que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

—Lo primero que deben haber hacer es hablar—le dijo su amiga—.Él está enamorado de ti…

Ella se removió incómoda.

—¿Tú crees? —la miró, pero Asha lucía más seria que nunca.

—Por lo que creo que te incorporará a su familia sin dudar—prosiguió—, pero debes hablarle de tus temores. Ustedes son una pareja seria, no son Qarl y yo.

Ella asintió, pero Asha no sabía de Cersei ni su historia con Jaime. Era algo que no podía compartir.

Era tarde cuando llegó a casa, Jaime no le había vuelto a escribir. Ella se duchó y luego se acostó. Recién estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando él la llamó.

—Tengo que hablarte—le dijo.


	31. Chapter 31

**31\. ****Desilusión**

_Unas horas antes de la llamada de Jaime a Brienne…_

Jaime caminaba lentamente hacia el edificio de Lannister Corp. Se sentía entre cansado y melancólico, pero por otro lado más satisfecho consigo mismo que antes. No había ido a Baelor en semanas, sólo estaba en la empresa ayudando a Cersei, trabajando afanosamente para estabilizar el caos que había quedado, era lo único que podía hacer por su padre y lo haría.

Miró su celular, a su estado se le agregaba exasperación por el simple "ok" de Brienne. Seguramente estaba enfadada porque él no la había llamado, pero de verdad no había tenido tiempo y también estaba aburrido de su hosquedad de los últimos días. Era cierto que no habían podido pasar muchas horas juntos, ni entrenaban como antes, pero no era porque él no quisiera.

_"Mierda, ¡no hemos tenido sexo desde casi un mes!"_

Los intentos de acercamiento de su parte, se esfumaban en un rato. Es que ella actuaba como si se estuviera alejando cada vez más. Jaime no lo soportaba.

Llegó al piso 10, donde estaba la oficina de Cersei y la de su padre _"la que había sido de él_". Golpeó, Cersei lo hizo pasar.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

Ella le había dicho que se reunirían todos.

—¿Qué importa? —le preguntó. Se había cambiado la ropa de oficina por un vestido verde ajustado y escotado, además se había soltado el cabello.

—Me dijiste que era una reunión importante…

—Lo es—se dirigió a una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y sirvió dos copas de champagne. Le ofreció una—Quiero que celebremos, hermano...

Esas semanas, Cersei había estado más dulce que nunca. Habían trabajado bien juntos y pronto él estaría libre para volver a Baelor _"y con Brienne"_.

—¿Celebrar qué?

—Nuestra reconciliación.

—Cersei, yo no pienso quedarme.

—¿Por qué no lo harías? Trabajamos bien juntos, nos complementamos como siempre había sido…

No lo engañaba, aunque él lo quisiera, ella nunca querría compartir el poder.

—Jaime , podríamos recuperar lo que tuvimos…

—No, Cersei—la cortó—, yo tengo novia y tú estás casada.

—¡Pero hermano!—rió —, ¡Por favor!

—Que…

Volvió a reír.

—No puedo creer que me reemplazaras con ella.

—Hace unos tres años de atrás, no te habría reemplazado con nadie , Cersei…pero tú te casaste y mi vida cambió…para mejor…

—Nunca te quise dejar, te lo he intentado explicar—le dijo—podríamos haber seguido juntos, no nos habríamos podido casar de todos modos, pero tú no quisiste escuchar…

—No quiero hablar del pasado.

Ella pareció alterarse un poco pero volvió a recuperar la calma.

—Jaime ¿es que no lo ves? Nosotros nos pertenecemos, lo de Robert no significa nada, es un formalismo. Es a ti a quien deseo, a quién quiero dentro de mí…—una mano le tocó la mejilla y él sintió frío el contacto.

—Cersei, yo no.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me tomabas en esta oficina?—sonrió—Como esa vez que estabas a aburrido en la fiesta de la empresa y me arrastraste aquí. Lo hicimos sobre este mismo escritorio, luego escuchamos la voz de nuestro padre y nos caímos al otro lado—río—. O esa vez cuando teníamos 16 años y nos encontramos en esa posada de mala muerte…no nos habíamos visto en meses y esa noche follamos fuerte y duro…—su otra mano estaba en su abdomen y bajaba lentamente hacia su miembro.

Él se alejó.

—¡Jaime! —Él podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos—Te necesito, necesito a mi otra mitad…juntos vengaremos a nuestro padre.

—¿Vengar? ¿A qué te refieres? —Por alguna razón, sentía que su hermana estaba llegando al punto.

—Tengo un plan—dijo al fin y al cabo.

—¿Un plan para qué?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esa zorra de Catelyn fue quién mató a nuestro padre, ella lo pagará…

—No, Cersei—le dijo—hay que detener esto. No aumentarlo…y ya sabes que no estamos seguro si fue…

—Yo sí lo estoy—dijo fieramente.

—Si es así, las pruebas lo dirán, tenemos un buen abogado y ellos pagarán.

—No es suficiente, eso no devolverá la vida de nuestro padre…uno de ellos lo pagará con la suya…

Él se alarmó.

—Padre ya intentó matar a Robb Stark…

—Y ahora terminaremos el trabajo.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—He estado en contacto con Roose Bolton y Walder Frey—sonrió—están dispuestos a ayudar.

—No

—¿Qué?

—Estás loca, Cersei—le dijo—, no puedes estar en contacto con ellos. ¡Son turbios!

—Como sucesora de nuestro padre, soy capaz de hacerlo.

—No eres él.

Sus ojos relampaguearon.

—¿Acaso tú sí?

—Podemos hacer las cosas de otra forma—le dijo—, no es necesario mancharnos las manos…yo estoy a cargo ahora de la investigación.

Ella bufó.

—¿Y qué ibas conseguir? ¿Y en cuánto tiempo?

—Justicia y la verdad—respondió.

—El más honorable—se burló. Él gruñó—De todos modos, los planes ya están en marcha.

Jaime se alarmó.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? Confiaba en que irías tú mismo a hablar con Roose Bolton para afinar los detalles, pero veo que no eres el indicado para la tarea.

—No, no lo soy…—se sintió frustrado. Él había trabajado duramente, quería cambiar la imagen que tenía su familia, hacer las cosas bien ¿y para qué? —¡Me voy, ya no puedo ser parte de esto!

—¡Vete!—le espetó su hermana— ¡Pensé que habías recapacitado, de verdad creí que podíamos estar juntos en esto…!—su voz se quebró de pronto.

—Ya no soy tu peón, Cersei…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Parecía dolida, pero luego sus ojos se endurecieron de nuevo, de pronto.

—Ándate con esa bestia entonces—susurró.

—No la insultes…

—¡Eres patético! No te necesito, yo reflotaré sola la empresa y seré una digna sucesora de nuestro padre.

—Suerte con eso…

Cerró la puerta de golpe. Salió a zancadas del edificio, se desabotonó la chaqueta y tiró la corbata a un basurero. Ya había anochecido. Sacó su celular y llamó a Brienne.


	32. Chapter 32

**32\. ****Elección**

Brienne lo atendió en pijamas, él no había podido aguantar las ganas de verla y hablar con ella.

—Hola—le dijo él.

—Hola—respondió la chiquilla y se mordió el labio como siempre que se sentía nerviosa, esperando que fuera él quién iniciara la conversación.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, claro…

Cerró la puerta y la siguió hasta el living, hubiera querido besarla, acariciarla y llevarla a la cama, pero seguía distante. Se sentaron en el sofá.

—Tuve que abandonar esa mierda.

Brienne, que había estado evitando su mirada, levantó la vista hacia él. Jaime procedió a contarle los planes de Cersei.

—Es terrible—dijo tapándose la boca con las manos.

—Yo no sé si ellos mataron o no a mi padre…pero yo no quiero ser un asesino…no quiero tener que traicionarlo otra vez…pero no puedo ser parte de esto.

—Jaime, no tienes que hacerlo—le dijo —, puedes elegir.

Él asintió.

—Quiero detenerla, pero eso significa tener que cambiarme de bando, lo que significaría también una tra..

—No, Jaime—lo interrumpió la chiquilla firmemente—. No sientas que lo estás traicionando, tú no eres como Cersei…

—¿Crees que pueda ser honorable? Yo ya no estoy seguro, mi padre se reía de mí por eso y ahora Cersei también…a lo mejor tiene razón…

—Jaime—ella le tomó la mano—Tú puedes serlo, tienes que luchar por tu honor.

Él le aferró la mano, quería besarla.

—No quiero que me dejes, Brienne.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Me he portado mal contigo, no te he prestado la suficiente atención, perdóname.

—Yo lo entiendo…

—Pero actúas como si estuvieras alejándome de ti…

Ella negó con la cabeza,

—Yo no quería interferir en tu acercamiento con tu familia.

—Eres mi novia, si yo hubiera vuelto con ellos, habría sido junto a ti.

Sus ojos lo miraron con tristeza.

—Cersei intentó seducirme…

Brienne lucía preocupada y él se dio cuenta de cuál había sido su temor…

—Pero la rechacé, te lo prometo.

—Yo pensé que tú querías…

—¿Volver con ella? Nunca…—le tomó la otra mano.

Brienne no contestó.

—Yo ya no siento lo mismo por Cersei, desde hace tiempo y ella tampoco por mí, sólo quiere que sea su peón, en realidad siempre fue así, pero yo era demasiado ciego para darme cuenta.

La chiquilla lo miró comprendiendo, pero aún lucía triste. Y él no quería verla así y tampoco quería hablar más de Cersei. Sólo su nombre bastaba para oscurecer el ambiente.

—Brienne, yo te quiero a ti.

Jaime se acercó y la besó, suavemente al principio, hasta que ella comenzó a responderle y ambos profundizaron el beso. Él soltó sus manos, la tomó de la cintura y ella se dejó que la sentara sobre él.

—Yo también te quiero, Jaime.

Él sonrió y la volvió a besar. Luego su boca bajó hasta su cuello.

—Te extrañé—le susurró.

Brienne introdujo sus dedos en su cabello y jadeó cuando lo sintió duro bajo ella.

Una mano de él se introdujo bajo su camiseta, tocando un pecho y luego el otro. Y ella, olvidándose de su timidez, se sacó su camiseta para él. Cuando él lamió sus pechos, su espalda se arqueó.

—Yo también te extrañé—le susurró en su oído.

Al rato, sus ropas estaban en el suelo y el entró en ella en un ritmo rápido e insistente, mientras sus manos aferraban sus caderas. En un momento Brienne empujó con las suyas y apretó más sus piernas contra él. Y Jaime llegó a su climax, empujó dos veces más y ella se fue con él, con un gemido.

Se quedaron un rato unidos, mientras recuperaban el aliento, compartiendo cada tanto unos besos suaves.

—¿Te quedarás? —le preguntó la chiquilla, sus manos acariciando su barba.

—Seeh.

Cuando despertó esa mañana al sonido de la alarma, Brienne ya estaba despierta a su lado. Le sonreía. Se ducharon y en una media hora estaban listos para irse a Baelor. Cuando se subieron al auto, ella le dijo:

—Hablaremos con Barristan, apenas lleguemos.

—¿Con Barristan?

Ella asintió y lo miró de frente.

—Él nos dará el contacto directo de Brynden Tully.


	33. Leones, truchas y lobos

**33.**** Leones, truchas y lobos**

Brienne conducía por la autopista, Jaime iba al lado suyo. Todo había resultado más rápido de lo que creía. El maestro Barristan no había hecho muchas preguntas cuando ella le pidió el teléfono de Brynden Tully _por un asunto personal relacionado a su padre_ y cuando tres días después, le mostró el número a Jaime, él se había sorprendido.

Los planes eran que él se entrevistara con Brynden Tully, quién lo recibiría sin saberlo. La única manera en que todo se detendría sería aclarando las cosas cara a cara.

Los días posteriores a su renuncia a la empresa, Jaime se había reunido con Varys, quién dirigía la investigación de la muerte de Tywin Lannister, y su respuesta había sido concluyente: no había forma de relacionar al Pez Negro y a Catelyn Stark con la escena del crimen.

Él en un principio se había mostrado reticente al plan, pero ahora iba decidido, habían planeado juntos la conversación. Ella misma se había puesto en contacto con Brynden, manifestando un repentino interés en su academia. La mentira le había salido natural.

_"Estás aprendiendo de mí, chiquilla"_ le había dicho él.

Se mordió el labio.

Habían partido con las primeras luces del amanecer, y era el medio día cuando llegaron a Aguadulces. No se dirigirían a la mansión de los Tully, sino al gimnasio liderado por el Pez Negro y Edmure. Este se encontraba en una de las avenidas principales, en la rivera del Forca Roja. No les costó mucho llegar y al cabo de unos diez minutos, ella estacionó.

Jaime la tomó de la mano, y entraron.

Los gritos de los discípulos mientras entrenaban llamaron su atención. Vieron a Thoros de Myr arbitrando un combate entre dos jóvenes, mientras los demás miraban.

—Lannister—llamó una voz a su derecha.

Edmure Tully se acercaba a ellos, vestido de traje de combate. Con una toalla, se secaba el sudor de la cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le increpó.

De pronto la atención de todos, se volvió hacia ellos.

—El Pez Negro aceptó recibirnos…—comenzó ella.

—Tú eres Brienne Tarth…

—Así es…

—Pero la reunión no era con él…—lo apuntó.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido, Edmure?

Éste se volteó y de pronto apareció Brynden Tully, se paró al lado de su sobrino.

—Yo sabía que eras tú, Matarreyes—le increpó—. No me sorprende, los Lannister siempre quieren hacer las cosas de forma encubierta…pero a mí no me engañan.

Jaime frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro de que sea nuestra forma de actuar…—empezó a decir.

Ella le apretó la mano. Sabía que a él le iba a molestar la forma que el Pez Negro se estaba refiriendo a él y detestaba que lo llamaran con ese apodo.

—Pero ya que estás, pasemos adentro…

—¿Lo recibirás? —la mirada de Edmure rebasaba aversión.

—Me intriga lo que tiene que decirme…

Se dio vuelta y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran hacia el fondo del gimnasio, donde estaba su oficina. Los demás aún no dejaban de mirarlos y los cuchicheos se habían convertido en gritos _"¡Asesino!"_ decían, aunque no se acercaban más que a una distancia prudente. Cuando entraron, advirtieron que ya había alguien allí: Catelyn Stark.

Tanto ella como Jaime, se quedaron de piedra.

—¿Pensabas que nos ibas a engañar, niña?

Le dijo Brynden.

—Le hablé a Catelyn de usted, señorita Tarth, ella afirmó haberlos visto a ambos en el torneo—agregó.

—Cuando atacaron a mi hijo, ambos estaban ahí—corroboró ella.

—¿Y por qué nos aceptaron? —preguntó Jaime.

—Quería ver que nos tenías que decir—dijo el Pez.

Ella miró a Jaime, pero él ya no estaba molesto, más bien su expresión denotaba de cansancio.

—Tomen asiento—dijo Catelyn.

Se sentaron frente a ambos en unas sillas de madera. Las miradas que intercambiaban estaban llenas de tensión y el aire se podía cortar un cuchillo.

Ella suspiró, y finalmente dijo:

—Vinimos porque Jaime quiere negociar con ustedes.

El Pez Negro rió sardónicamente.

—¿Con que quiere negociar? ¿Y tú hablas por él ¿Qué pasa Lannister? ¿Ahora te escondes detrás de tu novia?

Jaime suspiró.

—Antes de comunicar lo que quiero decir, es necesario que aclaremos algunos puntos.

Catelyn se adelantó.

—¿Tú y tu familia atacaron a mi hijo?

Él se puso en modo alerta.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver…

—Pero huele a Tywin Lannister…—dijo Brynden.

Jaime no lo negó, Catelyn y el Pez Negro se miraron.

—¿Mataron ustedes a mi padre? —preguntó Jaime, al fin.

—No fuimos nosotros—dijo Catelyn.

—No es nuestra manera de actuar—dijo el Pez.

Y la respuesta parecía sincera. Jaime asintió lentamente.

—¿Y qué me dicen de los ataques? Ese tipo, Anguy, pertenecía a _tu_ gimnasio.

Ambos se miraron.

—Mis muchachos pensaron que era una muy buena idea asustarlos, ya que la policía no hacía nada—dijo el Pez—, pero nunca pensamos hacerles un daño real a sus pieles de león.

—Debo admitir que el asunto se les fue de las manos—dijo Catelyn.

—Vaya que sí, pensé que ambos eran más inteligentes, no fue buena idea tirar de la cola del león—les dijo Jaime—. ¿Y qué me dices de las amenazas que recibió mi padre antes del torneo?

—No fuimos nosotros —dijo ella.

Brienne vio que él fruncía el ceño, en esto también parecían decir la verdad _"Pero entonces ¿Quién fue el que mandó esas amenazas y comenzó todo?" _pensó.

—Yo le di la idea a Jaime de juntarlos, para que pudieran negociar—dijo.

—¿Negociar qué? —preguntó Catelyn—Las cartas ya están tiradas ¿qué nos ofrecerás? ¿Justicia?

—Ustedes están en peligro—dijo Jaime al fin.

—¿Es una amenaza? —ladró el Pez.

—Mía no—él dijo—, pero tengo razones para decirlo.

—¿Por qué nos avisas? —agregó Cat.

—Ya lo dije, no quiero que siga esto. No le hace bien a nuestras familias. Quiero que hagamos una tregua.

—¿Qué razones tenemos para confiar en ti? ¿De qué forma estamos en peligro?

—No sé los detalles…

—¿Quiénes están detrás de esto?

—Roose Bolton y Walder Frey están planeando algo, por iniciativa de Cersei.

—¿Traicionas a tu propia melliza? Tú no tienes honor—dijo el Pez.

Jaime empuñó su mano buena.

—Ya sé que piensan que mi honor es una mierda. Pero esta situación no le hace bien a nadie, si lo detenemos a tiempo, nadie más saldrá herido.

—Intentas salvarnos, sin ofrecer nada a cambio…parece difícil de creer—repuso Catelyn.

—Walder Frey y Roose Bolton atacaron a tu adorado hijo y siguen impunes. Si hacemos una tregua podemos idear un plan para delatarlos y que paguen.

—Tendrás que ensuciar la memoria de tu querido padre ¿estás dispuesto a eso? —preguntó el Pez.

Jaime agachó la cabeza, Brienne sabía que esto era duro para él, le tomó la mano y él se la apretó. Finalmente asintió.

—¿Desde cuándo que sabes esto?—dijo Cat —¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no es una trampa?

—Lo sé hace menos de una semana, me lo contó mi propia hermana.

—¿Y tú te negaste? ¡Qué encantador! —se burló Brynden.

Jaime se estaba enfadando.

— Pueden elegir no creerme—dijo gravemente—, con Brienne nos vamos y cuando ustedes se hundan en la mierda, yo estaré tranquilo porque dije la puta verdad.

Hizo el amago de pararse, pero Catelyn dijo:

—Dices que estamos en peligro y que alguien nos atacará ¿no?

Él asintió.

—Me da para pensar que el ataque puede estar ocurriendo ahora, mientras conversamos..

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Según mi informante, nada se ha ejecutado aún…

—De ser cierto ¿Cuál es tu plan para detener esto? ¿

Brienne advirtió que a pesar de su desconfianza, ella empezaba a ablandarse. Mientras que el Pez Negro aún lo miraba con burla. Jaime la miró a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

La conversación se prolongó unos treinta minutos más. Para ese entonces, Catelyn estaba un poco más convencida, aunque aún lo miraba con suspicacia. El Pez Negro no agregó nada.

—Nos reuniremos de nuevo—les dijo Jaime, incorporándose.

Le tomó la mano, pero Catelyn lo interrumpió.

—¿Puedo hablar con la chica Tarth un momento?

Jaime la miró, ella asintió.

—A solas…

Él captó el mensaje y se dirigió a la calle. Ella se volvió a sentar, nerviosa.

—Pareces una chica sana y con tacto y sin embargo…—miró en dirección a la puerta, la pregunta era: _"¿Qué haces con él?"_

—Conozco bien a Jaime, él me ha salvado la vida y no ha tenido que ver con nada de lo acontecido.

—Tú dices que podemos confiar en él.

Ella asintió vehementemente.

—Él sigue siendo un Lannister—señaló el Pez Negro—, aunque lo que digas es verdad, no podemos confiar en que le dé la espalda a su familia al ayudarnos en esto. No parecía muy convencido ahora.

—Deben entender que para él es difícil…pero lo que les contó ahora es verdad…

—Cuesta confiar en alguien que traicionó a su propio maestro…

Brienne no contestó.

—Si él nos trae lo que pedimos, lo evaluaremos—dijo Catelyn al final.

Ella se puso de pie.

—Lo haremos.

Y se marchó.

—¿Te interrogaron sobre mí? —le preguntó él, cuando ella subió al auto.

Brienne asintió.

—Nunca me tendrán confianza, está claro.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**** Una visita a Fuerte Terror**

—Veo que recapacitaste—Cersei estaba apoyada en su escritorio, con una copa de vino en la mano. Tomó un sorbo.

—Me di cuenta que mis lealtades están con nuestro padre y contigo…—respondió.

—Debo decir que me sorprendió que me llamaras diciéndome que quieres hacerte cargo del trabajo.

—Ya te dije que no confío enteramente ellos.

Ella asintió, evaluándolo.

—¿Y tu bestia te apoya? —preguntó—¿O no lo sabe?

No respondió, sólo la miró. Cersei rió.

—Bueno…Brienne…

—Ella está afuera de estos asuntos…

—Obviamente—repuso su melliza—, ella no pertenece aquí, sólo la harás sufrir tratando de integrarla a nosotros.

Jaime se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Cersei suspiró, tomó un sobre que estaba en el escritorio y se lo tendió.

—Pasaje de avión de ida y vuelta—le dijo—Roose Bolton te recibirá mañana a las diez en Fuerte Terror.

Jaime se lo recibió con un asentamiento de cabeza. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Buena suerte—le dijo ella.

El avión de Jaime llegó a las nueve de la mañana siguiente, al salir del aeropuerto una ráfaga fría proveniente del Muro, lo envolvió. Se subió el cierre de la chaqueta. Sacó su celular, pero al instante se arrepintió y se lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto, advirtió que un tipo joven, que estaba de pie al lado de un auto negro, le hacía señas. Se dirigió hacia allá.

—Mi señor Lannister—señaló la puerta del auto—, puede subirse.

—Qué amables…

—El señor Bolton me dio la expresa orden de recibirlo.

Jaime observó el paisaje desde la ventanilla, nunca había estado interesado en conocer el Norte. Fuerte Terror no era la gran cosa, incluso la encontró algo lúgubre. La mayoría de las casas estaban construidas en piedra gris y había pocas áreas verdes. Tampoco era muy grande, cuando menos lo quiso ver, estaban cruzando un puente y allí, a la rivera del Río de las Lágrimas, estaba la mansión de Roose Bolton.

Cuando bajó, advirtió que Walda lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Buenos días—lo saludó con una cordial sonrisa.

Lucía un vestido rosa, al igual que durante el torneo.

—Mi más sentido pésame—le dijo ella, mientras caminaban por el interior de la gran mansión.

—Gracias—respondió él en un susurro. Walda le sonrió.

Jaime miraba interesado el lugar: el techo abovedado, las columnas, habían oscuros lienzos que retrataban a antepasados Bolton, todos tenían los mismos ojos grises y fríos. Las altas estanterías lucían diferentes tipos de adornos, a él le pareció ver unos muñecos que asemejaban a hombres desollados. Lo único que le daba iluminación al lugar eran los ventanales abiertos.

—Lúgubre ¿verdad? —él se sobresaltó, pero Walda le sonreía—.Y era peor, pero logré convencer a Roose de que la casa lucía mucho mejor con las cortinas abiertas en el día ¿te parece?

Él asintió.

En un momento, ella lo condujo por unas escaleras, luego pasaron por un pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de roble. Walda abrió.

—Jaime ya está aquí—le dijo a su esposo, quién estaba sentado en una silla fabricada del mismo material que la puerta, frente a un escritorio.

—Perfecto—respondió Roose Bolton y le señaló la silla que estaba al lado opuesto. Jaime se sentó.

Daré la orden de que les traigan unos bocadillos—les dijo ella.

—Gracias, querida.

—Buenos días Señor Lannister, estuve hablando con tu hermana y me dijo que está dispuesto a ayudarnos.

—Así es—respondió—¿Dónde está Walder?

—Se negó a venir, pero le enviaré un reporte con lo que hablamos.

Jaime pensó qué diría su padre y dijo.

—Me estoy preguntando si podemos confiar completamente en él.

—De eso no se preocupe, él juega al mismo bando que nosotros y eso es lo que importa.

En ese momento, un sirviente trajo dos copas de vino con unos panecillos. Jaime asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó la copa con su mano derecha, tomó un sorbo y la volvió a dejar en la mesa.

—Veo que su mano se ha curado.

Jaime le dedicó una fría mirada, que quería decir_: "No lo he olvidado"_.

El gobernador de Fuerte Terror pareció entender y cambió de tema.

—La muerte de vuestro padre fue un hecho lamentable…

—No estoy aquí para escuchar palabras amables—le dijo en su mejor imitación de la voz de su Tywin Lannister—, centrémonos en el tema que nos concierne.

Bolton carraspeó.

—Como bien sabrá, vuestra hermana se comunicó con nosotros. Ella quiere que los Stark paguen por el asesinato a vuestro padre.

—Me gustaría saber que piden a cambio por ayudarnos—repuso—no estoy seguro de que se lo hayan dicho a mi hermana.

Roose tomó un sorbo de vino y dijo:

—Cuando Tywin Lannister me pidió que colaboráramos con su causa, nos hizo unos ofrecimientos.

—Poder sobre Catelyn Tully, supongo, tierras para producir….

Bolton sacó un tablet del cajón de su escritorio, tecleó algo y luego se lo pasó.

Jaime leyó. Eran unos planos de instalación de una fábrica de gas. Él sabía de esto, Tyrion se lo había contado tiempo atrás. Abarcaría una gran extensión de tierra y ya no tendrían que estar dependiendo de las gasolineras dornienses. Un negocio millorario.

—¿Usted iba a obtener una buena tajada de esto, no?

—Estábamos negociando, hasta que ocurrió lo de vuestro padre…

—Ya veo…

Jaime se preguntó hasta que punto Tywin estaría dispuesto repartir la ganancia. Le devolvió el aparato.

—De acuerdo—dijo—, primero que todo, concretemos los planes.

—Mi hijo Ramsay está dispuesto a encargarse.

—Me gustaría verlo.

—Por supuesto—respondió Bolton—, usualmente él está en Harrenhal a cargo del gimnasio, pero me pareció oportuno que estuviera presente este día—, tomó su teléfono y presionó un botón—Que venga mi hijo, por favor.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos hasta que éste llegó a la oficina, se sentó al lado de su padre. Jaime lo evaluó.

—Tú disparaste a Robb Stark ¿verdad?

—Así es—respondió, su mirada era entre siniestra y burlona.

—Deseo un trabajo limpio y silencioso ¿podrás hacerlo?—le preguntó Jaime fríamente.

—Soy experto en ese tiempo de tareas—susurró.

—Me temo que mi hijo es un poco insolente—dijo Roose, mirando al joven severamente.—Pero está demostrando que puede redimirse. Cuéntale los planes, al señor Lannister.

Ramsay habló durante veinte minutos.

—Ya veo…—respondió Jaime—Y de nosotros esperan encubrimiento ¿verdad?

—La policía y la prensa siguen a nuestro favor—repuso Roose—, pero en Invernalia es distinto, me temo que son incorruptibles.

Él pensó un momento.

—Me encargaré.

Jaime se puso de pie y despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza partió. Ramsay lo siguió.

—¿Quieres algo más? —le preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

—En realidad sí—dijo el muchacho, mirándolo desde las sombras de un pilar—, quiero una recompensa.

—Eso lo veré según como hagas el trabajo.

Pero este se adelantó.

—Quiero a la hija, la mayor—susurró.

Él no le contestó. Justo apareció Walda para llevarlo a la entrada. Ramsay se escabulló.

Después de que el chofer lo dejara en el aeropuerto y el auto se hubo alejado, Jaime suspiró. Pero no fue hasta cuando estuvo de vuelta en el avión, que sacó su celular y llamó a Brienne.

—Hecho—susurró.

—¿Todo bien?

—Seeh


End file.
